The Unauthorized UnRated Version of the Lizzie Mc
by lude5
Summary: The Unauthorized UnRated Version of the Lizzie McGuire Movie based upon the novelized version of the screenplay by Lude 5
1. Chapter 1

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. – Lude5

Story Codes: minor, f-m, voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of the Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter One

Today was a very big day for Lizzie McGuire. It was finally her graduation day and that meant good-bye to Hill Ridge Junior High School! With several hours left before the big event, Lizzie was taking off her clothes in her bedroom. Singing along with the radio, she was blissfully unaware of the evil about to be unleashed upon her.

Only a room away, Matt McGuire, Lizzie's little brother and official Tormentor, was putting his latest and most diabolical plan into action. He'd already mounted a small digital video camera inside of his radio-controlled Dodge Charger. To complete the final step, he slipped the videotape labeled _Lizzie Blackmail # 1_ into his video-machine and hit record.

"Some say monster," he whispered to himself with an evil chuckle. "I say genius!"

A few moments later, fourteen-year-old Lizzie heard a thump on her bedroom door. Dressed in only her tee shirt and boy shorts, she immediately stopped singing and cracked the door. She hesitatingly looked out as in zoomed Matt's remote control car.

"Matt!" she shouted angrily. Upset with what she though was a stupid prank, Lizzie slammed the door and trapping the car inside. "Say good-bye to your little friend!" she yelled.

Little did Lizzie know, but she was doing exactly what Matt wanted her to do. Despite of all the pranks he'd pulled on her, he was watching her right now on his computer screen. And while it kept it secret, like most males, Matt thought his sister was very hot.

Thinking she was totally alone, Lizzie began singing into her hairbrush 'microphone.' With her long golden blonde hair, cute dimples, deep blue eyes and bright smile, her sex appeal was obvious. And watching from his room, Matt's eyes shot wide. Dressed as she was, he liked the smooth curve of Lizzie's back that dropped into her shapely butt and sweet, supple legs. Even more desirable than his mother, long had Matt secretly took pleasure in observing her flourishing womanhood. Unable to help himself, he reached into his underwear, and began fisting himself.

As Lizzie applied her makeup, she did a little dance across the floor. Matt didn't think that his sister had a good set of 'jugs' …quite the opposite. She had a great set of jugs. Unfortunately, his sister was just too shy to let anybody see them. _But if Lizzie won't come to mountain, the mountain would come to her.' _He chuckled. "Lizzie, say hello to me owning your sexy body for eternity," he thought out loud as he continued to masturbate.

Quickly she painted her toenails, polished her fingernails, applied lip-gloss, checked it out, and then wiped it off. It was s_o_ not her color. When Lizzie finished her makeup, Matt had both totally and completely recorded her heavenly ass for posterity.

With her legs spread wide, she slid closer to its edge and fully into the eye of the camera. Partially hidden, Lizzie's blooming womanhood was nearly in focus, but just then, disaster came swiftly…she fell from the bed and landed hard on the floor. With a squeal, Lizzie pulled the widow drapes down with her. Landing on the floor, Lizzie burned with humiliation. She just laid there, her head covered by the drapes. In secret, her humiliation was only just tolerable, at least at the time she thought it was. And just a wall away, Matt shot his load high into the air.

After taking some more time to satisfy her needs, Lizzie hurriedly pulled her soaking panties back up to cover her hot juicy pussy, and finished getting dressed. Almost immediately Lizzie heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Hi honey, it's me," Lizzie heard her father voice come through the through the door. "Can I come in?"

In his own room, Matt watched with complete and total satisfaction. Nodding his head, slowly and seriously he kept stroking himself. He wished he could shout from the rooftops, 'I going to win the Academy Award!'

3


	2. Chapter 2

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. – Lude5

Story Codes: minor, f-M, voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude5

Chapter Two

Alone with Lizzie McGuire in her room, and trying to see past his daughters blossoming womanhood, Sam McGuire looked into his daughter's shinning eyes before he smiled. "Honey, I'm so proud. Just yesterday it seemed like you were in diapers…now you've graduated junior high. You're so growing up. And tomorrow you're going to Rome for two weeks all by yourself. Without your Mom…or me."

Just then a little coy smile grew on Lizzie's face when she detected a hit of alcohol on his breath. _'This could be my luck day, again._' And quickly turning her back to him, she suddenly pretended to straighten her shirt, but instead undid the top three buttons.

With the top of her shirt open, Sam McGuire couldn't help but stare at the top of her firm breasts and how her hard nipples jutted against her thin cotton shirt. And as he spoke, his hands slid down along her side to give her little curvy bottom a soft fatherly pat. And hugging him tightly back, Lizzie playfully rolled her eyes as he filled his hands with her soft butt cheeks.

Sitting in his lap, Lizzie felt a tingle between her legs. She enjoyed how her father had lately been not so accidentally touching her body when he was drunk, sometimes even going so far as to squeeze her ass or feel her breasts. Just as our precocious pixie had discovered that she like sitting in his lap to rub her butt against his hard-on. And while she was engrossed 'by their conversation,' he cautiously reached out a hand and began to stroke her back. He barely touched her, but he could feel the thick strap of her bra as he slid his hand up and down.

Emboldened, he even slipped a hand down to her butt. When she wiggled a bit, he  
pulled it back. But he kept rubbing her back, and as he did her blouse rode up and  
slipped out of her skirt. He slipped his hand down. A sizzle went through him  
when he touched her warm, smooth skin. His daughter looked back at him, a coy look still in her eyes.

Enjoying their little game. Sam put his right hand under her blouse now, pushing it up as he massaged her back. Moving to her sides. His fingertips brushed against the smooth, lacey sides of her bra cup. Lizzie raised herself up, arching her back.

Lizzie didn't seem to notice when he began massaging her soft back. But he applied a bit more pressure, she stirred -- and sighed quietly as he kept rubbing. It surprised her how much she enjoyed pretending that she didn't notice him squeezing her ass, and even feeling up her breasts. The precocious pixie remembered how she'd been doing some of feeling her own lately. She especially liked to sit in his lap and rubbed her butt against his hard-on.

Bring down her hand down to fondle his stomach just above the bulge in his pants Lizzie's gazed up at him. "That's just about the best combination of words and action you can make, Daddy."

Just then he brought his hands up to her shoulders. "Lizzie," he said with his bloodshot eyes full of love, "this is a big day." Mr. McGuire paused to clear his throat. "As William Shakespeare once wrote, "Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust in…thrust upon them."

"Um, thanks, Dad, but I'm just trying to get through the commencement ceremony," Lizzie replied. "Greatness can wait until this that's over."

"Okay, Lizzie, but since you're leaving for Rome tomorrow, we need to have a talk. I need to discuss the…birds and bees with you."

"Sure Dad, what do you what to know?" As she spoke, Lizzie glanced down at the 'bulge' in her father's pants licking her lips.

"Lizzie, kidding aside, I want to make sure you know that even in this day and age, its okay to wait until you're older."

"Wait to do what, Daddy." Lizzie loved playing the innocent little girl with her father, even though she really wasn't all that innocent. And it always turned him on when he'd been drinking.

"You know…"

"No, what do I know?"

"Having sex!" He suddenly divulge, seeming embarrassed to even say the word.

"Daddy to tell you the truth, I don't now very much," Lizzie said, not being very truthfully of course.

"What, you're kidding me?"

Lizzie shook her head.

"You mean you've never…you've never?"

"No Daddy. Never…I'd been too embarrassed too… I guess I've been too shy."

"O come now, there was that time I found you giving Gordo a hand job. Then there was that time...but I don't what to talk about what happened. I was drunk, okay."

"Yeah," Lizzie smiled. "I keep getting talked into doing things. But…daddy…" Lizzie suddenly looked coyly at him. "It was fun. What happened didn't hurt anybody."

"Maybe…?" Sam paused for a second. "Then there was last month skinny dipping at the lake. Went you went to get lunch, Miranda had a little fun. Maybe I should have waited for you come back."

"Miranda told me all about it." Lizzie suddenly looked disapprovingly at him.

"Okay, okay. It wasn't our first time. Still, that doesn't mean that you should start fucking every boy with a pulse. I just want you to have a healthy sex life now that you're ready for it."

"Okay…Okay…" she lied some more, "I've never had sex with anyone else. And Matt's little pecker doesn't count. It used to be fun playing with his boner when we were little. But now the little bastard is always trying to blackmail me into taking showers together or having sex with him."

Sam let out a piercing laughed. "Well, you know how our family likes to save water." But after his dismal attempt at humor, he looked both surprised and elated. "Matt's just a growing boy, trying to come to grips with his masculinity."

"Daddy, do you ever…you know…think about me?"

Sam nodded his head. His daughter had the most incredible body, with slim, full firm breasts, and smooth little butt. He didn't know that she enjoyed being looked at, and was aware that a lot of men probably wanked off thinking about her. And if it hadn't been for the alcohol, he wouldn't have let slip. "Hell Lizzie, you're so hot. Sometimes I just have to…when I think about you. Hummm…" he paused, seemingly lost in thought for a moment.

"Daddy, I know you think I'm a little girl…" Lizzie seemed to nod her head involuntarily. She got a big kick out being the object of so many male fantasies, which was why she enjoyed dressing so provocatively in short skirts or tight pants. "It's okay, daddy. I like it when…you check me out."

Now it was Sam's turn to nod. Just yesterday, watching a movie together, she'd cuddled up with him wearing white ankle socks and a short gray pleated skirt that showed off almost every inch of her fantastic legs. Her white-see through blouse was unbuttoned and tied at the waist so he could see her black half-cup bra pushing up her ample boobs, especially with just the top of her pink nipples visible above the lacy trim. And with a striped tie was loosely knotted around her neck, her blonde hair was pulled into two coy bunches. But when he noticed she was aware of his interest, his stomach had fallen. Lizzie had just laughed, and told him not to be so naughty even though she'd enjoyed looking like naughtiest girl around for him when they were alone.

"But seriously honey, sex is something that every girl your age should know about." He looked deeply into her eyes. "And it's best to learn from someone older, and more experience." As Sam's remark tailed off, she turned to face him and saw his look of astonishment and on excitement surpassing even hers. "I agree with your school giving out rubbers," he continued after a short pause, "so you kids won't have unprotected sex. It is perfectly natural for a sexy girl your age to suck cock and have sex. It's something you'll really enjoy doing. As pretty and sexy as you are…there isn't a man alive who wouldn't want you."

"Yes…Daddy," she put her hand on his belt buckle. "I certainly would like to learn how." Lizzie slowly licked her lips, her gaze falling between her father's legs.

His face turning red, Sam cast his eyes downward. "Maybe…we shouldn't…I don't know…" But noticing where her eyes were intently focused, the four whiskey sours he'd drunken made him wonder if Lizzie needed his help to cross an important threshold of her growth into womanhood. His eyes wandered over her lithe form and how her firm breasts heaved to the rapid beat of her heart. And by the time he was done admiring her supple body, his manhood was pressing so hard against his slacks that he thought they would burst open.

Lizzie interrupted Sam's examination. "Shouldn't what Daddy?" She reached around his waist to grasp his butt, hugging him closer to her. And her eyes brightened as her other hand slid a little closer to the bulge in his pants.

"What I mean honey…" with an astonished look he told her, "I've got some…movies that perhaps you should watch."

"Oh…go on!" Lizzie said very interested. And her eyes brightened when her other hand slid on top of his waist.

"Well ...umm ... I can…. They'll teach you a lot about sex. What boys and girls like." He spoke hesitantly, while kissing her lightly on the top of her head. His body tingled as she began instinctively stoking his side.

Tightening her fingers around her father's waist, Lizzie smiled up into his eyes. "Let's watch them together, Daddy."

He paused to look down into his daughter's bright eyes as a lustful moan slipped past his lips. Even though it felt wonderful, they were at other point of no return. But knowing they could go no farther, he shook his head. "Watch them with your friends when you get back from Rome."

"Daddy…I want to play!" She said. "Ohhhh, pretty please!"

But he reached out and stayed hand, causing a pouty to grow on her face. Pulling her hand away, he slowly jerked his head side to side. "You better finish getting ready."

Pulling out the stops, she gave him her saddest pout. "Please, let me make you feel good," she whispered, her voice fully of desire. "Oh….no, are you sure? Why don't you have some whiskey? You liked it when you're drunk." But moving quickly, the sound of door closing behind him ended their conversation.

In the next room, Matt heard a knocked on his door. "Hi honey, it's me." His mother's voice came through the door. "Can I come in? There's something I what to talk to you about." With a wicked smile, Matt shut off his monitor. Then with an evil smile he put a fresh blackmail tape into his video recorder.


	3. Chapter 3

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-m, voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter Three

Later, as Lizzie graduation ceremony was about to begin, the entire McGuire family stood together.

"O, Lizzie, we're both so proud of you," Sam spoke as both he and Jo, Lizzie's mother, beamed at her. But filling her nervous bladder ready to explode, she hurriedly excused herself. And unfortunately, she had an accident before she could find a restroom. Luckily, because her gown covered her completely, she threw her panties away.

Our gorgeous heroine couldn't hide her red face. While outwardly still presentable, her gown did reached all the way to her ankles, it fit snuggly around her slim waist.

Opening the door, she was about to leave the bathroom when Lizzie's forehead ran straight into the neckline and chin of whom but of all girls, but her arch-enemy.

Stepping back and looking up, the long legged blonde girl looked down at her. "Kate, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie, we need to talk."

"We do?"

"Trust me, we do." She turned around and led a confused Lizzie into the bathroom. But as they made their way back in, Kate held the door open for her.

Lizzie was surprised that Kate appeared to actually being nice to her. She even seemed to be a bit protective of the smaller blonde. It had been a very long time since they'd actually had a civilized conversation. It brought back old memories. And as much as Lizzie hated admitting it, it was such a relief not to be threatened by her. But… "Kate, I get enough of your ridicule at school, don't think for a minute that I'm going to let you..." Her words were muted as Kate clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh give it a rest, honey, and sit your cute little butt down."

"I think I'll stand."

Kate grabbed her shoulder and pushed Lizzie forcefully down directly in front of her. "I told you to sit." Then she stepped over to lock the door.

"Ouch, that hurt. Okay, I'm sitting. Now what?"

"Just be quiet. I haven't been able to talk you about this, but now that Junior High is over, I can't wait any longer. I know I scare you. I see the fear in your eyes every time I confront you. But do realize that if it wasn't for your little friend, Miranda, we'd…we'd be together again.

"What?" Lizzie exclaimed in almost complete shock. Well, not quite in complete shock.

"Lizzie, I know it. Hell, you know it too, don't you? I want you."

Stepping back for a moment Lizzie thought, _I'm not as easy as you think._ "I don't need Miranda to fight my battles for me. I do quite well on my own."

"Ah ...that's was what I came here to talk about. I don't want you to think anything crazy, but do remember when we used to do everything together?"

"Yeah."

"I do mean everything?" Kate insisted.

"Yes, Kate, I remember when we used to play together."

"Yeah, play. That's a good way to put it."

"As I recall, we played around a lot. I wonder why we never even talked about what we were doing. Why did we stopped…playing?"

"Kate, you really don't have to pretend to be nice to me. I know what you tell everyone about me." '_Like I haven't heard some of the stuff she's been saying about me to everyone? I know how she's been putting me down for the last two years. How can she forget that we used to be very special to each other?_ Lizzie thought to herself.

Kate looked back in surprise. "I'm not pretending, Lizzie. We used to be very close, even though I don't act like it."

Lizzie hadn't forgotten either. She remembered practically every day how they used to hang out all the time together and sleep over at each other's houses. Sometimes they'd even shower together. It hadn't been a big deal at first, until Kate had kissed her. Lizzie still remembered her sweet cherry lip-gloss and how good Kate's tongue felt in her mouth. Kate had even rubbed her boobs and touched her between the legs.

"How could I forget?" Lizzie said harshly to Kate. "You slobbered all over me." But then she paused for a moment, softening. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that, it just came out."

"I seem to remember that you really liked how I fingered and licked you until you screamed," Katie shoot back. "But then you didn't want to eat my pussy. You still owe me."

Lizzie looked at her with a puzzled face. "How do you figure?"

"While I went down on you, but you wouldn't put your tongue in my pussy. I really wanted that. I got so mad. I've been on the rag for two years."

"I did finger-fuck you. I think I did a pretty good job, too." Lizzie said, still in a state of shock by Kate's sudden omission of her continued lust.

Kate slid her hand up to feel up Lizzie's breasts. "Fair is fair. I still want you to eat me out." Lizzie resolve began to melt as Kate started pinching her nipples.

"We go on stage in a few minutes. We don't have time…" her words were interrupted as Kate bent down and began kissing her breasts. "Hummm…But aren't you afraid we'll mess up our makeup?"

Suddenly, Kate looked up seriously at her. "I would like your pretty red lipstick smeared all over my face and my pussy. But your right, we do have to take a rain check don't we. Next time, I'm not taking no for an answer." She closed her lips around Lizzie right tit and gave it a long hard suck.

"Will you do me, too?" Lizzie sighed, reaching between Kate's legs, pushing her g-string a side, and put index finger into her friend's pussy. Feeling how wet she was, she pulled out her finger and gave it a lick. "Yummy. You taste pretty good."

"I've really missed you." A smiled glowed across Kate's face, as Lizzie got down on her knees and reached inside her the taller blondes graduation robe.

"Me, too," Kate exclaimed. "I haven't forgotten great you kiss and…how good your pussy tastes." Just then, she paused as Lizzie put her tongue inside the cunt. "I don't want to go on stage now. I mean, not that you're finally giving me head, I don't want things to change. Eat me! Don't stop licking my pussy, my cute little cunt. Don't stop…don't stop…don't stop! Fuucccckkkk you're good! Oooh Gooodddd!" She wrapped her hands around Lizzie flaxen head and crushed her mouth against her pussy.

Lizzie kept her tongue and fingers busy until Kate stopped shaking. When finally finished licking Kate's cute juice, she looked hesitantly up while panting for air like little puppy. She'd enjoyed eating out her long lost friend, but misunderstanding what she'd been just told, Lizzie said, "Kate, the truth is, I'm looking forward to change."

Kate's smile turned icy as the temperature in the bathroom seemed to go down a dozen degrees. While she understood that Lizzie was glad Junior High was over, Kate thought Lizzie meant that their renewed sexual experiences together wouldn't be anything more than a fling of passion. Suddenly, her gleefully emotions roller coasted downward angrily, Kate made a fist. "WHAT!" Kate shouted out. "After I lower myself by offering to lick your putrid cunt, you're…you're dropping…ME?"

Lizzie stood up in complete horror for a moment. Thinking that she was just being played along, her vision was clouded by her own angry storm clouds. "Speaking of smelly cunts," Lizzie shot back. "Did you have to suck all the judges' cocks to make the cheerleader squad, or did you pull a train with them?"

Kate's cheeks turned into fiery sunset as her eyes sparkled angrily. The atmosphere around them turned frosty just as quickly as things had heated up between the two beautiful teenagers. But both girls realized that they couldn't let every one outside in on their fight. Knowing that they had to pretend nothing was bothering them, not yet any way; they both let out a loud, fake laugh while leaving the bathroom.

"Whore," Lizzie whispered as she pretended to hug Kate.

"Skank!" Kate snapped back, while hugging Lizzie so hard it hurt.

Watching from just outside the bathroom window, Matt had been astounded to see his sister do a lesbian dance with none other people than Kate! A smile grew on his face. He would always be thankful his camera recorded the moment. He now had another ace in the hoe… An ace in 'the hoe's' that is.

Lizzie Story continues in Chapter 4

Same Lizzie time…

Same Lizzie channel…

17


	4. Chapter 4

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-f voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter Four

Followed by Matt and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, Lizzie walked slowly and carefully into the auditorium. It took very precise movements to stay balanced on her stilt-like high heal shoes.

Lizzie looked around the school auditorium. Everyone was there…Lizzie's classmates, their parents, family, and friends, the entire faculty, and the school staff. The last thing he she wanted to do was a trip in front of them all. She was determined not to do anything today that would cause public humiliation.

After her parents kissed her, Lizzie joined the huge group of graduates. Would she ever find her friends? Just then, she spotted Gordo. Good old Gordo. He was smart and funny, and he was Lizzy's best guy friend in the world. "Do I look Okay?" she asked when she reached him.

"Lizzie, you should ask Miranda that question," Gordo said.

"But she's in Mexico City!" Lizzie protested.

Gordo sighed. "Yeah, you look much hotter in your black robes than all the other girls," he replied meaning to sound sarcastically, but the sensual tone of his voice implied something much more.

Lizzie nodded. Still worried that he might notice her secret, to ease her mind, she began running through the events of the day. "Okay, good, we walked to the principal. Take the diploma with my left hand, shake with my right hand. Smile and wave. Go back to my seat. And it's 'Later, junior high,' and we're on the class trip to Rome. Nothing can rattle me.' She nodded to herself, feeling the wind blowing her robe up between her legs

"Oh. My God!"

Lizzie whirled around to find Kate Sanders gawking at her. Noticing that Lizzie didn't have any panty lines, Kate reached out and pulled up her gown. "Lizzie, are you wearing a thong?" Kate showed an evil little smile, as she spoke. Lizzie tried to stop her hand, but it was too late.

"Only you would think that you could hide that you're not wearing any panties on you flat little ass!" To prove her point, Kate pulled up Lizzie's graduation robe to briefly relieve Lizzie's naked, but actually quite curvy ass. At that very moment, the marching band stopped playing, and every member of the audience heard Kate say, "Lizzie McGuire, you're a slut!"

"Maybe I am being kind of slutty, but at least I don't fuck anything with a pulse! You're just as pathetic!" While Lizzie had shouted back with the first comeback that popped into her head, she had the awful feeling that her embarrassment was written all over her face. So it was a good thing she didn't know that Matt was capturing it all on his video camera.

"Thanks for noticing," she muttered to Kate before Gordo was able drag her away. "Doesn't she have anything better to do than make me feel bad?" she moaned. "We used to be best friends."

"Yeah, but, that was before she became popular," Gordo told her. "You're a living reminder that she was once a geek, so she does everything in her power to destroy you."

Lizzie looked around her. "Well, that's all about to change," she said with determination. "By the end of today, we are _high school _students. I get to hit the RESET button on my life."

McGuire!" barked a familiar voice.

Lizzie turned around to find Mr. Escobar, the school's drama teacher towering over her. He smelled funny, sort of like the spicy cookies her grandmother made every Christmas.

"Hey, Mr. Escobar. Nice aftershave," she said.

Mr. Escobar ignored the comment. "Margaret Chan either has Ebola or a really bad cold," he said sharply. "You're delivering the class president's speech."

WHAT! Every nerve in Lizzie's body screamed in terror. "Wh-what about the vice president?" she stammered.

"He's not graduating," Mr. Escobar informed her flatly. "The secretary treasurer in next in line. I want you to deliver your speech with as much pride and commitment as Margaret Chan would have done, even though you're no Margaret Chan." He began herding her toward the podium as the band began to play again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Margaret Chan!" said a booming voice. "Check that, Lezzy McGuire!"

With all eyes on her, Lizzie walked very carefully to the podium and gazed vacantly out over the crowd. Everyone fell silent and stared back at her, waiting. And waiting.

Lizzie tapped the microphone, hoping maybe it was turned off. No such luck…one little tap, and a noise like all the fingernails in the world scratching a blackboard shrieked through the auditorium. Everybody jumped.

Lizzie gulped, hearing Kate's words echo through her mind. Oh, My God.

"Margaret Chan couldn't be with us tonight, so I will be taking her place," Lizzie said, managing a smile. Did she just say that? Hey, good beginning! "Well, not that anyone could really do that," she found herself adding. Nobody laughed, so she plunged ahead. "I think we all agree that junior high was filled with embarrassing, awkward, and sometimes even downright humiliating moments. Right?" Complete silence continued. "Me, neither…"

Oh, why couldn't a bolt of lighting just strike her now and end the torment? But then Lizzie caught sight of Gordo. He mimed drinking a glass of water. Good idea!

"I think Margaret would want me to drink some water now," Lizzie said. She retreated to a table with glasses of water on it near the back of the stage. Good old Gordo! Maybe if she drank really slowly, a brilliant idea would come to her and she'd give the greatest speech in Hillridge Junior High history!

Nope. Instead of finding inspiration, Lizzie McGuire found humiliation. As she darted for the water, Kate put her foot down on the end of Lizzie's gown as she walked past. Her gown pulled away, Lizzie's _completely_ naked bottom half was relieved to every one attending the graduation.

In desperation, Lizzie searched for something to cover herself with. And fortunately, she found something. But _unfortunately_, it was the stage curtain. In a horrifying reenactment of her disastrous bedroom gig that morning, Lizzie hit the floor like a bag of grain, pulling the entire stage curtain down with her, covering only part of herself, right in front of the faculty who were sitting on the stage, and the entire school band. But this time, everyone could see her bare shapely ass and…how closely Lizzie had shaved the fine blonde pubic hairs covering the little vertical smile between her legs!

While she thought that things couldn't have gone any worse, little did Lizzie, our heroine, know what was still in store for her!

To be continued in chapter 5

20


	5. Chapter 5

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version by Lude.

Story Codes: minor, f-m, F–m, F-f

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter Five

The next morning, Lizzie McGuire burst through the doors of the airport terminal. Anxious to find Gordo and her other classmates going on the Italian trip, Lizzie wanted to board the plane and get as far away from her old school as possible. After a few days in Rome, no one would remember the graduation disaster. Right?

"Mom, Dad, please, let's go," she said to her parents, who were dawdling, as usual. "I need to leave the country, right now!"

"Sweetheart, please," said Mrs. McGuire. "We know you're upset, but it wasn't that bad."

"Oh, really, Mom?" said Lizzie. "After your junior high graduation was your bare ass shown on _Good Morning America?"_

Mr. McGuire shook his head sadly. "What kind of creep would embarrass you like that by sending Diane Sawyer that video?" he asked.

"Dad, you meant, _em-bare-ass_ didn't you?" Matt suggested, pronouncing the word just as it had been said on television that morning. He wasn't able to conceal a wicked smirk as the McGuire's joined a group of Lizzie's fellow graduates and their parents who were gathered at the airport terminal. This had been a day full of surprises for him.

Lizzie had woken up hoping that Matt wouldn't bother her. But instead, she'd been flabbergasted by the discovering that he had somehow taped her and Kate having oral sex. And his young African-American best friend Lanny was in on it too.

"If you don't do what we tell you to do," Matt told her, "everybody will see it. Not just people at her old junior high, but everybody at your new high school too."

Unwilling to let that happen, Lizzie capitulated. "What do you what me to do," she asked miserably.

"We want you to do every thing," he demanded. "We won't settle for anything less than your hot body, sister. You're going to our sex slave!" While he talked he undid his zipper and let his pants fall to the floor. And Lanny, silent as usually, did the same.

Matt was well endowed for a boy his age. Hopping to compromise, or as a simple act of desperation, Lizzie reached into there boxers. She then pulled out his five-incher and Lana's much thicker six-inch cock, and started dispassionately giving them both head.

"Not good enough, Lizzie," he told her. "Suck my cock like a slut. Do a good job or you know what will happen. Show some feeling this time. And don't forget Lanny's dark meat too."

Lizzie took a deep breath, and locked eyes first with Matt, then Lanny. And Lanny looked like he was going to cry as she bored her gaze into his soul. He was black and born horny just like her brother. They would most undoubtedly blow their loads at any second. She couldn't let that happen. Not yet. Not before she gave him and her brother a taste of their own medicine.

This wasn't the first time she had to relent to their demands. Just the month before, Matt had stolen Lizzie's dairy and threatened to give it to Kate. After locking her door, she'd had to bend down and engulfed first her little brother's cock, then Lanny's in her mouth. Her brother actually had a nice cock, not that Lizzie would have told him, and she easily got into the act of pleasuring him. Lanny's had a nice dick too. And she liked that it was a thicker and how the greater length tickled in her throat.

Not her first blowjob, they soon had their arms folded by behind their heads. Enjoying the lustful ride, when Matt was ready to cum first, he pulled out and gave her a facial just before Lanny blew his load in her mouth.

As cum dripped from all over her face, her hair and her mouth, Matt had her stand in front of him. "Okay, my our Geisha girl, we want you to do a strip tease."

Licking the mixture of boy cum from her lips, Lizzie wasn't surprised that she got into stripping for them. A bit of a whore at heart, she gave them a show, slowly removing her clothes. But this time she even permitted Lanny take off her bra and Matt her panties as they ran their wet tongues all over her hot, teenage body. And then, after given them each a sexy lap dance, they showered together.

Both boys really enjoyed suckling upon her breasts as she washed their cocks, jacking them off. Then she had to suck both their cocks in turn as they ate out her pussy. But even though they both got off, it didn't satisfy the boys. "Okay, now sister dear, get your cute little ass in my bed. We want to fuck!" he demanded.

"What? I won't…I can't go that far." Lizzie said, not being completely honest.

"So what! With a hot body like yours, you're asking for it."

Not taking no for an answer, he grab her and threw her on into his bed. Then jumping on top her, Lizzie tried to put a fight, but the boys were was surprisingly strong. Holding her down, Matt moved to mount her steamy little silt, while Lanny went for another face fuck. And while Lizzie didn't want to loose her virginity, she felt both mysteriously drawn and subject to their wills. The taste and feel of Matt and Lanny's hard cocks filling up her mouth with steamy, white cum had made her pussy wet. So she didn't resist as Matt pulled her limp body to him, even as Lanny rubbed his black rod against her face, before shoving it between her soft, red lips.

Matt began by eating her out. Taking her sweet round ass in his hands, tongue fucking her good and proper, until, he lapped up Lizzie's delicious cum chowder. And surprisingly, she enjoyed it when he tongued her out. Matt then grabbed his dick and rubbed the helmeted tip of his hard dick up and down along the wet crack of her tight young pussy. As he moved it over her clit and along the length of her crack, she began to moan. And surprised by her passion, he loved it when, instead of fighting him, his beautiful sister actually responding to the movements of his dick against the opening of her love canal.

Lizzie became wetter and slicker the more he persisted, the more he explored the opening of her vertical smile with his dick. He slipped his tip inside her moist pussy, while reaching up with his other digits to massage her silt, before lowered his mouth to suck on her ear lob, just the way she liked it. And it was just then that Lanny blew yet another load down her throat.

"Huummmm, Aahhhhhhhh," Lizzie moaned. "Okay! Okay! Just don't tell anyone, you both can fuck me," she said, seemingly in desperation. Then she added, her voice dripping with desire, "Okay, tigers, fuck me, fuck me hard, you studs!" She even reached up and grasped Matt's balls, stroking the base of his cock. Lanny nodded before their mouths connected for a long French kiss as he, silent as ever, wait his turn at her pussy.

So instead of just ramming his cock into her as he had planned, pleased by his sister's sexual powers, he ever so gently worked the velvety tip of his cock into Lizzie's warm moist canal. Bowing to the excitement of the moment, only the front half of his cock slid into her in one hard push. And realizing that she was finally going to lose her virginity, she felt alive for the very first time.

As she French kissed Lanny, Lizzie couldn't believe the sensation of Matt dick being tightly clamped in her hot, moist body. With her legs wrapped around his ass, drawing him in, he humped his shaft into her. In the grips by passion, she thrust her waist against him, helping to force him deeper into her.

Enjoying Lizzie's sudden passion, Matt smiled. Melina had never enflamed him like this, he felt desire and need like he'd never experienced before. It was amazing how incredibly tight his sister clenched the end of his shaft. And even after she'd made him cum twice earlier that evening, after only a couple of minutes of serious screwing, Matt's balls felt ready to explode.

Suddenly Lizzie moaned out. "Gaaaahhhh!" Matt's cock and balls were drenched with her cum. Ready to plant his hot seed, he could smell the unmistakable musty aroma of Lizzie's excited pussy. Her passion took him over the top and he came in an explosion that filled her tight little body. But it was then, to both their dismay, that he finally realized he been in the wrong hole. And his shiny cum flood out of her anus and down across her still unbreached pussy.

Even though Matt had rubbed his cock raw humping Lizzie and Lanny had utterly deflated himself in her mouth, they still wanted to finish the job. But Lizzie, having finally regaining her senses, refused to wait, or to help them get hard again.

Now one month later, Lizzie thought it was time to give them a taste of their own medicine. "Okay, boys, lets have some fun. But you have to do what I say," Lizzie explained as she started taking off her sweater. "Crawl over here and help me boys." They obeyed automatically. "Now we're getting somewhere, finally..." she extended her foot to Matt. "Slip off my shoes, little bro," she instructed, and he began pulling on the pump. "No, not like that. Lick my shoe as you slowly pull it off."

"Lizzie?" Matt exclaimed in shock.

"You want to me don't you?"

Both boys nodded.

"Then do as I say."

"But..."

"No, buts, little men. You want to fuck me, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm..."

Lizzie watched them nod their heads contritely. "Then you have to do exactly as I say, or no sex, do you understand...?"

Matt and Lana nodded again.

"Now lick my shoes and slowly slide them off my feet. And look in my eyes, too, just like I do when I'm sucking your cocks." After another second of hesitation, Matt  
demurely began his task, running his tongue across the top of Lizzie's pump as he worked it off her foot. "The heel, too, lick the heel," Lizzie commanded, lifting her foot up higher.

But Lanny shrugged that he don't understand what.

"You'll see soon enough," Lizzie responded. "Now while Matt works on my feet, you stand up and slip off my bra. Not so fast. Just like your friend, I want you to lick my chest all around the bra straps as you slide them off."

Lanny's eyes suddenly grew huge.

"You want me, don't you...?" Lizzie asked sternly.

Lanny nodded his head.

"Do what she says," Matt hissed as he worked off Lizzie's pump and moved to the other.

Lanny shrugged his shoulders and began to lick and kiss the soft skin along the straps of Lizzie's bra.

"That's it," Lizzie purred. "Along my shoulders there, now down my back. Yeah, right there. Now unfasten the hooks in back and kiss my back right there." She turned her divided attention back to Matt. "Once you get my shoes off and lick them clean, you can start licking my toes." She sensed Matt hesitate. "I said lick my toes," she ordered, watching her pre-teen brother submissively relent. "Lanny, you can slowly slide my bra off now, but move your mouth slowly around to my front. Keep kissing and licking  
me. That's it, along the rib cage. You're a naughty little boy, aren't you...?

"Matt was wrong about you, wasn't he...? Little Mr. Black stud did have a little thing for girls, doesn't he...? Especially girls with nice big tits like mine." She petted Lanny rough black hair as he instinctively nuzzled his fat wet lips upon her succulent breasts and started grazing along her hot, white flesh towards the pink kernels of her bullet-sized nipples. "Not so fast, little man. Slowly. Savor it. Taste my tits."

Lanny and Matt could really suck, and she enjoyed their mouths on her nipples and toes awhile before she turned her attention back to the boys. "Hey look, you boys are so hard! You're not playing with them are you," she giggled.

Matt gazed back at her. "That means you can suck them now, doesn't it...?"

"Not so fast," Lizzie cautioned. "You get those hands off your dicks," she snarled. "You're saving those hard-ons for me. Not your lousy palms. Now unhand them, or I'll  
bite them off..." The boys dropped their cocks, which immediately went limp.

"You dudded out again," Lizzie pouted. "Aren't they ever going to stay hard."

"We just need a little more stimulation," Matt explained.

"Okay, let's move to my bed," Lizzie ushered her two young boys over and plopped down. "Lanny, you keep sucking on my titties and kissing my tummy, while Matt works off these tight jeans." She slinked down on the cushion so that her ass and legs were suspended outward. She grasped Matt's hands and guided them to the snap on her jeans, giggling as he popped open the button. "Oooo," she squealed like a girl the boys' own age. "Do my zipper now, okay...? Slide it down real slow and kiss my tummy while you do it. And Lanny you can suck harder now on my nipples. That's it. You can bite 'em, too. Be a little rough, I'll tell you if it hurts." She stroked the heads of both boys as they unwittingly pleasured her beyond her wildest fantasies, running her fingers through their blonde locks while they devoured her steaming, aching flesh like baby lioness cubs.

In another minute, Matt had worked his sister's jeans down her waist to her thighs. Lizzie kicked up her legs, letting him draw both pant legs down in one fell swoop until all that remained were her silk panties.

Without thinking, Lizzie grabbed Matt by the hair and forcefully guided his mouth down to the sopping wet crotch of her delicates. She felt the young boy resist slightly, but ignored it, pressing him deep into her panty-clad pussy and allowing her brother to inhale the sweet aroma of her arousal. He recoiled slightly before her animal instincts took  
over, overriding his morals and upbringing in a sudden mad rush of cunt-thirst.

Lanny looked at his friend like he was a complete stranger, as he watched Matt suck on her wet panties like he was devouring a triple-fudge sundae.

"Fuck!" Lizzie spat in a spasm of pure ecstasy. "Lanny," she commanded in a throaty voice, "strip..." But still Lanny hesitated. "You heard me," Lizzie barked. "Now, do it!"

Scared, Lanny began to practically tear off his clothes.

"No, honey," Lizzie calmed her voice. "Slowly. Take off everything real slow so I can see everything. I want to drink in that tight little nubile body of yours. Those darling little ass checks. That big black cock."

Lizzie's words were confusing Lanny. He had never even heard language that like that, and hearing it spout forth from her mouth made him feel... disturbed... yet somehow very excited. She was so beautiful. Lanny had always thought so, from the minute they'd met. And sometimes, when he was stroking his cock at night, his mind would wander over the curves of Lizzie's ivory white succulent body. He lusted deep in his heart for her. Not like how he loved any other girl, white or black, but different. And for some reason, although her brain told him all this was wrong, she knew in her heart it was right. He wanted Lizzie, and she was given him her body. She was so beautiful, and above all he wanted to do this, to do whatever Lizzie asked... because it felt so sexy, so adult, so GOOD to fuck a white girl!

Lanny slinked out of his pants slowly. Suddenly self-conscious of the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear and his cock was so hard. Embarrassed, he hesitated even more and found Lizzie's eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, that he had nothing to be embarrassed about, that his cock was precisely what she was going to find so beautiful, so sexy. He smiled and pulled his pants down his legs, letting his hard-on jiggle in the cold air.

Only then did realize how hot his body was, how the sweat was forming everywhere, under his arms, along his slick chest and flat stomach, and especially inside her steaming crotch. God, the heat down in his privates was almost unbearable. He needed to strip for Lizzie now, to avoid dissolving in a pool of black sweat where he stood.

"You're so hot, Lanny," Lizzie gasped even as Matt began to tug at her sopping panties and scoot them down her toned, creamy-white thighs.

"So are you, Lizzie," Lanny eyes conveyed as he slid off her pants.

The cold air now assaulted Lizzie's steaming snatch. Matt tore off her panties like a crazy boy, and threw them across the room before burning his face in her juicy snatch.

With her burning pussy fully exposed now, Lizzie instinctively began stroking her naughty button, thrilling to each sensation as Lanny watched her in absolute rapture. "I want to do that, too," he pouted. "Can I? Can I?"

Lizzie laughed, and then lustfully said, "What! Do you want to eat me too?"

His hungry eyes were the only answer she need. "Sure you do honey, come over here." She yanked Matt hungry face from her twat, giggling as he licked her pussy juice from his glistening face. "You've got to strip now, too, Matt. I want to see both your naked bodies together."

Matt bounced off the couch and did a sassy little strip tease for his sister, while Lanny knelt down at the altar of Lizzie's red-thatched snatch and curiously probed the glistening labyrinth with his naive tongue.

Then her lingering gaze returned to shy, shivering Lanny, who was trying to hard to  
love Lizzie's pussy with her inexperienced tongue. "There, right there," she pressed his face right into her clit. "Lick around the bump, then dart in with a quick stab every couple of seconds. Right on the clit, then go back to teasing it. That's it. Keep me guessing when you're going to stab it again. Oh, shit... yeah, just like that... keep me off balance... fuck... yeah...like that... you've got the hang of it. Eat that hot white pussy, honey. Man, you black boys are good students... christ... fuck... yeah..."

She gestured to Matt and pointed to her own butt.

Matt gave her a puzzled look.

Lizzie flicked her tongue in and out of her mouth and again pointed at her butt, which was pointing conveniently up in the air. Matt shrugged his shoulders, giggled slightly and sank to his knees, burying his gifted tongue straight in her tight butt crack.

"Wha..." He bolted up in a start, but Lizzie pulled his head back down and he resumed his box lunch without another yelp of protest.

"Lick inside my asshole and then down the strip of skin between that and my pussy. Get your tongue all in there. Then up to my little clit."

She turned to Lanny. "How does that feel, baby? How does it feel to eat out a white girl's pussy while her brother licks her asshole?"

"Way cool!" Lanny eyes almost seemed to yip between mouthfuls of Lizzie's juicy cunt-meat.

"I'm going to crawl down on the floor now, okay," Lizzie warned as she slid  
down off the cushions. "Boys we're going to try something else now, okay...? A  
new game."

"What?" Matt exclaimed, as Lanny shrugged, licking her teen cunt juice from her lips.

"It's called a 'Six Nine'," Lizzie smiled. "Scoot around this way Matt so I have a better angle here. Now boys, you eat me out, and I'm going to do both of you. You see how we wind around, all connected. That's why they call it a 'Six Nine.'"

"Cool," the boys piped up in unison, before they each went down on her pussy. Lizzie now buried her face in preteen cock, inhaling the pristine aroma of virgin cock, and licking the sweat from Matt's balls, and thin thighs. And she squirmed with utter pleasure as they traced their tongues up her skittish legs to her the crack of her ass. One mischievous tongue lashed at her puckered asshole, and other teased its way up her flat, stomach. Lost in the moment, Lanny adored Lizzie's fourteen-year-old slit with a litany of licks and kisses that caused the girl's pussy to froth over in utter bliss.

"Oh, Lanny that feels so excellent," the girl swooned as he continued working on her snatch, trying to apply what she was teaching them

Lanny body language seemed to actually bellow that he was gonna cum.

"Me, too!" Matt whelped. "Oh, shit!"

"Lizzie!" Matt exclaimed in horror. "Lanny and I are going to shoot our loads and lose our hard-ons. We've gotta do something."

"You're right," Lizzie emerged from the dazed bliss of licking Lanny's yummy cock. "Judging by the looks of their cocks, I've got you excited enough." Lizzie broke free of the Six Nine and beckoned the boys to stand at attention. "So how 'bout it guys?" she wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "You ready to get your cocks sucked now?"

Lanny breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is the most beautiful, wonderful thing I've ever seen," Matt whispered, totally awestricken.

"Unfortunately," Lizzie giggled, "that will probably remain the most beautiful, wonderful thing you'll ever see for the rest of the your life. From here on out, the rest of it's all downhill, my young brother." 

Lanny look question again at her, a little chagrined.

"I said him, stud," Lizzie gave his hard, chocolate pecker a mischievous tug. "Not you. Look at that dick of yours," she displayed his beefy dark-meat for the everyone to ogle over. "That's almost eight inches. Half the men in the world would kill for that kind of length and girth. You're only eleven, right?"

Lanny responded proudly wagged his dick in her face.

"You've got about another two, maybe three inches coming your way when your growth spurt kicks in," Lizzie kissed the boy's throbbing, brown dick-helmet. "You are going to be one hung muthafucker."

Lanny beamed, his face full of white teeth.

"What abut me?" Matt asked. "Am I going to be a hung muthafucker, too?"

"Well, I don't think you'll come through with the hung part, but you might get the other half," Lizzie quipped, expecting them to laugh. But all that greeted her were blank stares. "Don't you get it? The other half is the muthafucker part... mother fucker... I'm saying he'll probably have to fuck his... oh, forget it."

"Are you going to suck or talk," Matt suddenly blurted out, all cocky now that she'd given him such a big compliment.

"See, what did I tell you," Lizzie smirked before she began lick Lanny's hard brown. Look in his eyes just the way he liked, she coached herself as she stared up his smooth brown belly and into his dark brown eyes. She let lots of drool and dribble from her small mouth onto his large, dark tool, and the contrast of her white spittle and white skin against his stiff, chocolate meat-sicle made the black boy even harder and hornier.

Just then Lizzie's eyes became even bigger than Lanny's when years of silence was suddenly broken. "Shut up, man. My bitch is giving me some nasty head over here. Isn't that right, Lizzie?"

"Mmm hmm..." Lizzie gurgled as she drooled one last glob of spit on his cock-head before easing it into precocious mouth.

"You're my bitch, ain't you?" Lanny prodded, imitating the speech of the rappers he idolized so much. "My little white cocksucking bitch."

"Yep," Lizzie gasped between sucks. "I'm your little white cocksucking bitch, dude."

"Dang, man," Lanny gasped. "You're like going crazy on my rod, Lizzie." Lanny stared down in awe as the pretty white teen sucked inch after inch of his darkmeat into eager mouth. As Matt looked on, even he was amazed. She was handling a man-sized prick with the relative ease of a slut twice her age.

He thought she'd only been with a real live cock for a few times, and was surprised that she was already stuffing five, six, no... seven whole inches down her throat. "Man, can you suck," Lanny's look told the petted blonde. She made sure to smile up at him while impaled her mouth on his tool. "I think I love you, Lizzie," his look told her.

"Now lick my balls, bitch," Lanny told her. Lanny withdrew his cock from Lizzie's gasping throat and bitch-slapped her across her pretty white, doe-eyed face.

"It feels weird," Lizzie wrinkled her nose. She knew that she'd get used to it. She was lucky he didn't have a lot of hair down there yet. That can get kind of gross. And tried to always insist that her men shave their balls."

"How's this?" Lizzie asked as she sucked in one of Lanny's black balls and  
smooched the sack with her clever tongue.

Matt laughed. "How 'bout it, Lanny. How does that feel?"

"Awesome," Matt answered her for the huffing Lanny. "Play with it some more. Roll it around on your tongue, now the other one..."

Lizzie looked up to Lanny for approval and direction.

"What feels good right now is your little white mouth licking my big black balls, bitch," Matt added for his friend. "You got me?"

"Yep," Lizzie smiled at the burgeoning stud and went back to work, trying her hardest to please him.

A little later, when Lizzie was done blowing bubbles with her spit and Lanny's cum, she began her ministrations on Matt's far less formidable weapon. Now fully erect, it didn't even stand at six inches. Slurp … she worked her tongue back and forth along his miniscule length, and he squirmed in delight. Cool, I'm really making the little twerp feel good.

"Oh, brother," Matt gasped. "That feels so good. This is my dream come true, and I didn't even know what it was until today. Lizzie is sucking my cock, Lanny. She is sucking my cock. I think I can feel it growing another inch. Can you feel it growing Lizzie?"

"Yep," Lizzie beamed up at Matt, trying to keep in mind what she'd taught. Make the guy feel powerful. That's what makes him feel good. That's what makes him love you... "I can feel it. It feels like it's getting even bigger," she positioned his small dick sideways and did the 'Harmonica' technique that Miranda had showed her. As she slowly ran her mouth sideways up the short length of Matt's prick, it made him feel like it was  
growing longer.

"You hear that, Lanny?" Matt chirped. "Lizzie says my cock is growing."

"Are you my bitch too, Lizzie?" Matt asked as she allowed his cock to slide further into his mouth, sideways, until it batted up against her cheek.

"Um hmm," Lizzie nodded. Even at Matt's miniature dimensions, the shaft in her mouth was throbbing; it was alive, burrowing into her cheek like a warm, cuddly little animal.

"I want to hear you say it," Matt insisted.

"I'm'ba your'ba b..b..itch," Lizzie blurted out between Matt's accelerating thrusts. She took a deep breath and turned Matt's straightways in her mouth.

"I'm shooting," Matt suddenly chirped as Lizzie drank all he could give her too.

After omitting a little, nasty laugh Lizzie suddenly got up and left them lying exhausted on her bed. And trying to catch his breath, Matt hissed out, "So, what's next?"

That was the exact thought crossing Lanny's mind when Lizzie reappeared, towering naked above him. He watched with a mixture of fear and arousal as she stepped into the odd strap-on apparatus she now held in her hand. As she adjusted the final buckle, it finally occurred to them what it was - a fake penis, a strap-on penis. But what the hell could she want to do with that?

"You boys want to fuck me, don't you...?" she asked like a grade school teacher asking her class whether they wanted play a game. The boys nodded their heads dumbly and in unison. "And you'd do anything to fuck me, wouldn't you ..?" Again they nodded. "Okay, then, pipsqueak," she pointed to Matt, "get down on all fours and stick your ass up in the air."

"No way," he protested.

Lanny's eyes seemed to burn a 'Do it, Matt,' look into his soul. Lanny wasn't kidding around here. He wanted a crack at the white goddesses pussy, and he didn't care what he had to do, or who had to get hurt in order to make his dream come true.

"I'm doing this under protest," Matt pouted as he followed Lizzie's instructions.

"What are you going to do to him?' Lanny scared express demanded.

"It's not what I'm going to do to him," Lizzie cackled. "It's what you're going to do to him."

"What are you talking about?" Matt added.

"You want to fuck me, don't you...? More than anything?" she pressed. "You'd do anything to get in my pussy, wouldn't you, you big black stud."

Lanny's eyes shot wide. His face looked more serious than he'd ever been about anything in his entire short life.

"You're going to fuck him up his little sissy ass while I watch," Lizzie arched her eyebrows. "You do that. You fuck him hard until his ass bleeds, and you can both fuck me - in the ass, in the pussy, double penetration anything. I just want to see you bust his sissy little white ass with that hard black meat of yours. I want you to ride him across the floor until he's covered with rug burns. Deal?" she extended her hand to Lanny.

"Lanny, no!" Matt shrieked as Lanny hesitated.

"Last chance, stud," Lizzie smirked. "Otherwise, you're out of here, and  
you spend the rest of your worthless life wondering what it would have been  
like to fuck my succulent white pussy."

"Lanny, don't..."

"Shut the fuck up, Matt," Lanny pounced on his friend, his hard, black dick  
slapping up against the pipsqueak's tender, narrow, alabaster-white ass cheeks.

"No," Matt squealed like Ned Beatty in "Deliverance."

"Can you shut him up or something," Lizzie gestured with her fist at Lanny. "How can you concentrate with him squealing like that."

She stepped around until she was towering over Matt. She grabbed his hair and jerked his sobbing face up. Teasing her juicy pussy lips across his lips, she yanked back on his hair until his mouth screeched open. Immediately, Lizzie jammed her cunt between Matt's jaws like a sadistic pacifier. "Suck it, worm," she slapped his face to quite him further, before her turning attention back to Lanny.

The hung black boy had his long unlubricated cock pressed up against the puckering opening of Matt's tender, pink sphincter. His howls muffled by the succulent snatch in Matt's mouth, his body seemed about to go into violent convulsions as Lanny sliced a gaping wound between his cherry ass-cheeks. The louder Matt blubbered, the harder Lanny pounded, and the wetter Lizzie's pussy became. "Fuck his punk ass, black-boy," she hissed in Lanny's ear, biting his lobe until she drew blood. "Fuck his punk white ass a bloody red. Do that, and you get my prize white pussy, black-boy. You'd do anything for white pussy, wouldn't you? Even fuck your best friend up the ass. All you black-boys are the same."

Slit your mother's throat for a crack at some white snatch. Go on, fuck him. Fuck your little friend. I want to see him bleed. The more blood, the hornier I get, and the hornier I get the harder I'll fuck you, stud. You ready for the monster fuck of your life, boy? You think you can handle it? You'll never know unless you kill him with that big black prick of yours, right up his tender, bloody, cherry, punk, white asshole.

"UGGGHHHH..." Matt blubbered as his eyes rolled up into his sockets, and he went into shock.

"Fuck him," Lizzie hissed. "Harder. That ain't shit, black-boy. You'd better fuck a lot harder than that if you get a shot at my white pussy."

Lanny, the sweat pouring down his face, drove even deeper, harder, into the boy's tiny anus, the tightness milking his cock until his knees went weak and he felt his hard black dick fire spurt after spurt of thick cum into the tiny boy's colon. An instant later, he collapsed, his spewing dick sliding out of Matt's slick, bloody asshole. Lizzie knelt over and scooped up the noxious combination of Lanny's hot spank and Matt's salty blood. She licked it off her fingers and then bent over to kiss Lanny on the mouth, spitting the  
mixture deep into his throat like a hocker from hell.

Lanny made a begging gesture that obviously meant, "Can I fuck you now?"

She squeezed his slackening black tool and smirked. "You can't screw me with a limp dick, black-boy," she teased him. "Guess you're out of luck. Some big black stud you turned out to be. Your first chance at prime white pussy, and you shoot your load like a pathetic sissy-boy whitey. I guess it is just a myth, isn't it. All you black-boys are just a bunch of talk, that's all. Some big black stud you turned out to be. Your life is over, boy. All you had was your cock, and now that turns out to be worthless, too. Just like your sorry black-ass. Go suck a crack pipe, black-boy. Your miserable life just ended."

"Get hard," Matt pleaded with his own cock as he furiously jacked its limp length.  
"Please get hard."

Lizzie stood up and swaggered triumphantly across the room to the door

"We'd better get this place cleaned up," she suddenly brushed aside the last two hours and became Lizzie the junior high graduate once again. "You remember the fit dad threw after he caught us playing hockey in here."

"Yeah," Matt moped, aware now that playtime had ended. He and Lanny were too exhausted to even find their clothes.

"You girls get tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum cleaned up and out of here, too," Lizzie pointed to where Matt and Lanny still were curled up in fetal positions sucking their thumbs.

"Come on you stud-duds," Lizzie at the boys and threw their pants at them. "Get out of here. I'm done with you. It was so nice of you to come over and play," Lizzie mocked the boys as they staggered out the door. "We'll have to do this all again."

"When you get back from Rome, we'll see about that tight little pussy of ours," Matt demanded as he pounded his bed in sexual frustration.

But both McGuire children were left wide-eyed and speechless when Lanny finally opened his mouth. "Fuck, we can do Melina until Lizzie gets back. She's a hoe that don't stop."

29


	6. Chapter 6

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-m, f-m-m, F-f, F-m 

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter 6

The story of Lizzie, our heroine, now resumes with her about to depart from the airport on her class trip to Rome, Italy.

Even though Lizzie actually enjoyed Matt fucking her up the ass, she didn't want him, of all people, to know that. Especially now, since Lizzie in an intriguing, yet incestuous way, looked forward to her homecoming. After giving her family a final good bye, Lizzie was swept by a wave of students heading excitedly to Flight SM#1.

Just then, the blare of a horn cut all conversation short, and the little crowd parted to make way for a golf cart driven by an airport employee and carrying one very special passenger. Her long blonde hair was meticulously coiffed and held in place by a flaming red headband. Nicely filling out a Flair Ise sweater, she wore matching black leather mini shirt and hip boots. When the cart came to a stop and the woman stepped out to join the group. It was clear to Lizzie that this woman was no shrinking violet.

Gordo spotted Lizzie and her family and came over. "That's Miss Dominatrixmeyer," he explained. "She's going to be our high school principal for the next four years. If you're on her good side, it's a one-way ticket to an Ivy League school."

"What if you're on her bad side?" Matt asked.

A janitor with a mop and wringer pushed past them, heading for the men's room. "Excuse me, people!" he said. "I need to mop up some puke!"

Gordo pointed at him.

"You end up that guy?" Matt asked.

"He'll mop up what's left of you," Gordo said seriously, shaking his head.

But studying Miss Dominatrixmeyer, Lizzie somehow felt dominated by her. She was carrying what looked like a heavy black pointer with steel spikes on one end. _Geez,_ Lizzie had to wonder, _what kind of woman was she? Perhaps, part principal and part pit bull._ The woman radiated confidence and control as parents shouted at her. She was unlike any other women Lizzie had ever known. _Well, besides for Kate_, Lizzie realized. All the students who were going on the Rome class trip were gathering around Miss Dominatrixmeyer.

"Can you make sure there's no garlic or soy products in anything my Brittany puts near her mouth?" asked one mother.

"Luke has tennis elbow," said a father. "Could someone carry his luggage?"

"Make sure little Steven takes his crabs medication," asked another.

On and on the parents prattle until Miss Dominatrixmeyer had heard enough. She pulled out a megaphone. "Attention, parents!" she shouted. "SHUT YOUR FUCKEN HOLES!"

That stopped the chatter. Lizzie wasn't sure if she should laugh or run away now, while she still could. But at the same time, Lizzie could feel a burning fascination grow deep inside of her even as she grew moist between her legs.

"I am on a mission to drag your progeny to thirty-one historically significant Roman landmarks in two weeks," Miss Dominatrixmeyer said. "When these back-talking miscreants return to you, they will have dipped their panties into a lake of culture before assuming their destiny folding shirts at the outlet malls, taking orders at the drive through or giving lap dances at strip clubs.

Nobody said a word. Except for Matt, that is. "She seems nice," he said with a satirical scowl.

Miss Dominatrixmeyer cast her laser-like scrutiny on Lizzie and the students around her. "Many…actually, most of your classmates opted for a thirty-six-hour bus ride to Waterslide Wonderland and a week of decadent frivolity and debauchery at the Water Wonder Motor Inn were there probably filming the next _Girls Gone Wild_ video." Her voice dripped sarcasm. "But you, who are not bastard-breading trailer trash, will get to experience the delights of _La Citta Eterna._"

Everyone stared, uncomprehending.

"Rome…the Eternal City," Miss Dominatrixmeyer explained. Then she exclaimed, as if to herself. "Did none of this brood of ass licking _children _read the info packet?"

All the students scrambled to open their packets. Gordo leaned close to Lizzie. "Watch and learn," he whispered, raising his hand. "Miss Dominatrixmeyer, I just want to let you know that I'm looking forward to this exciting and both academically enriching trip."

Their future principal narrowed the full force of her gaze on Gordo. Lizzie realized that her best friend had just put his balls in a nutcracker. Gordo had seriously stepped in it.

"Name?" Miss Dominatrixmeyer barked at Gordo in utter contempt.

"David Gordon."

Miss Dominatrixmeyer scribbled on a little pad. "David Gordon, sneaky brownnoser with hidden agenda, and…," her eyes drifted downward, "a cute ass that needs my _special_ attention."

Gordo blanched. "But…"

"Do I detect a bit of attitude. Hummm…" she showed a wicked smile. "Bring your little prick to my room tonight to receive punishment. In the morning, we'll see if you're still looking forward to this trip, little man!"

"But…"

_Smack_! Miss Dominatrixmeyer cut him off with a crack of her pointer across his face. Gordo was left speechless, his hands grasping his bloody nose.

"Now all of you little bastards embark on the plane NOW!" roared Miss Dominatrixmeyer. "STAT! LET"S MOVIE!" Of course, everyone moved.

Lizzie wasn't sure exactly what happened after that. Her father and mother tearfully babbling away, her brother pawed at her. As a parting gesturing of sorts, while her parents weren't looking, Lizzie took Matt's right index finger and inserted it inside of her pussy; letting him poke her one last time. Then she taunted him, "I know what you'll being dreaming of. See you later LITTLE brother!"

Standing besides her, Gordo laughed. "Good one Lizzie, put the little dip-shit in his place."

Soon Lizzie stood in line to board their flight. "Hey," said a voice in Lizzie's ear. Ethan Craft draped one arm across Gordo's shoulders and the other reached down to Lizzie's ass. "We're going to the land where they invented spaghetti, pizza and Sophia Lorena!"

And Ethan smiled when he realized that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Then both Gordo and Lizzie looked on in horror when Ethan said. "Did you check out Miss Dominatrixmeyer? Gordo, that bitch, kind-a fucked you up, didn't…?" _Smack! _He'd realized too late who was right behind him.

"Ouch! What the fuck…! Stop hitting…" Ethan cried out.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_ "Come with me little boy…" _Smack! Smack! _ "Time for your first private lesson how to properly address your superiors in pubic!" With one hand clenched around the back of Ethan's neck and the other in his pants between his legs, Miss. Dominatrixmeyer dragged him to the first class section of the plane and slammed the door behind them.

Lizzie couldn't hold back a grin. While Ethan might need a good kick in the balls, the best part of the trip still was that Kate, and all her cocaine addicted friends who'd be ragging on her for messing up graduation, went to Waterslide Wonderland!

But that happy thought suddenly burst into flames as another voice said, "How many Lizzie's does it take to screw in a light bulb?" It was Kate of course. "I don't know," she answered herself merrily, "but it only takes one to fuck up a graduation!"

Fourteen hours later, Lizzie, Gordo, and all their other classmates trudged out of the plane and entered Rome's Fiumicino Airport. Lizzie hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt, because she felt like shit. But the flight had been a lot of fun. The high point of the flight had to have been the wet t-shirt contest!

All the girls had entered of course. But instead of water pistols, the boys got to lick them down with their tongues. Every one on the plane must have licked Lizzie's t-shirt including, to her surprise, Miss Dominatrixmeyer who was judging the contest! Lizzie had thought she had a good chance of winning, that is, until Kate stripped off her shirt and let Miss Dominatrixmeyer suck on her bare nipples as everyone howled! But after a good start, the rest of the trip had made her feel like a lemon in a juice press. "Did we have seats, or did we fly in the hull of a slaveship?" she asked Gordo, wondering why her tongue felt like a wadded-up sock.

In reply, Gordo sniffed his armpit and rubbed his crouch. "Eww. Hold your noise if you come near me."

Gordo still had a big smile painted on his face. He'd had it since he received his own punished from Miss Dominatrixmeyer during the night. Lizzie had also noticed that Ethan, despite his own shit-eaten grin, walked like his balls had been threw a meat grinder.

"Like anyone would ever," Kate chirped.

Lizzie gawked at her ex-best friend in disbelief. How did Kate do it? She looked perfect. Kate looked pristine and as energetic as ever. "That's not the outfit she wore on the plane," Lizzie whispered to Gordo. But how did she do it? Her carry-on bag was microscopic! But what if…Kate had been in first class hadn't she?

Kate strutted past Lizzie like a peacock. "People who haven't traveled…_shouldn't_."

Gordo surprised Lizzie, when he retorted, "Kate. Go fuck off!"

Kate face grew storming, but Gordo raised his hand threateningly to hit her if she said anything more. To Lizzie's greater astonishment, Kate retreated without say a word. Lizzie smiled. Impressed by Gordo's boldness, she felt herself grow wet between the legs, again.

Half an hour later, everybody was packed in a yellow tour bus that swept through the streets of Rome. The late afternoon sun shone brightly on the beautiful city, but Lizzie couldn't focus on anything. Despite the fact that she'd had little to do during the flight except sleep, she still felt totally exhausted. And what time was it, anyway? Shouldn't it be dark out?

The bus stopped, and everybody filed out. Acting like tired sheep after a long day's graze, the students followed Miss Dominatrixmeyer into the lobby of a small, but completely charming hotel and, at her signal, gathered around.

"Welcome to the Hotel Cambini, you unfit scum," said Miss Dominatrixmeyer. She continued to talk as she took a quick head count. "Lest you think there are more of you and less of me and therefore you will be able to pull anything over me, think again." Miss Dominatrixmeyer padded her right side to where she was packing a very large .44 Magnum Desert Eagle Automatic. All shinning chrome and walnut, the gun was tucked into a black leather holster, of course.

"In addition," Miss Dominatrixmeyer continued, "beside for being smarter, faster, and better armed…I have enlisted help." She indicated a short man with a dark mustache, wearing a wide smile, who stood attentively nearby. "The assistant manager of this hotel, Gigolo Averni, was a commander in the Italian navy and is as on top of his game as I am on mine. Gigolo, feel free to brief my students on security procedures here at the hotel."

After a lengthy speech about everything off limits and nothing they could do, in his heavy Italian accent Gigolo add, "We serve…dikes and…the bitches at five."

Trying to puzzle it out, Lizzie shook her head. Huh?

Miss Dominatrixmeyer cried, "They'll serve drinks and sandwiches at five." The women paused for a moment, a look of fury on her face before shouting again, "Room assignments!"

Gordo and Ethan were paired up. Then she turned to Lizzie. "Lizzie McGuire, seeing how Margaret Chan and Miranda Stanches were unable to make the trip, you'll be rooming with…Kate Sanders.

'_KATE!'_ Lizzie couldn't believe her rotten luck after Miss Dominatrixmeyer finished her sentence. But shortly thereafter, as Kate claimed the bed by the window in the room the two girls were forced to share, the horrible reality was undeniable.

"Lizzie," said Kate brightly, "seeing as we're roomies now and we're going to have to spend a lot of time together, I want you to know that I understand that you want to put all that really 'em-bare-assing' stuff behind you and just move on and have a fresh start."

Lizzie continued to stare at Kate, but now feeling less horror and more curiosity. "You do?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," said Kate. "I understand your dream. It's a big dream. It's a huge dream. And you can't do it alone. In fact, I don't think you can do it at all." Putting her hand on Lizzie waist, Kate smiled sadly and contemptibly. "Let it fucken go."

Lizzie felt her cheeks go red and wondered how the universe could be so cruel, so often and to _her_. But, noticing the warm feeling of Kate's fingers on her bare skin, Lizzie grew wet between her legs, again.


	7. Chapter 7

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-m, f-m-m, F-f

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter Seven

Having Kate as her roommate really darken Lizzie's day, but good old Gordo came to her rescue. That evening, he took Lizzie up a flight of stairs he'd investigated earlier. Lizzie climbed step after step and suddenly found herself greeted by a thousand twinkling lights. The stairs led them to the rooftop of the hotel.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Gordo asked her.

"Wow," Lizzie replied. "So cool!" And it was. Glittering with lights, basking in the amber glow of twilight, the wonder and splendor of Rome spread out below her. She decided to make a resolution. "You know something? I'm not going to let Kate Sanders get to me. In fact, promise me something."

"Anything," Gordo said. "Anything at all!"

"Promise me we'll have adventures. This is our chance to start over…to do anything we want to do. Anything you want me to do."

Gordo seemed to like that idea. He cocked his head, smiling. "Yeah, I know. Adventures. You're right. You and me. Deal. I need to, because when I get home I'm supposed to go to chemistry camp." He saw the look on Lizzie's face. "I kid you not."

"You know what's really frightening?" Lizzie asked him. "I think my mom signed me up for that, too." And feeling the chemistry between them, she looked out at the amazing scene before her and smiled. They might never have such an opportunity again.

Laying down of the roof, she heard Gordo say, "How about we give something else a experiment on?" Knowing full well he could stare all day at the view of her sexy body, prefect skin, and gorgeous smile, he handed her a liter bottle of Vodka. "We better get puss…busy!"

In a little later, a half empty bottle laid next to them. Taking her eyes from the city and turning around, Lizzie happened to look between Gordo's legs. She was surprised to notice that the bulge in his pants was very large. Feeling a sudden onrush of passion, Lizzie just had to hold his thick, huge cock in her hands, especially since her father hadn't wanted to her jack him off yesterday. She hungrily wanted to wrap her fingers around his big dick, and to feel it grow as she stroked his meat into a full-blown erection. Wanting to feel his cock, throbbing and hot, in her mouth, our young teenage heroine grew wet between her legs, again.

Standing above her, Gordo found it impossible to overlook Lizzie spreading her luscious legs wide. Just then, he saw something that made him freeze. His eyes were glued to the closely shaved, blonde bush that was hid under her thin…very thin, lace panties. Smiling at the stunned young man, Lizzie asked, "Like anything you see…down there?"

He could only nod his head to her question as she began rubbing her fingers along the insides of her legs. Slack-jawed, Gordo practically drooled on himself. He had never seen such an erotic sight.

Her face glowed with an almost innocent looking that hid devilish desires. Lizzie hands then slithered up her inner thighs, the touch of her skin felt like warm velvet, soft and supple with youth. Parted her legs into a wide "A", she pulled opened her outer lips, spreading the tawny blonde-curls, and partially revealing her pink wet folds. Then beginning her own ministrations, she pushed one of her fingers past the thin material covering her womanhood, guiding it between the lips of her beautiful pussy.

Basking in the sight of Lizzie's exposed young, jailbait flesh, Gordo had moved close to get a better view. He had always wanted her to come on to him, but this was beyond all his dreams.

Clasping a hand around the bugle in his pants, Gordo stroked himself as she continued to fondle her pussy. He knew exactly when she found her most sensitive spot. She seemed to jump and gasp all of a sudden. She concentrated less on his member as she drew her attention to the growing feeling in her own groin. Her breathing grew shorter and quicker, and her hips began a slow, rhythmic thrust against her hand. Gordo sat in wonder as he watched the beautiful fourteen-year-old alternately plunged her fingers into her own ass and pussy, working her way to climax.

Lizzie soon gasped with delight as a small orgasm gripping her body. She pinched and massaged her taut nipples. And enjoying his close presence, cunt juice oozed from Lizzie's orifice and coated her hand and thighs. At last her legs clenched and she emitted a high-pitched half-squeal. She realized what he wanted and arched her back. Shamelessly, she spread her legs even wider apart, exposing her trickling sex utterly to his eager eyes. Then she pulled her panties aside, leaving herself bare before him.

He stood motionless, captured by the vision of the Lizzie's well-lubricated, tight teenage snatch, outlined by the fuzz of her light blonde cunt hair. Even though his hand had stopped, Gordo's cock swelled as she continued to stoke herself.

Lizzie then looked up at her friend with lusty eyes. This time it was her turn for her eyes to widen as she ended up staring at his erection that was right in her face. Realizing that the touch of her own fingers wasn't as satisfying as a big, hard cock, she decided to take another risk. She raised her hand and ran her soaked finger along his lips. Staring up at his raised crotch, after licking her lips, she told him, ""Gordo. You've always been such a good friend to me. Call it…a thank you present."

"Hummm, I like it too." Lizzie withdrew her fingers from his mouth sucked and licked them too, her tongue going between and around her fingers, getting every last bit.

Suddenly, completely unable to resist her own illicit desires, she reached up between Gordo's legs. Quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, she pulled down the front of his underwear and his thick hard shaft popped out of its hiding place, hitting her in the forehead.

It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen in her life. Gordo's cock stood at attention of a full eight inches long. Her wide blue eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of her cum filled prize. She was actually amazed. His cock was almost as large as her father's.

"Gordo, Hummm. I didn't you know you had another surprise for me." She gazed down, drawing her lips together and whistled. "Such a big surprise!" _Long and wide, it was a nice cock_, she thought, _very nice for a boy his age_!

Lizzie smiled as she reached out to touch him. She continued to stare at his engorged cock, licking her lips. The young flaxen fawn then rubbed her fingers along Gordo's boner. It jerked at her touch. Taking him in both her hands, he sprouted a happy riotous look as she gave him several hard strokes, then she removed one hand to fondle his ball sack below.

"Oh, Lizzie! That feels so good!"

The prick-hungry young girl then wrapped her fingers around Gordo's cock. Lizzie could feel it swell even more as she stroked his meat into a full-blown erection, throbbing and hot. Still kneeling, she reached up and touched his dick again, using her small hands to move it around and inspect it from all angles. Fireworks went off before Gordo's eyes when the licentious imp then leaned forward and stuck out her tongue, licking the head of his hard cock and tasting his pre-cum.

"Hummm, Gordo, you really…taste really nice. Kind of salty and meaty and not too sweet."

"Oh, Lizzzzie, that feels so good," he wailed in ecstasy. He feared his brain was about to meltdown! The most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of the earth had just licked his cock!

"Oh, Gordo, you're so big! Do you think it will fit?" teased Lizzie. She knew full well that it would fit, but it felt like the right thing to say at the time.

The semi-novice cocksucker brandished an evil-half smile as she embraced his dick in one petite hand and lowered her head until her lips engulfed his mushroom head. With her left hand she grabbed the base of his massive cock. She put her mouth down almost entirely over it. She tightened the grip of her gums and he could feel her flat and delicious tongue against the side of his thick organ. Then Lizzie sucked the knob for a minute, running her tongue around and around the rim.

He shouted out, "O God! Suck it! Lizzie, you beautiful, sexy girl, suck my cock! I wanted you to suck my cock for ever!"

Her lips slid down past the bulbous head of his manhood as she sucked furiously, her hands pumping whatever bit of cock that couldn't fit in her mouth. He groaned at the sight and feel of this lovely angel's mouth and tongue. He wrapped his hands around her head as she suckled on his helmet-shaped crown, bobbing her head as she slurped. At the same time she jacked his shaft with her delicate fists. Soon her rhythm was perfect. Each down stroke of Lizzie's soft red lips met with an upstroke of her hand. Her best friend moaned. Then he moaned again.

"O God, Lizzie, don't stop! Never stop!"

Sucking hard, she pulled Gordo's hard dick out of her mouth with a loud pop and licked down the shaft to his hairy balls. Lizzie then scooped them into her palms and pressed them against her lips, kissing, licking, and sucking. His knees weaken as the wicked fourteen-year-old girl played with his nuts.

Rapidly bobbed her head up and down rhythmically, at the same time Lizzie used her fingers to stroke the underside of his penis. Faster and faster she sucked and pumped. His legs began to shake. Her own moans became quick gasps as her dance on Gordo's cock became more frenzied. He felt his balls rise up into his body and his shaft swell. He grabbed her head and drew it down on his shaft as they both became awash in their respective orgasms. Lizzie's body jerking and spasming as Gordo's sperm prepared to burst forth. 

"Aahhhhhhhh!" With a moan, his cock finally let loose its first load of hot cum, filling Lizzie's mouth, and spilling out the sides. Coughing, she pulled away as his cock jerked again and again. Several streams of cum slapped her in the face and hair. But acting quickly, she took him back in her mouth for his last few convulsions. She kept her lips tight, trying to get all of his semen. The beautiful blonde swallowed each spurt, loving the taste and the sensation of his hot milky sperm filling her mouth and going down her throat.

Gordo could only stand there, repeating, "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy…SH!"

She sucked until he had no more to give. She swirled her tongue around and around the cockhead before releasing his dick. As cum dripped from Lizzie's mouth, nose, chin, forehead, and hair, she smiled up at him. Then she worked her tongue and fingers around to clean off her face. When she was done she licked her fingers clean. "Like I said, kind of salty, but you taste nice," she said. "How was it? Did you like me sucking your cock?"

Completely blow away, Gordo could only nod his head.

She then bent forward and swallowed up his now deflated cock. And his smile returned as her tongue played, sucking him hard again.

"This is a wonderful start of joyous adventure!" Finally able to speak, Gordo shouted out as Lizzie deep throated him. "O, Wow! Lizzie, this is just like a movie…I've wanted to cum in your mouth for so long!" And while he was mystified by what had happen, like any boy his age, of course he wanted more.

She continued to press his cock down into her throat, again and again. All along she played with his stiff prick and hairy balls. Meanwhile, he reached out and unbuttoned her shirt. The wonderful swell and shape were beyond description as he cupped her large, firm breasts with his hands, caressing them through the fabric of her white bra. When she had to take a breather, she thrust her chest outwards, offering them to him. After her shirt fell from her shoulders, her satiny lace bra went next. He had a look of astonishment when he held her beautiful mounds of flesh in his hands.

Enjoying the thrill of him playing with her puffy, extended pink nipples and firm perfectly round titties, she closed her eyes. He happily took his time, stroking, caressing and kissing them. Then he filled both his hands with her bare ass and happily suckled on both her wonderful, full breasts in turn, making her squeal with delight. He loved the milky, yet strawberry taste of her nipples. And realizing what he wanted next, she arched her back.

Shamelessly, Lizzie spread her legs wide apart, exposing herself completely to his needs. Then she began to rock her hips. He slipped his long, middle finger inside her teen pie and felt her cunt clamp around his probing digit. His fingertip pressed against her hymen as he cautiously poked further. The elastic membrane yielded a little, causing her to moan, but he was not sure if he heard pleasure or pain. Then bending down, he licked up her juices, probing his tongue into her virgin cum-chowder.

Kneeling in front of her, his eyes roaming her unblemished body, he told her, "Lizzie, I want to…" He paused to looked down into her bright eyes. "I want to make love to you."

He slid the tip of cock between the folds of her labia, rubbing up and down along the wet lips of Lizzie's vulva's and into the narrow slit. She gasped softly, biting her lip, as she stared happily back into his eyes.

"Oh, Gordo!" she exclaimed. "Fuck me!"

To be continued in Chapter Eight!


	8. Chapter 8

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-m, voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter 8

Gordo smiled as Lizzie's cunt lips parted to envelop his cock head. He grunted as the tip of his prick slipped between her swollen pussy-lips. _God, she's tight_,' he thought. Gordo kissed along her neck, below her right ear as he pushed again and this time the whole head went in side of her for the first glorious time.

Gordo felt the warmth and her wetness like he'd never experience before. As he felt how incredibly tight her lips clenched the end of his thick shaft, he could smell the unmistakable musty aroma of her excited pussy.

'_Wow!'_ thought Lizzie. There was a stretchy feeling inside her pussy. It hurt! But it felt good at the same time. It was much better than his finger, but his size made her pussy ache. She was amazed as his cock started to cleave into her gooey little slit. He started sliding back and forth, back and forth, sawing just an inch into her. Then, suddenly, he slipped in another inch. The friction was incredibly intense from the walls of her tight  
soft, wet virgin pussy.

"Oh God," she groaned, "you're in me, you're in me!" She screamed as more of her orgasmic lubricating fluid flowed out and ran down Gordo's shaft

"I can't believe it, Lizzie. We're actually fucking! I can't believe it. My cock is actually in you!"

"God I want you." She whispered. "Gordo, fuck me again and again, please, please...oh god I need it."

"You can count on that, Lizzie. You're the only sheave I want for my sword!"

"Go ahead and make you're self at home," she told him.

With the head of his cock in her, Gordo bent forward and excitedly French kissed her. With their lips locked in passion, Lizzie started rubbing her nipples, as his cock resumed its invasion of her tiny cunt. He was barely three inches in when Gordo felt her unavoidable barrier. He pushed a little harder but the taut membrane of flesh refused to give. Lizzie pleaded into his eyes, her face a mask of pleasure and pain. He pushed again and her hymen stretched ... painfully. And cumming in a flood, Lizzie juices ran down his shaft and covered his balls.

"Ahhhhhhh, Gordo! Fuck me like a slut. Don't worry about hurting me. I want you to use me! Fuck me…!" Lizzie's shouts suddenly stop.

They both knew they were at the threshold of another wondrous adventure. She seemed not to show the slightest bit of hesitation, that is, until her mood suddenly changed. As apprehension and fear took the place of desire and passion, Lizzie pulled away and said…

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" she screamed. "…Gordo, we've been friends for so long, we shouldn't... I don't think we should do it."

Sorrowfully, Gordo pulled back and removed his cock-head from Lizzie's glove tight pussy. Lizzie stretched cunt-lips pulled outward, clinging to the thick knob as it left. His prick head glistened with her pussy-juice that drip from his tip when pulled free.

"Lizzie," Gordo interrupted her. "I have always wanted us to be close. But…don't worry. I'll always be your friend. You can count on that. I guess we should head back down before we get caught."

"Thanks, but…but Gordo, while I'm not ready to…to go all the way." While her voice sounded nervous, Lizzie's face actually glowed. Gordo wasn't certain what to think or feel. "I think," she continued, "I'm still ready to have some more adventures..." As she finished speaking, her smile seemed to melt his knees as her hands harden other parts. "So, I don't think we're finished yet? We just have to try different channels."

Gordo laughed at her joke. Lizzie smiled and then she resumed deep throating his cock till he was sucked dry. Gordo groaned again and again at the sight and feel of this lovely angel working his manhood like a professional.

With one hand still clasped around Gordo cock, while Lizzie continued to suck, she began to fondle herself again with the other. Soon he couldn't stand it any longer. Without out a second thought, excited at the thought of giving her, what he thought would be, her first pussy licking. He grabbed her by the hips and forced Lizzie to lay on her back, interlocked his body with hers in a joyous sixty-nine.

He then slid his hands under her skirt, caressing her small tight ass with his fingers. His hands fondled the young girl's buttocks as his fingers kneading the soft, smooth flesh. He kissed along her stomach, then below it. Lizzie giggled when he slid his hands under her panties, cupping her firm little buttocks, then squeezing them like ripe fruit. "Gordo," murmured Lizzie as she slid forward to wrap her legs around his face, her hands pressed against his head. Sliding past her moist panties, Gordo fingered her soft little slit, the pink flesh wet and slick with her young female juices.

"Oh, that feels good, " moaned Lizzie, her warm breath coming in sharp gasps. "Eat my pussy, Gordo. Put your tongue in me!"

With her soaking wet pussy directly in his face, she used her skills in fellatio. Lizzie proceeded to work on his dick as Gordo feasted on her succulent young pussy. Lapping furiously, he shoved his face into her tiny cunt. She squealed in pleasure, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him deeper between her legs. He concentrated on her swollen, erect clit, and her hips began to buck wildly. Gordo had to hold her down to keep his tongue on target.

Her body stiffened, her back arched, as she wailed, "GOOORRRRRRDDDDOOOO!" she cried as he wailed back, "LIIIIZZZZZIIIIEEEEEE!"

They were both lost as orgasmic bliss washed over her body. Lizzie spasmed over and over until she collapsed, her climax spent. His cock still in her mouth, she gasped for breath. As cum ran from her mouth, looking up, she saw Gordo's face was covered with her own juices. Her own juices trickled out of her cunt and down her slim, bare thighs. He sucked and licked Lizzie's little pussy until she orgasmed again and a thick stream of honey gushing out into his waiting mouth. After devouring her honey-like pussy juice, he licked up the crack of her ass until reaching the base of her back.

When Gordo felt his balls ready to burst again, he cried out again as he nailed his orgasm into her. "LIIIIZZZZZIIIIEEEEEE!" As his body shook, he pulled out, his cum spewing cock from Lizzie's mouth and shot his cum all over her body, covering her stomach, her face and her breasts.

"That was . . . wonderful . . ." she said between breaths. "Let's do it again?"

When Gordo got her off again, he laid side by side with her. He looked at her body, this time not as just her friend, but as a man who has just had his nuts blowout. He admired her curves, her beauty and the so-called innocence of this 14-year-old girl. 

"Gordo did you like that, did I make you feel good." Lizzie asked.

"Yes honey, you were so good, this wasn't your first time was it Lizzie," he inquired

"No Gordo, Daddy told me about the birds and the bees. But, like I said, I plan on staying a virgin. But, you know, you're almost as big…"

"What? What do you mean?" he said, cutting her off.

"Well, Daddy…Daddy gave me a few movies on how to pleasure men. You did seem to enjoy what he taught me," she spoke, sounding a little hurt.

"But…I didn't realize you're from Arkansas?"

"That's not funn…"

Gordo cut her off. "That didn't come out right. You're right. I really did enjoy what just happen. I'm really sorry, Lizzie. I'm not a virgin either. You're so beautiful. I guess I lost my head for a moment."

Lizzie looked at him. Hoping to continue pleasuring him, she said, "Gordo, while I'm keeping my virginity, perhaps you might like to fuck my tight little ass," Lizzie stated, to his absolute delight. "Besides, who have you been doing it with?"

"Whom, have I been doing it with, you mean," Gordo corrected her.

"Then, whom fucked you?" she almost it shouted out.

"Well, Miranda does have a nice body…"

"Miranda never told me that she did it with you!"

"It just sort of happen… We fucked right before she left for Mexico City. And then there was that girl…"

"I don't want to hear about it," Lizzie, now shouting, told him. But then immediately, she asked. "You actually fucked Miranda. Was she any good?" The interested smiled on Lizzie face showed that her sincerity. 

"Yes, but…Lizzie, she's not have the cocksucker you are, my sexy sweet little virgin," as Gordo complemented her, he padded her ass and stroked her breasts. And Lizzie stroked him back in all the right places.

But Gordo was still uncertain about whether he could believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. He was both shocked and excited. Lizzie it was made certain that she was still been horny when she reached out and stroked, licked and sucked his cock until it was fully hard again.

"Okay, now," Lizzie told him. "I've a special place I want you to put that nice big cock of yours."

"I like it when you say the work cock," Gordo said.

"Damn it, will you shut-up and fuck me up the ass now. Or should I see if Ethan isn't too busy?"

Not wanting for answer, Lizzie turned around and got up on her knees. Because Gordo was much bigger than her brother, Lizzie was hesitant about the pain of anal sex with her best friend. But she set her jaw and placed her hands on her pale young buttocks, and spread them slowly for him.

With her shapely butt spread in front of him, Gordo knew he wouldn't have any trouble staying hard. He pressed his manhood between her butt cheeks and started rubbing it against them. And with his tip still pointing up, Lizzie started getting wet. When she felt the tip of the cock slip down to her hole, she took a strong hold of the ground and bit her lip so she wouldn't scream.

Exploring with one of his fingers the warm, wet innocence of her vagina, Gordo spread the moistness onto her ass and upon his cock so as to make it easier for both of them. Then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her young body to him, feeling the tender skin and soft breasts pressing against his hands.

Gordo's tip pressed hard against the tight hole between Lizzie's buttocks. She wanted to scream, yell, make a noise of some kind, any kind! Then he pushed the lubricated tip into her rectum. Both let out a silent sigh as the rest started sinking inside. Slowly moving back and forth, he started screwing her, making her grimace and pulled him hard to herself. Lizzie was worried about the incredible pressure in her arse as he reached out and began inserting two fingers into her wet, tight pussy.

"Oh God," she groaned, "you're in me, you're in me!"

"Yeah, in more ways than one!"

He pulled back out and then fucked her ass with a sudden powerful thrust. After Gordo pulled back out again, he resumed fucking her with hard thrust after hard thrust. Moaning every time he pushed his cock fully into her, he slowly pulled back and quickly thrust back inside her wet anus, taking Lizzie from pleasure to pain each time.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Gordo groaned. "You've got a great little ass."

Gordo pushed into her again, but this time, somewhere else. "Aahhhhhhhh!" Lizzie let a seemingly unending moan when she felt his helmet shaped cock head pushed between her pussy lips again. With his cock not going any farther then her virginity again, Gordo tried to work his tip around inside of her. But Lizzie's tight pussy held him like a vise.

"Gordo," Lizzie said his name in a timid plea for him to stop.

"Don't worry. Just getting lubed up again. Lizzie…you're ass is so tight!"

"Fuck me... fuck my tight... Ohhhh...fuck my tight ass!" Lizzie moaned as Gordo reenter her butt, increasing the speed of his thrusts into her. His fingers were covered with her juices, as his balls slapped against her pussy, making more and more noise as he bang her butt. The walls of her anus pushed against his vigorous shaft, and Lizzie's panting was got more intense with every push. His hard cock rubbing forcefully against the sides of her hole on its way deeper brought her extreme sensations of lust and pain at the same time.

"OOOHHH! OHH FUCK! I'M COMING! MMMMHHH!" Lizzie squealed as a large gush of her fluid escaped past his hand, making wet sounds as his dick continued penetrating her ass. On he went, not wanting to stop until the finish. Gordo's pounding changed to rocking and therefore making Lizzie feel her insides widen even more painfully, but soon the pain changed to total, uninhibited pleasure.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh God! Oh Lizzie! That's it baby!" He groaned, as Gordo thought he was about to give Lizzie the first load of hot sperm to enter her body, beside her mouth that is.

Gordo slid both his hands to Lizzie's tits, enjoying her incredible, soft and warm big nipples, with every push he gave to her buttocks. Manhandling her slippery breasts, his thrusting began faster and faster as she felt his balls slapped against her pussy with each thrust. She began to beg, "Fuck me, Gordo. Fuck me faster!"

It was only a matter of time before Gordo felt his balls swell and his shaft completely harden as he stretched her ass out.

"I'm going to cum. Do you want it in your ass, or…some where else?"

"Oh God! I'm cumming again, too!" Lizzie shouted.

Lizzie's pussy began to squirt again all over the three fingers that were thrusting into her. Gordo didn't wait for her answer, but pulled his dick out and started pumping it. "Open your mouth Lizzie!" She quickly turned herself around to take his orgasm in her mouth. And he started groaning just as Lizzie felt the head of his hard cock pressed deep inside her throat. He tensed up as his load of warm semen flooded her insides.

Lizzie continued socking Gordo's cock as he ate her out again, pressing their bodies hard against each the other. She closed her eyes tightly. A thin sheen of sweat gleamed on their lustrous flesh. And as the rooftop became a blur, they didn't notice other hasty hearts or heavy breathing.

"This is quite a site to behold," one voice said in the dark.

"Fuck, this is cool!" came in unison from other voices, their owners watching in awe.

"Keep the cameras going," the first voice ordered.

Suddenly, our adorable blonde suddenly felt a hood pulled tightly over her eyes. Then Lizzie felt multiple hands grab her, as several tongues began licking her pussy and her ass. Then Gordo's cock was pulled from her mouth. But almost immediately, first one than two dicks took its place in her mouth. At the same time, someone's cock plunged into her ass. Several mouths began sucking on her breasts. And Lizzie felt her nipples being bitten and pinched, as others licked and sucked all over body. But distracted by alcohol and the lustful thrill of adventure, instead of resisting, Lizzie surrendered herself to the new adventure of these strangers having their way with her. The idea of being gang banged suddenly interested her very much! Lizzie grew wetter between her legs just as she felt the tip of a huge cock rubbing against her slit.

39


	9. Chapter 9

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-m, F-m-f

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter Nine

Half a world away, more trouble was brewing.

Matt sat at his computer, studying a news web site about Rome. Melina, his friend, partner in crime, and official tormentor leaned over his shoulder. "I don't know what catastrophe's going to happen in Rome," he said, "but with Lizzie there, something will."

"What precisely are going to do with that information?" Melina asked. "Just give it away like you did with the graduation video?"

Matt thought he was crafty, devious, and conniving. But compared to Melina, he was a rank amateur. "Hey, she was really freaked out by that," he said, smiling.

Melina didn't return the grim. "And _what_ do you have to show for it, you _swine_?"

Matt shrugged. It was a good point. "The pride of a job well done."

In a furious display of angry, Melina smacked him - hard. But then, while still showing disapproving scowl, she put her hand on his crouch and began fondling him. "Try buying a Lap Dance with pride of a job well done." Then Melina smacked him again.

"Matt, Matt, Matt, you incompetent pip squeak, we've been over this before. Cash up front. _Good Morning America_…news. No cash. Jerry Springer…entertainment. Cash." She then seemed to morph seductively as she unzipped his pants and started to slowly jacking him off.

As Matt realized the truth of Melina's words, and her head was rapidly bobbing up and down, Mrs. McGuire poked her head through the doorway, and asked. "Melina, are you staying for supper…?"

Surprised to see her son's cute little girl friend's lips were wrapped around her son's cock, Jo was interrupted when Matt started screaming rapidly out. "Aahhhhhhhh! O God, Melina! Thank you! Thank you! You rock!"

As her son's cum shot into Melina's mouth, Jo watched the little girl's throat worked to take it all in. Mrs. McGuire was impressed by who rapidly she swallowed, even as the backpressure of her son's orgasm forced cum past her lips and back down his shaft!

Bouncing up from sucking Matt's cock, Melina answered Jo's question, "I'd love to, Mrs. McGuire." Melina's voice was as sweet as sugar and her smile completely innocent. "We'll need extra energy to work on our…home work for our Sex Education class."

"Oh!" Mrs. McGuire said in delight. "In that case, I'll make brownies." Gazing down, Jo noticed how pretty Melina's smile had become. She'd known Melina for years, watching her blossom into to a…surprisingly attractive girl. The fact that she had a little cum on her face, made her even sexier.

"That sounds just wonderful Mrs. McGuire! But…" There was now a look of apprehensively on Melina face as she tried to thank Mrs. McGuire, but couldn't go on.

"What honey?" Jo asked.

"O, Mrs. McGuire, we've got our final examination on oral sex tomorrow, but I just can't get the hang of it." As Melina spoke, she bent forward a bit and her loose shirt hung down. Not wearing a bra, Jo marveled at how Melina's small uncovered breasts were perfectly shaped, rounded and pointy, with hard pink nipples. Jo hoped she'd be lucky enough to find out if she was into girls. She could only imagine what it would be like to ravish the lovely young girl's body.

"O, I see…" Jo reached down and checked the length and hardness of her son's cock, causing him to groan. Showing a frown, Jo said to both of them, "Since this for school. Here," Jo started stroking Matt's cock, "I'll give you a few pointers." Jo said to Melina with a lusty smile

"Thanks, Mrs. McGuire,' Melina said. "I'd really appreciate the help."

"Sure, I think my son would love us both sucking his dick at the same time!"

"I sure will, thanks Mom!" Matt happily answered as he laid back and folded his arms behind his head, waiting for them to start.

"Mrs. McGuire, you're so nice. Maybe I should tell you this, but I find you incredibly sexy."

"Really, I've noticed you too." Jo told her, letting her secret slip.

"Then that explains why you're staring at my tits," said Melina, causing them both to laugh.

"Come here", Jo told her. She pulled the young twelve-year-old girl to her and planted her lips on hers. The kiss was urgent and there was a lot tongue action involved. Then taking her in her arms, Jo reached for Melina's top and lifted if up and over her head. The older women liked the feel of her long gorgeously blonde hair as he removed her shirt. She really loved the feel of Melina's sweet nipples in her mouth.

For her part, Melina dove for Jo's chest and feverishly removed her top too. Melina took her time as she sucked on each of Jo's breasts, running both her hands on Jo's body. Then she unfastened her jeans and belt, pulling them off easy. "Mmmmm" was all Jo could say as Melina pleaded "Mrs. McGuire, please…please let me taste…please let me taste pussy for the first time!"

Not waiting for answer, Melina slowly brought his kisses to Jo's waist and then whiffed in her sweet perfumed smell. "Mmmm, Mrs. McGuire, you smell so fresh and wet. Can I have a little taste, pretty please?" Melina gently asked.

Jo screamed "YES, please taste me, don't tease me anymore, eat me… fuck me with your tongue... suck my pussy!" Then as Melina lifted Jo's legs to her chest and her wet red pussy lips opened for Melina's tongue. She took a long slow lick all the way from the bottom of her cunt up over the hood covering her hardening clit. "Oh God honey! Oh God please…please," was all Jo could say as the pre-teenage girl started pushing her fiery tongue into Mrs. McGuire slippery slit. Her cunt lips squeezed Melina's tongue as it was pushed as deep as it could reach.

"Oh Mrs. McGuire, your pussy is so incredibly sweet, so hot and wet, and o so tight... I got to have more, I can't stop now, hold onto your legs!" Melina exclaimed as she started fucking Jo with her tongue, using it like a cock, pausing only at times to suck her clit as it began hardening and coming out of it's hood. She couldn't hold back. Soon, Jo's pussy was flowing as her juices ran down over her little puckered asshole.

As Melina couldn't resist and teasingly licked her asshole and teasing it, Matt got into the act by suckling on his mother's big breasts. Then he continued to rub her breasts with his right hand, as he spread her knees farther apart with his left hand and began inching his fingers between her legs, very slowly creeping up her left leg. She began breathing erratic now, and spread her legs as far apart as she could. Needing them to touch her where she enjoyed it the most. "OH GODDDDDD!" Jo could only scream as Melina tongue fucked her pussy as Matt's index finger pushed into her.

"Cum for me Mrs. McGuire... cum for me... please cum on my tongue," Melina seemed to begged as she pushed her tongue in so deep that her nose pushed against Jo's clit. On the other end of the sixty-nine, Jo had already begun her own journey to paradise. Pulling up her skirt, Jo dutifully put her hands on Melina's little butt cheeks. She brought them closer to her so that she could get a comfortable position to give Melina the cunt licking she so rightfully deserved. She loved the way Melina ooooh'd and aaaah'd as she made her way down her navel and to her waist.

"Oh my god!" Jo moaned out as she looked down and saw Melina was wearing a string thong, her young folds of skin exposed through the thin fabric. Jo eagerly pulled the thong to the side revealed her hairless baby soft pussy. Realizing Melina's pussy was as perfect as her own young titties, Jo dove in, kissing along her thighs. The young preteen girl wiggled with ecstasy as Jo tongue gave her pleasure.

"I'm cumming...Oh god I'm cumming too." Both girls soon screamed out as they came all over each other's faces. Their pulsing pussies squeezing tongues buried deep inside of hot wet pussy. Then as Jo's orgasm subsided, she said, "Melina, it's not as if you need it, but I think we'd better get back to your home work." Then turning to her son, Jo asked, "So, Matt, would you like your mother to suck your prick?" she asked her son in a husky voice.

"OHHH YES MOM!" Matt exclaimed, his lust shinning from his eyes.

Jo then gently grasped her son's cock, thrilling to the silky feel of his shaft. She breathed his manly odor in deeply before she parted her lips and her tongue  
snaked out to wrap around the head. Jo pulled back for a moment to watch the head now coated with her saliva glistening in the light. As she watched, pre-come began to seep out of the hole at the tip of its head. Then as Jo leaned forward and pressed her son's cock softly against her lips, Melina got down between Mrs. McGuire's legs and began kissing her pussy again.

Jo then parted her full red lips, letting Matt's cock slide barely inside, her tongue flicked over the end, tasting the pre-cum that dripped out. She felt his hands on the back of her head, and heard the gasp that escaped from his lips. Matt pulled her toward him, pushing into her mouth. Her head came forward, engulfing more of her son's throbbing cock. Then slowly, Jo pulled back, and played with the slit in the head of his prick with her tongue, as Melina licking her pussy.

Looking up at Matt again, she ran her tongue over the sensitive underside of his cock, her bedroom eyes smoldering with lust. Then his hips started pumping, feeding his cock into her parted lips that seemed to just beg for more. They both knew that he couldn't hold back. Soon, it was like trying to stop a flood, after only two or three minutes, Matt stiffened, muscles tense, his scrotum tightening, and his eruption rocketed out. Spurt after spurt of cum filled his mother's mouth. She choked, and then swallowed, some trickled from the corners of her mouth. She swallowed again. Matt watched his mother's head bobbing as she went down on him, his hand gently stroking her hair, while Melina continued pressing her tongue into Jo snatch.

Jo looked up at him as she marveled at how much cum Matt had just ejaculated and was still rock hard. As she sucked out the last drop of his tasty semen she watched his unwavering gaze fixed on her every movement.

"God Mom, that was incredible," he told her.

As soon as she recovered her breathe, Jo looked from Matt to Melina. "Okay, now you take Matt in your mouth, and I'll suck on his balls." A big shit-eating smile grew across Matt's face as his Mother instructed Melina in the age-old art of pleasuring men. An hour later, with her son's cum dripping from all over Melina and her body, Jo got up smiling and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Melina immediately grabbed Matt's balls and squeezed…very hard. "I've said it before," she told Matt. "You're weak! Weak! Now, don't do anything without asking me first, or I'll put your nuts in a blender!"

"Yes, my worship!" Matt looked at Melina in awe. "You _rock!_"

"That's why you're my slave."

Melina showed an evil smile, as she gave Matt's cock a lick. The she told him. "Now, fuck me with that little wiener of yours. But keep your trap shut. I need to think about how to use your mother in my plan. And do it right this time you insignificant worm, or I'll punish you…again!"


	10. Chapter 10

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-m, F-m, f-m-m, M-f, incest, voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter Ten

We now return to the perils of our heroine. On the rooftop of her Rome hotel, her hands having been tied, Lizzie was warming to the advances of several strangers. And already with a cock up her ass and one in her mouth, she was tingling with excitement as another, a really big one, was just beginning to slip past the lips of her wet pussy!

Suddenly, only a few feet from where Lizzie is being 'ravished' there was a loud "clinking" sound as if a bottle had struck bone. Immediately there was a blinding flash accompanied by, "BAM!"

Some one shouted, "Wait, don't shoot! We're French. We surrender! That's what we're good at! The Americans do our fighting."

Frozen in fear, Lizzie's senses were assaulted by the rapid succession of ear splitting gunfire. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! She was momentarily too stunned to perceive anything beyond the thunderous reports, echoing back and forth across the rooftops.

As if she was in a dream, or a very bad movie, Lizzie thought she heard Miss. Dominatrixmeyer shout out, "Those punks made my day!"

Lizzie then thought she heard her teacher say, "You poor excuse for man, why did you let yourself be assaulted by those bastards?" Miss Dominatrixmeyer said, pointing at the now lifeless figures with large holes in their heads lying prone on the roof.

"I…don't know…" Gordo stuttered.

"Never mind," Miss Dominatrixmeyer said. "At least you fought back. Perhaps you're not the complete sack of shit I'd thought you were?"

"Thank you," was all Gordo could say to the complement of sorts. While he was glad that he'd been able to knock out two guys using the Vodka bottle, there'd been way too many of them. Knowing he could never of saved Lizzie from seven attackers all by himself, he pondered, '_Man…If Miss Dominatrixmeyer hadn't come along when she did_…" But his train of thought was interrupted when their rescuer spoke again in her soft husky voice.

"For showing a spark of manhood, you will lick my pussy while I suck your pathetic little cock."

"OHHH, YES MISTRESS!" Gordo exclaimed. The sound of a zipper and heavy breathing and moaning followed. Lizzie's realized her own moans joined in when her new principle put her face between her legs and ate her out too.

A few minutes later, Miss Dominatrixmeyer yawned. "You two '_lost-boys'_ had better get back to your rooms. I'll take care of the mess. I do can't except _children_ to do it, can I?"

Just then Gordo pulled the hood from her face and untie her hands. "Lizzie, are you okay?"

"I am now," Lizzie answered, beginning to realize she hadn't been dreaming.

"Thank you," Gordo whispered again to Miss Dominatrixmeyer. Still feeling close to faint, Lizzie could only gawk in continued misbelieve as Gordo hoisted Lizzie into his arms and cared her toward the stairs. As she left the roof, there was the crackly of a radio, followed by Miss Dominatrixmeyer's voice again.

"Gigolo! Come to the roof right now. There's a little mess up here that needs to be dispose of." Quickly explaining the situation, she resumed barking orders. "I said right now! Police…we don't need any stinking badges you miserable excuse for a pigmy!" Soon the shrill of Miss Dominatrixmeyer's voice fell behind and Lizzie was in the relative of safety of Gordo's room.

As Gordo laid her in softly in his bed, Lizzie knew how she should reward him with her wonderfully naked fourteen-year-old body. But to her surprised, Gordo had to go make a dump, leaving her to think about had happened between them. While she hadn't put of a fight, she was very impressed with his manly defense of her honor, so to speak any way. She felt very grateful and…very horny. But her mind drifted from rewarding Gordo when our cock-starved heroine looked over and…yes, saw that Ethan, Gordo's roommate, was asleep in the other bed.

With a great body and so damn cute, Lizzie had always thought Ethan as a real babe! Sleeping on his back uncovered, she saw Ethan was he wearing only boxer shorts. And she could see that he must being dreaming, because there was a tasty totem pole in his shorts!

Having squeaked peeks of him in his tight gym short for years, Lizzie really wanted to suck his cock, but Kate had always seemed in the way, often to her complete embarrassment. Lizzie warmly remembered the day, when two years before she'd hid in boy's shower room closet at school.

Intensely curios about boys, Lizzie had peeked through the shower closets wire-mess window. It being taboo for her to be there, made it exciting to watching several dozen towel-snapping boys taking of their clothes. While a few just stripped down past their jock straps, Lizzie got two eyes full as dozens of boys showered naked in front of her. She thought it was cool when several boys played grab-ass or…even played with themselves. But while some of them had nice bodies, it was surprising to her that so many boys had such very little peckers. Then it sort of got a little gross when she watched two new boys who where alone in the shower. Lizzie had never seen gay sex before. But after a while it made her really hot to watch them suck each other off before one fucked the other up the ass while he gave him a reach-around.

But later it got even more interesting when her friend Gordo came in. And while his shoulders weren't very wide and his muscles were under developed, she bit her lip as she watched him strip down to only his jock strap. When he reached in and scratched his balls, Lizzie almost choked when she saw what had to be his cock bounce around inside. 'It might be fun to take care of that itch,' she realized. And of course it reminded her of the week before when Gordo had come over to help with her biology homework.

Having decided to show off her first bra, Lizzie had left the top buttons of her blouse undone as they studied alone in her bedroom. And leaning towards him, her blouse hug loosely from her budding preteen chest, she liked the results on Gordo. It was while trying to memorize the reproductive organs that she realized the bulge in his pants seemed to be growing right before eyes.

Tried of reading, Lizzie felt she was ready for some hands on learning. Wrapping her puckered lips around his pen, she began humping in and out of her mouth. It was like she just couldn't help herself.

"Lizzie…" Gordo said, "You're not paying attention."

"Sorry, it's just, that…this is such a _long,_ _hard_ subject." Lizzie blushed, unable to believe she had just said that.

"Come…on, we got a test tomorrow." Lizzie could detect a little awkwardness in his voice. "You've got to study male reproductive system if you're going to pass tomorrow."

Noticing that the bulge in Gordo's pants seemed to be wiggling and towering even higher, she blurted out, "I am…" Her eyes seemed burn as she examined Gordo's maleness. "My, my, what do we have here?" Lizzie wondered aloud as she reached out and grabbed his crotch. "Are you glad to see me, or do you have a two-by-four in your pants?"

The effect of her hand on Gordo's body was electric. He sat mystified as Lizzie squeezed his hard adolescent erection through the thin fabric of his shorts. Rubbing up and down, one of her fingers pulled up his shorts and felt along insides his leg. And when her probing finger brushed against his smooth hard penis, she felt a delicious tremor jump through her body. A shock ran to her waist. Her pussy felt like it was on fire. When she wrapped her fingers tightly around his cock, Gordo looked on in dismay and seemed about to cry out. And, as young twelve-year old Lizzie stroked him up and down, he did!

"Aahhhhh!"

Enraptured by what she was doing to him, she kept right on giving him head. Then bending forward, she brushed her lips softly against his. And caught up in the moment, Lizzie let go of him and pulled her shirt up and over her head. While remembering how anxious she'd been to wear her first bra, she was now even more eager to take it off. And she almost laughed. Gordo's eyes were the size of golf balls when she reached behind her back and her white lace bra fell from her shoulders.

"Hummmm!"

Because she wasn't wearing any panties, besides for her little cotton boy shorts, her slender young body was now almost completely naked. A tremor of nervous exhilaration ran through her. And Gordo's look of horror quickly evaporated as he stared at the hard pink nipples on the small soft mounds of her preteen chest.

"Aahhhhhhh!"

Reaching out, Gordo ran his fingers all over her creamy velvet-soft skin, caressing and stroking, luxuriating in the feel of her. Her small breasts were firm and rounded, fitting easily into his hands. He cupped them and rubbed her hard nipples, producing a long moan of satisfaction from her throat. Swirling his tongue around and flicking it over her nipple, she gasped loudly.

"Aahhhhhhhh!"

Lizzie hugged his head to keep him pressed against her. Her eyes shot wide with lust when Gordo moved a hand down, and began rubbing her snatch. With her desire hotly enflamed, she pulled Gordo mouth to her breasts with her free hand.

"O, Lizzie! Your titties are so hot! Hummmmmmm!"

Continuing to stroke the hot flesh of his cock, a moan rose from deep in Lizzie's throat. She slid her other hand down, and unsnapped his pants. His zipper resisted several hard tugs. But then, just as he began enjoyably suckling upon her breasts, Gordo's cries turned to from moans to exhilaration!

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly Lizzie's hand was covered by warm, sticking cum. A puddle of slippery ooze seemed to bobbling up through his shorts. Gordo's erection seemed to melt in her hands. And a look of utter and complete embarrassment flashed across his face as flood of hot-white-sticky liquid ran down out from under where Lizzie had pushed his shorts up his left leg.

"Hummm looks tasty!" Lizzie exclaimed, her eyes shinning like a blue sunset. Knowing how much men enjoy oral sex, she bent down and proceeded to lick up the tasty fluid from Gordo's leg. She showed a wicked little smirk when his zipper finally relented. And doing a good clean up job, his fleshy shaft quickly resuming its rigid shape as she licked cleaned Gordo's balls and penis!

Her tongue was hot and flicked mercilessly up and over and even inside Gordo's sensitive piss-slit, lapping up his sperm, licking and ever squeezing his manhood. She then ran her tongue under his rod, swirling it over his thick fat vein just as she'd been taught how. And he gasped again and again with each new mind-blowing sensation.

Lizzie then shifted her focus to his testicles, which had thus far been craving their own limited degree of attention. She squeezed them gently at first but quite without warning began to suck and pull downwards on them ruthlessly. Gordo shivered as Lizzie bobbed her head, burying her nose in his pubes as she sucked and lick his hairy balls.

She smiled contentedly, during the midst of her happy slurping. "You taste like ripe navel oranges."

Lizzie eagerly pulled down her own shorts. Already damp with girl juice, her hand became soaked when she pushed a finger inside of her slit down to almost to her knuckle. And she breathlessly squirmed and moaned as she tired to move it around in her own vise-tight pussy.

Her well-tutored tongue now played across Gordo's cockhead, going up and down his shaft. Soft, slender finders stroked his length and her wet trail extended down to his balls before she finally closed her lips around his cockhead again and began to suck.

"God, Lizzie that feels so good!"

As she sucked his cock, Gordo began pumping his own finger into glove tight pussy with short lustful strokes. Lizzie screamed out as intense orgasms consumed her and she pushed her beautiful body against his. He squeezed and sucked on her young beautiful breasts, hungrily and thoroughly for a several minutes.

Both of them could feel the pressures within them building to an exploding point, and it was only a question of who would climax first. Then she raised her head to work his cock and balls through her soft head of hair teasingly. Gordo was so stunned and turned on, that he soon shot his second wad. And Lizzie had no hesitation in letting him come all on her face. While she was ready to relish every drop of his youthful eruption, instead, squirt after hot squirt of milk boy cum splashed across her face.

It was just then, to Lizzie's deep regret, that her father suddenly walked in unannounced on them. Sam face lit up in anger. "What the hell is going on here?"

With a look of horror, Gordo jumped up. And without even bothering to pull up his shorts, he ran home with out saying a word goodbye, leaving Lizzie hot and bothered, and even worried that she'd hurt him. But with mischievous grin, Lizzie licked Gordo's cum from her face and fingers.

Having come from the shower, water dripped from Sam's hair as he slowly shook his head. "Lizzie…I think…you're a little young for sex." Wavering drunkenly, he literally reeked of alcohol.

"Daddy," she giggled. "I was just studying the male reproductive system." Her eyes drifting down to noticed a growing bulge in the towel wrapped around his waist. A smile grew on her face. This was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

Bring up his hand to point he opened his mouth. "Lizzie you just can't…" Suddenly he was cut short when Lizzie pulled his towel down.

Her eyes grew huge. The tip of her father's cock swung side-to-side only inches from her noise. And daddy was bigger than Gordo, actually much bigger. "Dam, daddy can you help me with my homework too?"

Sam made a chuckling sound. "Oh, Lizzie…I think you shouldn't see me naked."

A frown grew on her face, that is, until she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his wide girth. Lizzie's smile came back as she examined her fathers cock close up. "Hummm, I haven't forgot how good you taste, daddy?"

Lizzie knew the look in his eyes. He looked at her body, this time not as just her father, but as a man who wanted his nuts blowout. He looked at her curves and admired her beauty and so-called innocence. 

Sam was unable to contain a broad grin as Lizzie began lapping up her father's precum. But suddenly a frown grew across his face even as she began kissing and licking his cock. "Hummm, honey…hummm…you shouldn't being doing that again…hummm!"

Wrapping both her hands around his cock, she paused to smile up at him. "But daddy, you're so big and hard. Pretty please…daddy…I want to suck your cock."

She paused for a moment, and saw uncertainty in his eyes. "But…daddy…I want to play!" She reached for his penis. "Ohhhh, you're so big!" Grabbing his cock, she pulled it out. Her voice fully of desire, she whispered. "Please, Daddy, let me make you feel good." Breathing heavily, Lizzie looked into his eyes and then, paying proper homage, she gave his cockhead a big wet kiss. Trilling to the tasting of his precum as, for a brief instant, his cock slid into her mouth. Incestuous lust seemed to overwhelm her very being. Tugging at his penis with her right hand, she cupped his balls with her left and sucked one into her mouth. She flicked out her tongue and licked his left nut. Lizzie did that to the other one and then ran her tongue back up his shaft.

He staggered a bit. "Hummm…Lizzie stop it…hummm! Noooo!"

Just then she parted her mouth, letting his cock-head slide barely inside. Lizzie's tongue flicked over the end, tasting the pre-cum that dripped from the end. Suddenly, she felt his hands on the back of her head. She heard a gasp escaped from her father's lips as he pulled her towards him and her lips engulfed all of his mushroom head. But Lizzie didn't stop there. Wrapping her lips around his crown, twelve-year-old Lizzie began frantically sucking on her father's big cock.

"Lizzie…stop it! Lizzie…STOP IT!" In less than a minute Sam seemed close to tears. "I'm sorry…we can't ever do this again…hummm! Hummm! Hummm! Aaaah! Aaaaaaaah!"

But Lizzie kept right on going. She first sucked the knob for a minute, running her tongue around and around the rim, lapping up his precum. Little by little her mouth opened up to let more of it in. He felt the wetness of her saliva on his burgeoning head and the smooth sweetness of her lips as they danced around him. Then embracing his dick in one petite hand, she lowered her head until several more inches of his throbbing manhood slid in.

Lizzie tightened the grip of her gums and he could feel her round and delicious tongue on his thick organ. Slowly, but deliberately, she began to pump, up and down his cock, her mouth and hands working wonderfully in tandem.

Up and down, up and down, like a girl possessed, Lizzie's head almost became a blur as she voraciously sucked on her father's big love tool. The fact that she was committing incest always drove her wild with lust and caused her body to quiver and pulse even more with excitement. She had to have her father's cock in her. She just had to have all of it, and tried to swallow his whole thing. But because he was so large, he completely filled her throat and she started choking. So Lizzie backed up to suckle on his helmet-shaped crown, bobbing her head as she slurped. At the same time she jacked the shaft with her dainty fists. With her father's encouragement, soon her rhythm was perfect. As each down stroke of her lips met with an upstroke of her hand, her father moaned again and again.

Soon, her nose was pressed into her father's stomach as she flexed her throat muscles around his cock sending wonderful shivers up and down his body. And this time, she didn't gag.

She held him there for a few moments, her eyes closed. Then Lizzie took a deep breath after she withdrew.

With his penis dangling before her lips, Sam groaned painfully. "Lizzie STOOP!"

But not letting his reprimand slower her one bit, she pushed her lips all the way down his shaft. Immediately she began to suck her father's dick again in wanton earnest. Up and down. Up and down. She locked eyes with his again, and gave him a look that would bring her father to down to his knees. Unable to breath, she rhythmically squeezed her throat muscles around his throbbing cockhead. And Lizzie couldn't believe just how big he was. She could actually feel her father's veins pulsating as his big cock stretched out her throat.

After Lizzie took yet another breath, Sam's trip through paradise resumed. His daughter's warm mouth re-engulfed the head of his cock. Her tongue darted and flicked over the nerves in his cockhead. She bobbed her head up and down while she fondled his balls, and he moaned again in response. When he looked down and saw her lips were stretched obscenely around the base of his cock. Her golden hair draping down on his stomach, he knew the moment was near. Almost totally gone, Sam's universe had shrunk down to Lizzie's wonderful mouth and her pair of hands gripping and tugging and playing with his penis. The only thing he wanted more than an orgasm was to prolong as long as possible his daughter's most pleasurable cock sucking. Every movement of Lizzie' s tongue was a pleasurable shock to his system. Every tug pulled him closer to the edge. Every time her adorable blue eyes looked into his, he wanted to freeze time and look back at her forever. And his bulged out as if his balls were going to explode at any moment.

She bobbed her head up and down on his cock rhythmically, using her fingers to stroke the underside of his penis. Her mouth muscles ached and her cunt became wet. Faster and faster she sucked and pumped as his legs began to shake. Lizzie had all of his cock in her mouth and his tip deep down her throat as she gave him his orgasm. And he shook as the floodgates opened and mouthful after mouthful of steamy daddy cum stormed out. His cock jerked again and again, her mouth was filled with her father's salty seed.

She choked and then swallowed, as more still trickled from the corners of her mouth. Lizzie swallowed again. And Sam watched his daughter's head bobbing as she went down on him, his hand gently pushing down. She gave his penis the same treatment she'd seen on Mr. Lude's adult videos as her father's load was hurled down her throat.

Lizzie kept her lips tight, trying to get all of his semen. She tried to swallow each spurt, loving the taste and sensation of hot daddy cum in her throat going directly into her stomach. And she hardly even tasted the last of her father's favorable seed. Still, some of it flowed out and trickled down her chin and on to his legs. When she stopped sucking and held the head of her father's cock inside her throat for a long moment.

Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes when suddenly there was popping sound as Sam jumped back and pulled his cock from her mouth. And even though he didn't allow her to finish, Lizzie knew she'd done a good job.

Her mind drifting back to the boy's shower room a week later, Lizzie pondered about what had happened with her father and with Gordo. But when Gordo's jock strap suddenly seemed to disappear, she grew wet between her legs.

Lizzie was more than pleasantly surprised when she noticed the thick hose of Gordo's flaccid penis swinging between his legs. It was a nice hose too, she thought. While he had only a small amount of dark public hair, his cock was actually very nice, the biggest she'd seen that day. Because last week had happenedso fast, it was just too bad he didn't have an erection now. But Lizzie hopped that maybe Gordo would play with himself or something so she could see how big he would get. If she could just some how get his attention, maybe she could help. But before she could think of anything that wouldn't give her away to the other boys, Gordo went to the shower.

Lizzie gaze was intense as she watched him first wet himself down and then rub soap all over his body. When he filled his hand with his own balls and penis, Lizzie wished she done the washing. And she wondered what it would be like to put it in her mouth. Or better yet, other places. But still afraid of being discovered, to her vast disappointment, she remained hidden.

Afterwards, when all the boys had left, Lizzie slipped her index finger inside her pussy and slowly rubbed her clit. Her thoughts centered upon fantasizes…fantasizes of taking showers with Ethan, with Gordo and with several other boys she'd seen that day. Perhaps, even all of them at the same time. But her orgasmic-bubble popped when the object of her greatest desires walked into shower wearing only a towel around his firm butt! To her disappointment, Ethan turned around. But her eyes grew wide again when his towel drop.

Ethan's cute bare-cheeks seemed to actually glow, until she noticed that he wasn't alone. To Lizzie's absolute and unqualified shock, her then best friend Kate Sanders came in and joined him. And Kate was completely naked! Back then Kate's big tits hadn't bloomed yet, but Lizzie thought she was very pretty and…extremely sexy. Lizzie kept right on masturbating as she watched Kate rubbed her hands all over Ethan's body, and then began to stroke his cock. But with his back still towards her, Lizzie's view was blocked. While Ethan wasn't very smart, Lizzie figure he must have a very large cock by the way Kate's mouth was stretched out when she gave him a blowjob! Then right in front of Lizzie, Kate bent over and got on all fours as another person joined them.

With his back to her, she didn't see who joined them as Kate began to whimper when Ethan's rubbed his cockhead against her anus. It yielded as he flexed his buttocks and shot his hips forward, driving himself deep into her Hershey highway. The mystery person stood in front, kissing and fondling Kate's body. When the other guy brought is cock to Kate mouth, to her shock, she saw it was the new social studies teacher, Mr. Lude!

So, while Kate sucked Mr. Lude's cock, Ethan grabbed hold of her long pretty blonde hair. Kate grunted and moaned as Ethan pulled her head back, writhing her buttocks erotically in his crotch as he sodomized her.

In a few minutes, they switched and places. As Kate sucked on Ethan's cock, Mr. Lude humped her with long deep strokes, fucking her glove tight pussy with lots of lustful stamina. Kate screamed in joy as intense orgasms consumed her and she humped her beautiful ass back to meet his hungry loins. Mr. Lude's hands moved down to squeeze her small pointed breasts as he fucked her young beautiful body, deeply and thoroughly for about ten minutes.

As Lizzie watched and heard them go down on Kate, it became appealing to join in. Actually, it became very appealing! Soon Lizzie wasn't able to resist and she began to pull off own her clothes. But then to Lizzie's great disappointment, before she could join them, they all left and Lizzie found herself masturbating alone on the shower floor. But Lizzie almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a deep male voice behind her.

"Lizzie have you had enough with watching?"

Mr. Lude was standing naked above her, a smile on his face and his big, fat cock swinging between his legs. Lizzie looked wantonly into his eyes and nodded.

"You're so pretty, Lizzie. Get on your knees." She did as she was told. "Now, lets begin oral 101. Do a good job and we'll move on to anal studies." He grinned from ear to ear as pretty Lizzie McGuire took his cock in her mouth, beginning her first of many, many lesions.

Thinking back, while Lizzie had actually enjoyed the experience, she'd been way too embarrassed to even talk to Miranda or Kate about it. She never got another chance try a double team with her because Kate soon went to summer camp and their friendship came to an end. But of course, Mr. Lude had always been there to tutor her.


	11. Chapter 11

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-m, f-m-m-m, voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter Eleven

Two years later and half a world away, Lizzie shook with trepidation as curiosity finally drove her to find out how big Ethan's cock really was. After taking in a deep breath, she crawled over and looked closely at the tent in his shorts. She grew wet between her legs. After spending the last three years in junior high trying to get into his pants, Lizzie excitedly reached in and began stroking Ethan's piece of hard meat.

Feeling the thrill of victory, Lizzie was overjoyed to be finally playing her fingers upon Ethan's cock. She would realize her mistake later, but because she had rose-colored glasses at the time, his cock seemed bigger and thicker than any cock she'd ever seen before. Thus amazed, Lizzie smiled as she started to run both her hands up and down his modest five-inch shaft.

"I've wanted your precious cock for so long," she smirked softly, almost to herself.

Becoming even more 'hungry' when she saw pre-cum coat the top of his cock, Lizzie bent down and wantonly lapped up it. "Huummmm," Lizzie moaned, thrilling to his taste. Then putting her mouth around Ethan's cock head, she started to move up her lips and down his shaft, excitedly taking his whole cock in her mouth just as Mr. Lude had taught her how.

Ethan awoke enjoying the feeling of his cock being forcefully and frantically licked and sucked. He kept his eyes closed hopping it wasn't his mother. He hated it when she surprised him like this, but she had never been this good before. He tried not to, but couldn't help but moan. "Ohhhh!"

But remembering where he was, Ethan slowly opened his eyes. Looking down, he saw that, instead of his mother… to his relief, little Lizzie McGuire was fondling his balls and sucking his dick. Not wanting to stop her, he watched silently. That was, until Lizzie noticed his eyes were open.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," Ethan exclaimed, his low vocal-tones denying the pleasure he was presently experiencing. "I never knew you were such a good cock sucker!"

Encouraging her with his smiles, Lizzie continued to lustfully and without any inhibitions, deep throated him. Wrapped up in the pleasure of how she'd been taught, he soon began to cum. Voraciously Lizzie kept sucking until he could cum no more.

Ethan found it hard to believe he had just shot a load of his cum down the throat of this usually very shy 14-year-old girl whom he had never really been very interested in before. But he knew now that had changed as, like a tigress, Lizzie feasted on his cock. She didn't tire out like Kate or his mom did, Lizzie kept right on suck his cock non-stop, while Ethan fondling and squeezing her shapely titties.

"Lizzie, you're so hot, you should go topless all the time!" Ethan complemented her as he massaged both her nipples. Moving his hands down, Ethan then ran his hand across her ass, until stopping at her lovely bush. And Lizzie kept right on blowing him as he began stroking her pussy.

"Lizzie, you're a wild cat!" Ethan exclaimed. "You can suck my cock any time!" To Lizzie's complete and utter ecstasy, he pulled off her panties.

He began humped a finger inside her pussy. "You've got such a hot pussy." Pulling his finger out, he brought it up. Lizzie took it in her mouth, happily sucked and licking her juices off his finger, again just as she'd been taught all so.

"Do you like how you taste?" Ethan asked her.

"Hummmm!" An erotic smile accompanied her answer.

He smiled back as they moved into a Six-Nine position, just the way his mom liked. Lizzie shivered when Ethan began to probe her vagina with his tongue. She moaned as he licked up and down her outer lips, alternating sides, probing for her sensitive spots, as he slowly humped her with two digits in her pussy and his thumb in ass. These went on for a few minutes, until he had her get up and bend over in front of him. "You've got such a great little ass, Lizzie."

Unable to help herself, she moaned as her body shook. With his back to her, Lizzie began to whimper when Ethan's rubbed his cockhead against her anus. It yielded as he flexed his buttocks and shot his hips forward, driving himself deep into her Hershey highway. He took hold of her long pretty blonde hair. And she grunted and moaned as he pulled her head back, writhing her buttocks erotically in his crotch as he began sodomizing her. "Oh, oh, oh, baby. I've always wanted to fuck your tightly little ass, Lizzie!"

"Oh, Ethan, fuck me every which way you. I want you so badly! Fuck me again, and again!"

After what seemed a lifetime of built up lust being unleashed, Lizzie decided to turn the tables on her long pursued love interest. Pull away, she pushed him on his back. And with his cock sticking straight up, she quickly moved up and knelt over his waist.

Looking into Ethan's eyes the entire time. Lizzie slowly lowered her pussy toward his stiff rod, spreading her legs wide. She held his manhood with one hand, and reached down to spread the lips of her pussy with the other. His eyes shot wide as he felt the tip of his tip cock slide into her narrow wet slit.

She shuddered when she felt her tight pussy lips clench the tip of Ethan's 'presumably big' cock. Her cunt lips seemed to stretch out as she wiggled down upon on his mushroom head, hoping to lustfully and reckless impaling herself on his cock. Omitting a loud moan sound as she arched her back, Lizzie said, "Aahhhhhhhh! Gooooddd Dammmmm, Ethan! You're so big!"

Lizzie then leaned forward and rubbed her breasts against Ethan's face and he keenly responded by suckling on her erected nipples. Excited to be taking a 'man's' cock for the first time, a strong adrenaline rush ripped through her body. She rode her sweet virgin snatch back and forth along his rod, fucking him faster and faster, deeper and deeper, until he was two or three inches inside of her and her hymen block his path. Soon, the intense pain of her cunt stretching around his cock was making her weak. But despite the pain, she continued to hump Ethan as his hands slid down to cup her firm little ass.

Wanting Ethan to burst through her hymen and be the first one to fuck her good and proper, Lizzie whispered rapidly, her tone of voice sexy and soft, "Ethan, fuck me! I want to feel all of your big…beautiful…hard cock in me! Take my cherry and fill my little pussy with your cum! Fuck me like your own god damn personal whore!"

But just before she finally began to fuck the cock she'd dreamed of for so long, Ethan spoke in warning, "Lizzie, this might hurt."

"Oh, Ethan, I don't care if it hurts," Lizzie wantonly replied, her voice full of lust. "I want you to fuck me."

Lizzie had never known such agony and such abandon at one time. Pushing and throbbing, her hymen stretched ... painfully. She wanted to scream, 'Stop! Stop! STOP!' as he thrust into her. She felt like she was being torn apart. But she found comfort in knowing that it was supposed to tear.

Ethan's dick invading her tiny cunt felt HUGE as he lifted her ass off the bed and spilt her wide open. And starting to bleed, Lizzie moaned as she felt a tearing sensation. She squealed as her hymen broke, but then omitted a loud moan of pleasure as his cock penetrated deeper into her tiny cunt. Then she froze, her eyes bugged out as he impaled her even deeper. Oh, Jeeezzus! Oh, fuck!' flashed through her brain. It hurt like hell!' Her "yelp" of pain was muzzled as she buried her face into his shoulder.

With one final deep thrust, her tiny virgin sex hole was torn open as Ethan stretched her sex to a new limit. And any objections she either had previously harbored about fucking were now lost in the fabulous soft folds of her tight pussy as he humped his prick in and out of her. And now truly taking in the pleasure of sex intercourse, she began fucking back as hard as he was fucking her. "Oh, God! Lizzie, you're soooooo tight!"

Ethan then pulled partially out and slowly began thrusting, pushing deeper with each lunge, tearing the remnants of her cherry to shreds. But just as Lizzie was about to thrust her willing pussy down with her whole weight, Ethan's head began to spin. And with wave upon wave of pleasure coursed through him, overwhelming him in fact, his orgasm exploded.

"OHHHHHHHH! I'm CUMMING!" he moaned out

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Clenching her breasts, Ethan moaned out in climax, while load after load shot straight into her sweet snatch. And as her pussy milked his cockhead, she was overwhelmed by the sensation of his cum flooding her breached maidenhood. But suddenly, to her utter dismay, he passed out as his manhood deflated and popped out of her pussy. And despite her best efforts to suck him hard again, her hopes were quashed when he rolled over, soundly a sleep. "Damn it!" Thus with her opportunity literally shrinking and shriveling away, Lizzie got up and slowly walked to Gordo's bed.

Though Lizzie had enjoyed having Ethan's cock in her pussy and liked the feel of his warm seed oozing out of her slit, she finally realized that she shouldn't let his cock distract her. And while she was actually relieved that she was no longer a virgin, but after all she had been through tonight; she felt she might have actually owed it Gordo to let him pop her cherry. Besides, if Ethan did happened to wake up, what harm would there be if she had an audience when she took care of Gordo. Maybe, he'd even join in on the fun, she thought.

Lizzie was lying naked on top of his soft, welcoming bed when Gordo came back in. Wanting to get right to it, she reached out and pulled his shorts down. With his cock starring her in the face, she started jacking him off slowly with her right hand. "Gordo, my brave Gordo, how can I thank you? You saved me from who knows what. Fuck me with your big gun, you stud! Use my body. I want to feel big cock cumming inside of me again and again! It the least I can do to reward my hero"

With her tongue then giving the tip of Gordo's penis the slightest of licks, stars went off in front of his eyes. Pleased when she saw the effect of just that little touch, she grab Gordo's ass and pulled him closer. He happily relented to her presser as she licked around the crown of his penis and then dragged her tongue slowly down the underside until reaching his aching balls. Still tugging at his penis with her right hand, she cupped his balls with his left and sucked one into his mouth, flicking and playing with it. She did that to the other one and then repeated the first just as she'd been taught.

Gordo's face glowed. He didn't hesitate in taking his reward. She began to quiver and lose control as he took over by licking out her succulent cunt. As he ate her out, Gordo took one pert breast between his slick fingers and twisted, torquing the nipple until it burned then moved to the other. But he was just getting started.

Lizzie giggled as Gordo next wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and moved to fuck her with reckless abandon in a missionary position. After placing Lizzie's ankles over his shoulders, he took her ass cheeks in his hands and spread her pussy lips open for him. She'd thought Ethan had give agony, but now plugging into her tiny pussy, Gordo's dick was much bigger.

After three or four jabs he was almost buried to the hilt. Lizzie first let out a shriek that was followed by a moan of pleasure as he filled her up, molding her vaginal walls even more to his intruding shaft. Nurturing Lizzie's excitement, Gordo quickened his past, until she was ready for incredibly hard, deep plunging.

Gordo lifted her ass higher off the ground and pushed himself in even deeper. Her body jerked as he hit her cervix where nothing had ever touched her there. Her shrieks turned to grunts, then to low moans. When his tool was all the way in he began to fondle Lizzie's slippery titties and sucked on her neck. Then looking into her eyes, he exclaimed, "My love, it's time to pound you into the mattress!"

As Gordo's quickened his pace, her nervous system came close to overloading. Lizzie had to close her eyes and clinch her teeth. Her cunt wall quivered around Gordo's dick as it drove all the way in again and again, stretching her with each thrust. While he continued to power it into her unlit, soon her cries of pain into those of joy and unbridled lust as his dark pubic hairs mixed with her golden fleece. And still, her cries grew louder and louder.

Aahhhhhhh!

Aahhhhhhhhh!

Aahhhhhhhhhhh!

Slick and tight, Lizzie's inner muscles clenched around Gordo's cock like an oiled fist, clamping his dick so hard it almost hurt. Enthralled by his cock in her pussy, she kept on crying out.

Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

" Hummmm! God, Lizzie, your pussy so tight! Gordo groaned, knowing that he would soon fill her cunt with his seed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Here it comes!" he shouted.

"God, I needed this." She whispered. "Keep fucking me, again, and again, please, please...oh god I need more…Fuck me like a slut. Pound me like whore!"

Lizzie continued to groan out as the pressure of Gordo's orgasm squeezed his molten seed past the seamless joint of her pussy's skintight O-ring that encircled his swollen cock. With each in-stroke he pumped her full. With each outstroke, his cum squirted out of her perfect, pink pussy. And as our fresh-fucked-teen shuddered in climax again, she slammed her hips upward like a wild thing. Feeling close to passing out, she screamed out in feverous passion as she felt expelled sperm run out of her tight, aching cock-filled body which dripped like hot wax down her smooth inner thighs and run between her humid ass crack. Lizzie shuddered again, again, again, and again as he now began to screw her slowly and tenderly. And with him having just climaxed, she smiled. She knew she would now enjoy a long hard fuck.

Not having concerning herself with being quiet, Lizzie wasn't surprised when Ethan woke up. Gordo thought he had hit another sensitive spot in her pussy, when Lizzie shivered. But soon he noticed that Ethan was standing naked above her. In the dim light she could clearly see he was holding his hard cock. Ethan smiled as he stoked himself; his cock was aimed directly at her mouth. And Lizzie licked her lips as he bent closer and rubbed his penis against her cheek, along her noise, and then along her full-red lips.

On top, Gordo opened his eyes as he finished empting his cock for the very first time into Lizzie's pussy just as she raised her hand and wrapped it around Ethan's naked ass. To Gordo's dismay, Lizzie began to kiss and lick all over the head of Ethan's penis. Then suddenly, it disappeared into her willing mouth.

Spellbound by the wonderful joys of sex, our penis mad heroine took Ethan in, whom began fucking her face. Even though Lizzie had earlier fucked him, she still wasn't satisfied. Her lips felt wonderful wrapped again around the dick of her long-term crush. Thrusting faster and faster, faster and faster ... in and out…in and out, she felt her throat filled with Ethan hard cock. Soon the little blonde cock-fanatic could feel his balls slapping against her chin as he thrust down into her throat.

In the process of taking a cum deposit in her mouth, but needing to take a breath, Lizzie loudly begged, "Fuck me, boys! Do me together!"

She tried to cry out again. But suddenly, Ethan spurted, and spurted, and spurted his cum into her mouth, letting loose years of her sexual frustration. She kept right on worked his softening cock around in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue and sucking him clean. And as she continued to eagerly suck and lick Ethan's dick hard again, both boys happily compiled with her demands to fuck her.

With Lizzie's cunt sopping from his previous fucking, Gordo kept on hammering her, going slow then fast, he drove his spike deep into her. He groaned as the sweet walls of her pussy lining wrapped around his prick. Taking hold of her legs, which were now almost like rubber, Gordo placed her ankles onto his shoulders again and positioned himself for the deepest penetration he could make as she was pounded and pumped. And Lizzie squealed with delight as both boys banged her mouth and pussy simultaneously.

Groaning and mewing, Lizzie worked her sweet snatch back and forth along Gordo's rod as he went faster and faster, deeper and deeper. She enjoyed being fucked good and proper, until finally Gordo exploded load after load of his cum straight into Lizzie's sweet snatch again. Then out of breath, Gordo's manhood finally deflated.

"Okay, time to switch places," Lizzie moaned out. And now Ethan took over Lizzie's cum sopping pussy as Lizzie sucked on Gordo's cock to get him hard again.

The beautiful naked teenage girl shivered when Ethan got down and thrust his tongue up her cream filled vagina, probing and tickling her pink silt that glistened with a mixture of boy and girl love juices. And flattened his tongue out, Lizzie moaned as Ethan gave her pussy a luxurious bath from bottom to top. Then he slipped a finger inside and slowly fucked her with it as he munched on Lizzie's yummy bush. He then wrapped his lips around her clit, giving it a quick little suck. She shivered when he sucked on it again as hard as he could. She cried out and pressed his head down into her pussy. Then, folded his tongue up, he began to fuck her clitoris with his mouth.

"Oh Ethan. Oh Gordo, I'm so close again." Lizzie shouted. "Boys, fuck me! Don't top fucking me!"

Then Lizzie smiled slyly, and, not wanting to be disappointed again, she rolled on top of Ethan. Pressing his legs together, Lizzie looked Ethan straight in the eyes as she lowered herself on to his hard flesh. After just the knob of cock was in her pussy, she bit her lip and stopped for just a moment.

And having the kind of tightness that men love, Ethan just had to cry out, "Aahhhhhhh!"

Putting her hands on his knees, Lizzie leaned forward, puffing out her large tits to him. Ethan eagerly went after each breast, suckling and licking her nipples, as Lizzie slowly let gravity pull her down. Ethan's cock was quickly buried to the hilt inside her pussy. Lizzie actually seemed to glow as she slowly began to ride him, grunting and moaning, thrusting her hips back and forth at an ever-increasing pace. "OOOOOO Ohhhh, Ethan! Yes! Fuck me you stud, fuck me!" Lizzie screamed.

As Ethan looked up, almost mystified by her sexual powers, he felt Lizzie's tight pussy lips sucking on his cock during every stroke.

"Yes Ethan! Oh yes! OH yes! OH YES! YEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Lizzie climaxed, flooding Ethan's crotch with her heavenly juices, letting loose more of her years of sexual frustration.

As her pussy continued to spasm on his cock, Ethan closed his eyes, and again began pounding into furiously her. Soon, his balls gave up what Lizzie's pussy so desperately wanted. He came with a bellow, shooting a stream of cum deep inside Lizzie's still hungry vagina.

While this was going on and noticing that her sweet asshole just begging to be touched, Gordo rubbed her clit from underneath to lube his fingers. Then he brought his index finger up to her asshole and circled it.

"Oh Gordo... I like what you're doing?" Lizzie exclaimed as she moved her hand down to stroke his balls even as Ethan continued to hump into her clit.

"Just trying to please you, my sweet... trust me, you'll love it." Gordo assured her as he eased his index finger into her anus, pushing through her rectum to finger fucking her ass. "Feel that sweetie… feel Ethan's cock in your pussy and my finger fucking your tight ass," Gordo teased her. Ethan could feel Gordo push against cock with his finger through the thin membrane separating Lizzie's pussy and ass.

"Ohhhhhhhh OHHHH Ethan… Oh God, Gordo…you're goanna make me cum again… Yes… Ohhh boys... make me cum… fuck me... fuck my ass … fuck my pussy…" She moaned out, again and again!

Feeling both lust and agony and knowing how to quench both, without a word, Gordo pulled his big thick dick out of Lizzie's mouth...and eased…JUST the head of his dick…eased it into her asshole. THAT'S when…with just his cock head in her butt hole, he started pumping his cum… so much cum that some squeezed out of her butt hole as he held his dick-head inside. Unable to fight the temptation, he buried his cock deep, and just pumped his cum into her butt. As Gordo suckled her breasts, Lizzie felt it…felt it through her butt hole. Ethan was also aroused as he felt Gordo's hot flood of sperm spilling from her ass and covered his own dick and balls.

On impulse, Ethan reached over and grasped Gordo at the base of his shaft. Fondling his balls he stroked Gordo's cock, helping to finish his orgasm. With Gordo busy suckling on Lizzie's nipples at the time, he thought Lizzie was stroking him, until…envious of Gordo's larger size, Ethan started stroking Gordo's hard on with both hands pulling his thick eight-inch dick out of Lizzie's ass. He continued to work rapidly as he got on his knees. Then after wantonly licking his lips, Ethan engulfed Gordo's cock in one fell-swoop and deep throated him completely!

Gordo realized at once was happening, but Lizzie kept his mouth clenched to her breasts. "Gordo, please!" she whispered into his ear. "I want to watch Ethan suck your cock."

Gordo reluctantly did as she instructed as Ethan used his incredibly wet tongue expertly, running along the underside of Gordo's cock. Then with his nose was pressed into Gordo's balls, Ethan flexed his throat muscles, sending shivers up and done his body. Ethan held him there for a few moments in his throat, his eyes closed, moving side to side. He took a deep breath as he withdrew and immediately began to suck Gordo's dick in earnest. Up and down. Up and down, Ethan lips seemed to fly.

Lizzie locked eyes with Gordo again, and gave him a bedroom-look that would soon bring him down to his knees. She even moaned when Ethan pushed his mouth all the way down Gordo's cock without gagging at all.

"YES…yes Ethan. Keep sucking Gordo's dick!" Lizzie pleaded.

Gordo's thick cock pushed past Ethan's tonsils again and again. He pushed fast then...slowly, before slipping it out and then, Ethan took him even deeper! Then with Ethan's lips tightly stretched around his dick, Gordo pleaded, "Oh enough…enough… I can't stand it… I don't a want a guy to suck my dick."

"Can't you see, Ethan wants so bad to taste your sweet cum," Lizzie command. "It's only fair. Guys just love to watch two girls fucking. I want the same pleasure. Remember, you promised me adventures!"

Lizzie licked her lips and watched intently as Ethan continued to go to town on Gordo's dick. She began to moan louder and louder, working herself into frenzy. She slipped a second finger inside her moist pussy beside Ethan's thrusting cock. Then reaching down with her other hand, she massaged her clitoris even as Ethan grunted and groaned and moaned.

"Cum for me, Gordo," Lizzie pleaded. "Please, cum all over Ethan's face!"

Using both of his hands to jack Gordo into his mouth, Ethan went as fast as he could, causing Gordo to begin his own grunting and groaning. And moments later, the floodgates opened and mouthfuls of cum stormed into Ethan's mouth. But just then, Lizzie pulled Ethan's head back so cum would hose out all over his face.

Lizzie bent closer to admiring Gordo's handiwork that dripped from all over Ethan's face and mouth. "Ethan, don't you dare swallow!" Lizzie shouted. And while Ethan savored the milky juice inside his mouth, some of it slipped out and trickled down his chin, on to his thighs.

Gordo continued to spurted four or five times into Ethan's eager mouth. Lizzie got closer, brushed down some of Ethan's sticky hair and began licking and sucking. When Gordo was finally done, Lizzie French kissed Ethan, playing Gordo's cum around with her tongue. She used her index finger to gather up the quintessence of lust from his face, scooping up and pushed into his mouth.

But just then, Ethan started playing with his own shiny pole. Lizzie she could see the frustration in his eyes.

"Gordo," Lizzie whispered into her ear again. "Ethan wants you to return the favor."

"What?" Gordo said. "Lizzie, I can't. You've wanted him all these years. Why don't you do it…again?"

"Gordo," Lizzie said his name pleadingly and lustfully. "I want to see you suck his cock! Come on Gordo. Do it for me, please!" To help encourage him, Lizzie reached down and started stroking his cock.

"Sorry, I'm just not a picky eater." Gordo told her.

"Oh God, please taste it. PLEASE!" Lizzie pleaded.

While realizing that he'd enjoyed the blowjobs that Ethan and Lizzie had given him, that didn't change anything. He shook his head forcefully, showing that he still, definitely didn't want to suck Ethan's cock.

Lizzie's mind was racing almost as fast as her heart. With her eyes still pleading, Lizzie took hold of Gordo head, and pushed him down. Instantaneously, Ethan pulled his cock out of Lizzie pussy as he continued to jack himself off. Lizzie then spoke in her most sensual, yet child like voice, "Please, Gordo. Do it for me."

Ethan knelt as Lizzie began to French kiss Gordo. Then before he realized it, he could feel Ethan's hot pecker against his lips as Lizzie's tongue traced over Ethan's scrotum and balls. Ethan was fully hard again as her wet tongue slid around the outside edge of his cockhead. Pushing her tongue into Gordo's ear, Ethan's cock darted into Gordo mouth. Uncertain as to yet what to do, Gordo let it in, sliding all the way to the back to his throat.

He attempted a "No" but instead said "Oooh" came out. Thus encourage by Lizzie, he's resistance fell. Soon Gordo's "No's" turned to, "Aahhhhh" and "Mmm's" as he started to suck a little.

Lizzie began kissing Gordo's from his stomach to his nipples. She sucked and nibbled on his left nipple then moved across to the right, her right hand very gently stroking his still hard cock. With her little kisses she moved up to his neck, as she did she pressed her pussy up against him and started to grind against his penis. "Oh God, my God, You guys are so hot" she whispered.

While all this was going on, Lizzie was stroking Ethan's cock with her fingers, slowly driving him further and further in Gordo's mouth. And when Gordo's "Mmmm's" became more regular, placing his hand on Ethan's right buttock, he started to suck faster and harder. Sucking even harder, Gordo began to use his hands to thrust him forcefully into his mouth. And soon, he could feel Ethan's balls go tight and the head of his cock swell inside his mouth.

"Aah, Aah-God-I'm-Coming," Ethan shouted as he came. His buttocks went tight, his hips twitched and exploded into the back of Gordo's throat. And still encourage by Lizzie, Gordo carried on, sucking and swallowing quickly, empting his mouth and make sure he got it all.

Rapidly, Lizzie asked several questions. "O, Gordo, you liked it didn't you? You like it when I suck your cock. I bet you like it if Ethan cummed in your ass wouldn't you?"

"You've got a long wait ahead of you. I plan on keeping that cherry to my dying day."

"You don't have to be so GRAVE about it," she joked again. This time, they both chuckled.

Not listening to his hesitation, Lizzie whispered, "Gordo, Ethan's going to fuck you. He's going fuck you ass with his big hard cock. Make you cum and cum again" With that she started to grind against him even harder, sliding back down between his legs.

Gordo was only able to whisper back "No, No."

Enraptured by Lizzie's smile, soon Gordo felt the tip of Ethan's cock touch the opening of ass hole as Ethan's reached around to massaging his cock. At the same time, Lizzie started to kiss all over Gordo's body, sliding her pussy up and down across his face. Then she moved her left hand up to play with Gordo's balls as her right hand played with his hard cock.

Up above them, at the same time, Ethan slowly slid into Gordo's ass. Filled with the excitement of the moment, Lizzie legs wrapped tight on Gordo face. Arching forward, she cried out, "O God, fuck me next!" Then her right hand went round Gordo's neck and firmly gripped his head, pulling his face towards pussy in time with Ethan's hard deep, ball slapping thrusts into Gordo's ass.

"Oh yes, harder, harder" Lizzie cried as Ethan pushed his cock hard into Gordo tight ass. "Fuck him, FUCK HIM!" she cried. "You like that don't you Gordo, you like Ethan fucking you, going deeper each time. Tell me when your going to cum Gordo, I want us all to cum together," she whispered into his left ear.

Ethan started to thrust inside Gordo impatiently, at the same time giving him a reach around, stroking his cock frantically. He was going hard at it, thrusting and grinding. After what seemed to be about ten minutes Gordo felt Ethan's cock head swell and with one very hard thrust shoot his hot cum deep inside him. "Yes, YES, Aahhhhhhhh" Ethan cried and relaxed.

Almost immediately, Gordo shouted out, "Aah, Aah, Aah yes fuck me, harder, I'm going to cum, I'm-going-to-CUM, Yessss" and that's when Lizzie really started to slam her pussy hard into his mouth as Ethan jacked him off even faster.

Just then Lizzie felt Gordo's hot sticky cum shoot across her face. Lizzie gripped Ethan's hand tight around Gordo's cock, suddenly joining both boys in orgasm. Ethan then gently pulled out of Gordo as Lizzie gave them both long open mouthed kiss with their tongues lashing at each other. Immediately afterwards Ethan passed out. But not letting that stop her, again, using cat-like flicks of her tongue, Lizzie bent to Ethan's cock and licked him, enjoying every bit as she slurped it down.

But just then, looking down at Ethan, Lizzie asked Gordo. "He's not very big, is he?" And as Lizzie spoke, she finally realized that Ethan actually wasn't all she cracked him up to be. She final saw that he wasn't half the man that good old Gordo was. "Maybe not," With a little smirk, Lizzie answered her own question again. "Maybe not."

Gordo smiled at her as he spoke. "Maybe…but no one's as beautiful as you are, my sexy little love."

"It's too bad he past-out, I was hoping to see Ethan get it up his cute little ass too!" As she put her index finger up his ass, Lizzie laughed at her own joked. But Gordo didn't, as he preceded, to Lizzie's complete and utter joy, to mount Ethan him from behind and fucked him up the ass to!

Afterwards, when Gordo was finishing fucking Ethan up the ass, she licked up whatever cum and facial matter that had been left on and around Gordo's now flaccid cock. When Lizzie swallowed up the last of it, still enjoying every taste, she was finally worn out, and thus collapsed into a heap with Gordo and Ethan. Gordo gave her pussy a sweet good night kiss as she fell asleep with his cock still in her mouth. Lizzie sighed as she sucked on his limp dick that even in its present state dwarfed Ethan's when it was erect. Exhausted, she was both mentally and stretched to a new limit.

Never in all her years had Lizzie cummed so hard, never so much, and never with so much excitement and satisfaction. Awash in orgasmic bliss, thus ended our heroine's first night in the Eternal City. And as her dreams began, in the back of her mind she thought about how Gordo had called her, 'His sexy little love' and what it might mean.

To be continued in Chapter 12

62


	12. Chapter 12

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. – Lude5

Story Codes: minor, f-m, M-f, M-m-f, f-m-m-m, voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude5

Chapter Twelve

**Lizzie awakened to kiss**… As was his habit, the next morning Gordo awoke early. But the moment he realized where he was, he almost shouted for joy. Taking in Lizzie's sleeping loveliness, he thought about the day before and wondered about what had really happen…and what it all meant. Having wanted Lizzie for years, his desires and needs called out to him. Her nubile young naked body was so adorable. He knew if he would never get tired of staring at her.

Putting aside the embarrassment of prematurely popping his cork with Lizzie three-years ago, an avid student, Gordo had read about sex and experimented. Beginning with tramps like Kate, he had progressed up the line till he finally screwed Lizzie's mother, Jo McGuire and her best friend, Miranda. Now was the time to put everything he'd learned to work in pleasuring Lizzie.

It pleased him that, filling almost his every wish, Lizzie had given herself to him. Similar to how an animal marks it claim, he taken her and filled her tight pussy, her butt and her mouth with his sperm again and again. But in the light of day, he wondered if that would be enough to ensure that she stayed his. Remembering how she had behaved towards Ethan, Gordo figured it might not be enough. But optimist to the last, Gordo still took heart in the situation. The expression, '_If first you don't succeed, try, try, try…_' seemed to fit. He hoped that, even if he had to share her for a while, Lizzie could still be his and only his.

Gordo woke Lizzie with a kiss. Paying special attention to her needs, she awakened as he kissed her, sucking and licking out her pussy. Flattening his tongue as wide as it would go he gave her pussy a luxurious tongue bath from bottom to top. And she awoke moaning as he began to lick her outer lips, alternating sides, probing for her sensitive spots as he slipped a finger inside and slowly fucked her with it. Then mounting her, Gordo screwed her slowly and tenderly. Nurturing her excitement, he quickened his past until Lizzie was ready for incredibly hard, deep plunging. Loving it, she felt like a jackhammer was inside of her! She came six times as he then implanted even more of his hot and sticky seed into her pussy. Afterwards, he resumed screwing her slowly and tenderly.

"Oh, Gordo," Lizzie glowed radiantly as she spoke, "what a way to start the day!" Knowing that she was addicted to Gordo's big dick, she would fuck him whenever he wanted her from now on. That is, she chuckled to herself, until perhaps an even bigger dick came along.

"I can't think of better way." Gordo agreed with a broad smile across his face. "But, I'll start wearing a rubber now. We mustn't get knocked up, you know."

"Don't worry, Gordo. I'm already on the pill. My mom figured it was a good idea."

"Bless her. I've always liked your Mom," Gordo proclaimed.

When Ethan woke up, he joined them. And cock-keen as ever, Lizzie gave head while sucking on both their cocks in turn. With Lizzie's needs still unquenched, Ethan then fucked her hard up the ass again. But he wasn't gentle like Gordo, but she liked it hard, as Gordo, first feasted upon and then fucked her juicy succulent pussy at the same time! Lizzie was the meat of their sandwich, having the agony and pleasure of two cocks banging her from both directions at once.

After she had sucked off Ethan again and he left to go find Kate, Lizzie said to Gordo, "I've been dreaming of you doing me in the shower. We have plenty of time. What do you say?"

"I say that I think I've created a sex monster," Gordon answered her with a bright smile. "And I like it."

Grabbing Gordo's cock, Lizzie gave him a happy smile and led the way to the bathroom.

Enraptured by the steamy water, he wrapped her legs around his waist. Sucking upon her slippery sweet nipples, he began fucking her with true gusto as they showered.

Taking heart in the situation, Gordo thought about another saying, '_One in the hand is worth two in the bush._' Perhaps, realizing what he was holding, it was more appropriate to say, '_two tits in the hands and one in her bush!'_ he joke to himself. A little later, they actually had time for a quick shower and he was happily lathering Lizzie down, when an amazed Larry Trudgemen almost accidentally dropped his towel when he sleepily discovered Lizzie and Gordo fucking in shower.

Taken back by the new opportunity, Lizzie smiled unashamedly. "Hi Larry! What a nice surprise!"

Having always been nice to her, Lizzie thought of him fondly. She used to even have a little crush on him and they'd even gone on a date to the Planetarium. They'd made out when the lights went out for the star show. She'd even let him open her shirt and feeler her up as they french kissed. And as they made out, she reached down to his crotch and stroked his erection as his kisses headed south. Enjoying his mouth on her breasts, Lizzie had unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock.

But then he froze, and seemed to turn white when she bent down and began licking on his dick. But she decided just to be friends when he almost jumped out of his skin and ran to the bathroom simply because she'd sucked on his cock. But now, in keeping with the sprit of her lustful adventure, she decided to put on a little show. She spread her legs and slipped a finger inside her moist pussy. At the same, with her other hand, she massaged her clitoris.

By now, Larry's erection was threatening to peek out from beneath the towel. He was slack-jawed and practically drooling on himself having never seen such an astonishing erotic sight before.

With a glowing smile, Lizzie reached out to her blushing and bashful friend to fondle his inflating penis. Thus still enraptured in her sexual adventure, she bent forward and gave Larry a long wet kiss as she rubbed her naked body against his. He was too amazed to even speak when she eagerly dropped to her knees and spit some saliva onto his cock. Then she used one hand to smear it all over his shaft. She spit two more times and now had a nice, shiny pole to play with. "Larry, I think we have some unfinished business."

Lizzie then grabbed Larry's cock and wrapped her sweet lips around his cockhead causing him to gasp and shake at the knees. When he was able to look down, he was as appreciative of the view as any other male would be.

She went to town, keeping her focus as she licked and slurped Larry's cock like there was no tomorrow while she jacked off Gordo at the same time. Soon, as our beautiful heroine pleasured him with her sexy body, Larry could only scream out.

Having always liked her tits, the 'Trudge' began titty fucking her. He eagerly filled his hands with her fine breasts as she kept both her hands wrapped around his cock, jacking it as fast as she could. He began grunting and groaning and moaning.

"Cum for me, Larry. All over my face!" pleaded Lizzie.

"Aahhhhh!"

"Aahhhhhhh!"

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Almost immediately, Larry blew his own load all over her face. She then had him lay down. Lizzie smiled slyly at him then pressed his legs together. Looking him straight in the eyes, she lowered herself onto his still hard seven-inch erection. After the first half was in, she bit her lip seductively and stopped for just a moment. Then Lizzie slowly let gravity pull her down. "Oh, Larry, we should have done this at the Planetarium. We'd have put on a better show than they did!"

Larry closed his eyes so he could relish the incredible sensation of her tight pussy sliding down his cock. Soon, his cock was buried deep inside as she slowly began to ride him. Leaning back, she put her hands on his knees, puffing out her large chest to him.

Larry eagerly went after her breasts, and sucked and licked her nipples. She began grunting and moaning as she thrust her hips back and forth at an ever-increasing pace. To steady herself, Lizzie clenched Larry's head to her firm, sweet breasts.

"OOOOOOOhhhh, yes! Fuck me Larry! Fuck me, you stud! Fuck me!" she screamed. And as Lizzie took Larry's virginity, Gordo came up and started doing her up the ass!

Soon, Lizzie got into a rhythm with the two boys. Moving her hips back and forth slightly as they both thrust away into her, never before had she felt so filled up, so complete. Her pleasure centers were alive with sensations, as she had orgasm after orgasm.

Just then, the pace of their fucking increased to an even higher level, when Ethan and Kate joined them. Staggering about, Kate seemed to be drunkenly unaware of were she was.

Taking Ethan's cock in her mouth, soon the sound of flesh slapping together was overcome by the orgasmic cries bliss from both all five teenagers. All three boys began grunting and groaning as Kate licked Lizzie breasts.

After ten more minutes of spirited fucking, Larry, Ethan and Gordo's balls began to ache for release.

"Oh shit, man, I'm ready to come!" said Gordo.

"So am I!" Larry and Ethan shouted out, almost in unison. And at the same, Kate stood up and wrapped her legs around Larry's face. Lizzie was sure that Kate didn't know what she was doing, when she said, "Oh, God eat my pussy!'

Just then, Lizzie screamed out too. She came again and again as all three boys continued to do her until Larry came with a bellow, shooting a stream of cum deep inside Lizzie's hungry vagina. He spurted and spurted his hot sticky cum inside pussy, letting loose years of his own desire for her. Just then the other boys grunted savagely as they emptied their balls into Lizzie's other hot holes. The warmth spreading throughout Lizzie's body triggered off another intense orgasm. She moaned loudly as her body extracted the last of their cum. A few minutes later, when Larry was taking a turn fucking Kate's drunken little pussy, Lizzie licked out her anus as Gordo and Ethan sucked on her breasts. But after a few minutes, they had to get going and their erotic fun was cut short.

30 minutes later, Miss Dominatrixmeyer, screaming and yelling, led her herd of '_simpletons'_ to their first historical site, _The Trevi Fountain. _And because Lizzie could tell that her former friend was pissed off about being ganged banged in the shower, she was now trying to give Kate a wide birth.

Truly impressive, the fountain was huge, sculptured from marble, and so detailed that Lizzie felt she could study it for hours and still not be able to take it all in. Miss Dominatrixmeyer had already drilled into them the basic facts, such as the names of the architects (Pietro da Cortona and Gian Lorenzo Bernini). And the fact that it had taken more than one hundred years to finish and that it was done in the baroque style "_If it ain't baroque, don't fit it!" _Lizzie couldn't help thinking. All the bigger-than life figures were awe-inspiring, but the most magnificent was the statue of Apollo, a ten-foot bronze dominating the whole fountain. Apollo's naked stature stood clearly out. Lizzie instantly noticed that Apollo had a very incredible penis. It was least a foot long, and almost as big as her as arm. '_Now here_,' Lizzie thought, '_was a God she could worship_!'

Her eyes transfixed upon Apollo's cock, Lizzie walked up. After taking a quick look around to see if anyone was watching her, she reached up and grabbed it. Putting out her tongue, she licked it and came away with a metallic, rusty taste. But still mesmerized by 'Apollo', Lizzie wrapped her lips around the head of Apollo's cock, and was surprise to discover she could actually take the statues cock head into her mouth. When she pulled back, Gordo could only laugh at Lizzie's silly behavior.

"Throughout history, people have come from around the world to put coins in the Trevi Fountain," Miss Dominatrixmeyer was saying, "Those people are suckers…." she stopped when Kate interrupted her.

"Look," Lizzie heard Kate yell out, "Miss Dominatrixmeyer…speaking of suckers, look…Lizzie McGuire's sucking that statue's dick!" Loud laughter followed, all aimed at Lizzie.

But after only a momentary pause, Miss Dominatrixmeyer kept right on going with her dissertation. "…because you make your own luck in the world. It's time to moving on." Miss Dominatrixmeyer then started to move her sheep along.

Trying to find an escape, Lizzie hung back and tried to look small behind Gordo. She handed him a euro coin. "Quick, help me get rid of Kate…make a wish."

Gordo took the coin thoughtfully. "I'm in Rome with you, my sexy little love. I'm finally getting to screw your tight little pussy. Life is fucken good." He handed it back. "You make one."

Lizzie cocked her head and stared at the turbulent water. There was that four-letter word, love, again. Hesitantly she closed her eyes, wising for adventure while squeezing the coin in her hand. Then she tossed it into the water. Opening her eyes, she watched the coin slowly sink to the bottom, sparkling in the sunlight.

Unsatisfied, she turned to go and bumped right into a young man who was ogling her body as if he were very horny or maybe seeing a ghost. They had to grab each other around the waist to keep from being knocked down. "Isabella?" he asked, his Italian accent making the word sound positively poetic and…very erotic.

Lizzie stared at him. '_Oh, boy, was he cute_!' she thought. "Huh…?" Strangely, he wore a silk bathrobe, loosely tided around the middle. And she could see he wasn't wearing any pants.

"I am sorry," said the young man. "You look exactly like a…lover of mine."

"No stragglers!" shouted Miss Dominatrixmeyer, "Move your fat, lazy Asses!"

A huge mountain of a man standing near the young man tapped his watch. "Paolo. We have to get to your photo shoot." Surprisingly, both Lizzie and Paolo went in the same direction. Her group was headed for the gelato store, across the street from the lingerie and adult-film store Paolo seemed to be going to. The big man tried to steer Paolo to where some cameras were set up, which was across the street, but Paolo headed straight toward Lizzie, and ended up standing besides here and Gordo.

"I don't mean to bother you," he told them. "I am Paolo, Paolo Valisari."

She couldn't help but notice his bathrobe, hanging loosely upon muscular shoulders, now hung open. Underneath, the only he wore was a pair of little red Speedo's, so tight, they seemed to have been painted on him. There was nothing left imagination at all. Just like the bronze of Apollo, Paolo's cock was magnificent. More precisely, it was incredible. '_He was huge_!' Lizzie would later swear, '_Light seemed to radiate from it_!'

His cock was at least 12 inches long and very wide. Lizzie eagerly took note that several large veins pushed out from his otherwise smooth shaft. Topping his shaft was a large helmeted shape crown, which came to rounded tip. She felt a tingle in her juicy snatch.

"I'm Lizzie Mc…Guire," she said awkwardly, feel the tingle blossom into waterfall. Her eyes fixed upon his manhood as she spoke. "And this is my friend…Gordo."

"Hey," said Gordo.

"This is my friend Sergei." Paolo turned to the huge mountain of man next to him. "Sergei, doesn't she look like…"

Before he could finish, a crowd of Italians suddenly surged toward Lizzie and Paolo.

"Isabella!" they cried, smiling and waving eagerly at them. "Paolo! Isabella!"

"What?" Lizzie said, uttered confused. "No, I…" But her words were lost in a babble of Italian. These people obviously thought she was some body else, some Isabella person.

Paolo seemed to think the whole thing was amusing. He watched as Italians kissed her and grabbed at her body. And secretly flattered by the all the attention these people were paying her, she moaned. But just then a large number of black suited security types surround them. Still posing for photos, she was shocked when an old man filled his hand with her left breast and squeezed her ass with the other. Closing his fingers, Lizzie's went wide eye when he pinched her nipple through her shirt.

"Isabella, you are soo beautiful," the old man exclaimed as he bent forward. "You remind me of a lovely Polish girl that use to warm my bed."

Opening her mouth, Lizzie smiled in embarrassment as he began kissing her breasts through her shirt. While the man seemed familiar, she just couldn't put her finger upon who he was. And in complete shock she let a total and complete stranger, reach up between her legs. She was even more surprised when she pleasurably moaned out as he touched her as the material covering her breast became soaked.

"O, Isabella! You are so wet!" He whispered even as he used his tongue to push her bra aside so he could suck on her breast. "My name is John Paul. Come home with me. I want us to be lovers."

Caught up in the heat of the moment, she moaned even louder when the old man began rubbing her pussy through her panties. She had never felt so wanton before. And in complete disregard of common decency, she moaned yet again when he closed his mouth around her breast and began to suck on her nipple. She didn't even protest when John Paul took one of her hands and, going under his robes, placed it on his crotch.

While he was an old man, Lizzie was surprised that he still had kind of a nice dick. It was kind of semi-soft to the touch, but it still filled her fingers. Moaning out yet again, she closed her eyes and began giving him head. It turned her on so much, that she wasn't even shocked back to reality when the old man actually stuck his fingertip up to the knuckle into her pussy.

Going with the moment, Lizzie suddenly found herself kneeling on the ground, rubbing her full cherry lips across his dick. John Paul took her head in both his hands. "Oh, that's it Isabella!" the old Polish man grunted. "Let me put the…fear of Jesus in your mouth." And in one quick stab, his dick slid past her lips and into her mouth.

Lizzie eagerly licked his dick for a brief moment, realizing that you can't always tell an 'old book,' or even old man, by its cover. And he pushed inside until she felt his balls banging against her chin. "Oh, Isabella!" he whispered. "Here comes the holy water!"

While it wasn't a flood, she had to swallow twice to take it all in. But just then a tall, well-dressed man put his hand on John Paul's shoulder. "Your Excellency, we must get back to Vacant before we're noticed."

Finally realizing who he was, Lizzie clamored, "Now _Nun_ of that, old dude. I'm not done yet!"

After taking a quick look to make sure Kate was around, she smiled. 'Can't have her telling about that I'm sucking the Pope's dick can I.' And practicing the best oral menstruations that Mr. Lude had taught her, Lizzie feasted upon the Pope's cock till he came in her mouth yet again!"

A few minutes later, as Lizzie adjusted her clothes, an old woman handed Lizzie an enormous rod-shaped plastic rod. It was colored pink, with a rounded tip on one end, and two large round objects at the other end. Smooth and rubbery, Lizzie noticed that it seemed to fit naturally into her hand.

"Ummm. No. I couldn't," Lizzie protested.

"Lizzie, with all these people and reporters around, why don't we talk in my car?" Paolo pointed at large, totally black Hummer Limousine that, despite the crowd, somehow simultaneously pulled up next to them.

Lizzie felt very tempted. She had having never been in a limo even half as nice as this one, and she had never been in a car with some one like Paolo.

"Please, we just sit and talk for a few minutes," he insisted.

Gordo looked up. He nudged her, and Lizzie saw it too. It was a billboard. Whoa, Paolo was on it! Double whoa…_so was Lizzie_! Or, rather, someone who looked just like her, only with dark hair. Suddenly it all made sense. Lizzie figured out that the billboard must be some short of movie aid for _Paolo and Isabella_ who were obviously Italian movie stars. Holding both her breasts in her hands, Isabella was topless, dressed in only a very small thong. But Paolo wasn't wearing anything at all…and only a fig leaf covered what God gave him!

"Wow, she really does look like me," Lizzie said.

"Except for the hair, you could be twins." Paolo gave Lizzie a dazzling smile. "Isabella is my…partner, and you are like her sister. Like two pods in a pea, no." He gazed at her with lusty amazement in his eyes, which made Lizzie's knees go weak. "Can I see you again? Maybe tomorrow?" He moved closer. His large, hard erection felt wonderful as he rubbed it against her stomach.

"I don't know…" Lizzie blurted out. She wondered if she'd gone mad, even as she grew even damper between her legs.

"Go," the ever-loyal Gordo told her. "I'll cover for you."

"But," Lizzie said. "I can't. I'm on a trip with my school."

"BAM!" The sound of a shot from Miss Dominatrixmeyer's pistol pierced the air. Then they heard her yell out, "Head check!" Lizzie started to movie toward her classmates, knowing that she'd be in real trouble if Miss Dominatrixmeyer caught her this far away from the group.

Paolo followed her, speaking quickly. "Forgive me if I embarrassed you. It is just some people, when they come to Rome, they want to…find adventure, no."

Lizzie paused for a moment to make sure he wasn't making fun of her, em-bare-ass-ment. He didn't seem to. But did he just say…adventure? Then she shook her head. "It's okay, she said, holding up her folic symbol. "I got some cool souvenirs." Lizzie finally realized what she holding, just as she held it naively up, and just as she noticed Kate drawing near.

"Okay," she smiled, "let's get in."

Paolo held the door for her. As Lizzie went inside, she noticed that no one would be able to see them because the limo's windows were tinted dark black. Paolo sat down right next to her on a soft leather sofa.

"Do you mind if Sergei joins us?'

Nodding her head, Lizzie thought Paolo meant Sergei would perhaps keep an eye on the crowd, but no. He sat down right across from them, just as Lizzie put the dildo down besides her. And she became even more embarrassed when she realized that it appeared to exactly the same size as Paolo cock!

"Sorry," Lizzie said, starting the conversation. Like usual, she put her foot in her mouth. "I don't usually play with such things."

Facing her, Paolo put an arm around her waist, and with the other he rubbed his fingers across the dildo. "Do you play with the real thing, no?"

Blushing, Lizzie looked down. When her eyes settled lower, she couldn't help from noticing that Paolo Speedo's was now obviously way too small. And stretched way out by his engorged cock, she could see right down inside of his suit!

Lizzie smiled, imaging what it would be like to hold his throbbing erection in her hands. Making themselves comfortable, her eyes followed his large tanned shaft, yes it was tanned, from its dark-curly hair covered base up six inches or so to where the Speedo's slightly blocked her view of the remain half foot. Below his shaft, dark curls surrounded two large round balls in a crinkly skin sack. Paolo noted her gaze of course. But her eyes almost bulged out when Paolo pulled his suit down.

"Oh my God." Lizzie gasped when his massive shaft of teenaged cock appeared before her eyes. He had the largest cock she could have ever imagined on a man, maybe a donkey. Even more impressive than Apollo had been, she was certain he would taste better.

"Do you like, no?" he asked.

"Yes," Lizzie blurted out. "You're not just beautiful. You're a God!" Feeling a tingling between her legs, she reached out and stroked her hand over his strong, smooth chest.

"Yes, you should worship me than."

Even though she only had to go a few inches, Lizzie practically threw herself down to…pay homage to her new god. And knowing that she didn't having very much time, she had something a kin to rape on her mind as she dropped to her knees and started pumping his cock with both hands, reverently up and down, wondering how big she really could make it.

Lizzie actually whistled a wolf call, when she discovered her hands weren't big enough to wrap all the way around Paolo's thick shaft! And enjoying the silky smooth feel of his shaft, she started lustfully stroking him up and down, trying to caress every inch of his cock and balls. Using both her hands, she jacked his cock as fast as she could. As Lizzie was grunting and groaning, her tongue painted his luscious round _canvas._ She moved her tongue lighting fast, shocking Paolo's system into give up his pre-cum seed! When it soon appeared, Lizzie lapped it up with her tongue. She licked all around the bulging head and ran her tongue down his impressive length again, then back up to the tip. And after licking her own lips, Lizzie attempted to engulf Paolo's cock in one swoop.

The struggle to part her lips with his big cock head caused her pause for a moment. Then her hands resumed their pumping motion and she pushed as much of the prick into her mouth as she could, hungrily sucking away in a sexual frenzy.

Sergei, whom was eagerly watching the goings on, moved next to Lizzie and started masturbating right in front of her. And Lizzie got a start when Paolo took her left hand and put it on Sergei's cock.

Paolo looked deep in her eyes. "Sergei likes you too. Help him to feel good, no." Complying, Lizzie started jacking Sergei off, even as she began the…main course.

Lizzie began by first kissing Paolo's tip. Originally she planned on going ever-slowly and lovingly, kissing him all over. But her passions over ruled this and immediately she wrapped her mouth around his cock and pushed her lips down, sucking and stroking like there was no tomorrow! But he was so big. It was hard to fit more than four or five inches into her mouth. It was such a tight fit in her mouth, Lizzie could fell Paolo's cock throb every time his heart took a beat.

Soon, Lizzie's universe shrunk down to both Paolo and Sergei's cocks. She licked, sucked, gripped, tugged and played, having the time of her life. And the only thing she wanted more than to play pleasurably with their huge cocks, was to taste their cum, and then be fucked by both of them. While she enthusiastically sucked Paolo cock, Sergei pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, revealing her pretty lace and silk bra.

"We wouldn't want your shirt to get all messy, now would we?" Paolo joked.

She watched blissfully as Sergei then removed her bar, revealing her firm young breasts. To Lizzie delight, both Sergei and Paolo really liked them, fondling and suckling on each of her breasts in turn. She especially liked how Sergei nibbled his teeth on her nipples. Then putting a hand up her dress, he pulled her panties down and began tickling and stroking her pussy. And even as Sergei continued to suck on her breasts, he inserted a finger and worked it in.

This was all going on as Lizzie tried to press her noise into Paolo's crotch. She flexed her throat muscles, hopping to send wonderful shivers up and done his body. But he was too damn big to deep throat more than is tip, not yet any way. She kept at it though, trying to push more in her throat, but couldn't. Then keeping her eyes fixed on his cock, she pulled off, took a deep breath and immediately began to suck his dick in earnest. Running her lips up and down. Up and down, in a campaign to bring Paolo down to his knees.

Then as Sergei began to finger fuck Lizzie with two fingers, Paolo took forceful hold of her head. Pushing down much harder than she was used to, he manhandled about half a foot of his cock into her mouth. He didn't seem to mind the fact that she gagged and her lips were very painfully stretched as he repeated forced his cock in. He in fact seemed to enjoy using her mouth like a tool.

Sergei then moved in front of her and opened up Lizzie's legs. After he brought his cock up to her pussy lips, he pushed. Swept up in the moment, she blissfully welcomed his big ten-incher. Sensitively, but masterfully, he took hold of her ass and in one far swoop, forced his whole big cockhead into her pussy lips.

Wanting to drive her crazy with desire for more, Sergei slowly worked his big cock in and out of her. He wanted to make her to cum first, before filling her up with his hot steamy cum. Sergei repeatedly pounded into Lizzie fourteen-year old love hole, his cockhead squeezed tight by her small vagina, again, again, again, and again… as Lizzie moaned out.

Aahhh!

Aahhhh!

Aahhhhh!

Aahhhhhh!

Aahhhhhhhh!

Aahhhhhhhhh!

Lizzie moaned till her clenching, orgasmic pussy exploded in climax…after climax!

"Oh, Ahhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

OH, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Immediately, Sergei responded with his own orgasm. He buried himself to the hilt in one glorious thrust as Lizzie let out a soft mewing sound. Her tight velvet sheath hungrily milked away as he exploded and inundated her lusty silt with his cum as her wonderful spasms finished him off.

Knowing how to please a lady, Sergei continued to hump her, going slowly now, running his tip across her clitoris before pressing back in each time. Enflaming lust in young Lizzie, he screwed her deeply and slowly, getting her ready for what was to yet to come.

Up above in her mouth, Lizzie's forceful, reckless sucking and stroking paid off.

Paolo's massive cock began to throb in her mouth. Then suddenly the floodgates opened as he, grunting and groaning, hosed out what seemed like buckets of cum! The hot, white liquid filled her mouth and she took a big swallow but it was filling her mouth faster than she could take it. With a big shit-eaten grin, Paolo pulled out of her mouth and blasted globs of his seed all over her face and bouncing titties, completely messing up her hair and make-up. When he finished cumming, without asking, he bent down and titty fucked her, squeezing her breasts so hard, it hurt!

When Paolo finished, he even pinched her nipples. "You are very good cock sucker, no. Now my little American girl, suck off Sergei, while I, your god, fuck you!"

Swept up in the moment, Lizzie nodded, and smiled wickedly…"O, God," Lizzie squealed. "Paolo, you are my God! My big Italian stud, take me to Olympus!"

Spellbound by passion and already lubricated by Sergei's, Lizzie struggled lustfully to take on Paolo's thick twelve-incher. But Gordo's, and even Sergei's big cock hadn't prepared her for the intense pain Paolo's huge rod inflected as he began to ram it into her with out mercy. She gasped as Paolo let loose with a pelvic thrust that hammered his cock into her pussy, stretching them to another new limit. She tried her best to arch her back for more support as she started to groan and scream out in both pain and ecstasy.

Paolo screwed her quickly, humping as fast as he could go, again and again, without showing any of the tenderness Lizzie wanted and needed. She threw her head from side to side as more of his engorged cock penetrated her. She wanted to scream as it felt like he was ripping apart her cervix. Lizzie could feel Paolo's engorged head invading the entirety of her vagina as wave after wave of agony and pleasure shot through her entire body.

On and on he humped, and Lizzie's breathing came in gasps as he pressed her down again and again into the seat. Just then, another orgasm ripped through her like fire when suddenly Paolo froze, buried as deep as she was able to take him without splitting her open, and his twelve inches of huge throbbing cock meat started to spurt.

Lizzie screamed out as hot jets of cum burned into her, filling her. The back pressure of Paolo's semen pushing past even the tight seamless fit of his gigantic cock within her, streaming past and squirting out of her little cunt. Unable to talk, Lizzie laid panting, unable to move with Paolo's weight on top of her, his cock still pulsating. And more and more cum leaking from her, draining down her legs and forming a pool on the floor.

Her pussy was like the sheave that Paolo harmed his sword into. It hurt so much that Lizzie hoped she hadn't been torn open inside. Relief only came when Paolo's cock began to deflate after he'd emptied his balls of his hot humid seed. Like pulling a cork, his still huge member made a loud sucking pop when he pulled out from her cunt and his hot stick semen flowed out. But despite all the pain, Lizzie knew that she was addicted to Paolo's huge dick. She would fuck him whenever and whenever he wanted her from now on.

As Paolo had been pressed out her pussy, Sergei drove his own cock again and again into Lizzie warm welcoming mouth. As she deep throated him, Lizzie sucked so hard, that Sergei's balls seemed almost blue when she finally finished draining his cock too!

When both men finished draining their balls for the second time into Lizzie, Sergei turned to Paolo. As he rubbed his own sore nuts, he said, "Paolo, we must go." Then he turned to Lizzie and said, "Thank you Lizzie, you are just what we are looking…"

"You," Paolo cut him off, "you are what we say…a sex goddess!"

"Thanks," she told them both while frantically trying to pull her shirt back on and straighten it. "I've got to be going, too." Lizzie wouldn't notice until later that she left a few items behind, namely her bra and, more importantly, her panties.

And Lizzie was a mess. Cum hung from her chin and hair. Sergei must have noticed and gave her a handkerchief, then hugged her goodbye. As they embraced, Lizzie gave his cock, a few, quick strokes with her hand. But then wanting more, she bent down, gave his cock a few quick licks before sucking on his knob again. Then turning around, she got on her knees in front of Paolo, and Sergei fucked her up the ass as she sucked his cock again. Not as big as Paolo, Lizzie enjoyably took him all the way even as she deep throated her other new friend for a few more lusty minutes.

"That was nice, thank you," Sergei told her a few minutes later.

"Thanks, Sergei," Lizzie told him, as she gave him a hug, "for everything."

"Lizzie?" Paolo said, as Lizzie opened the door and street noises reentered the vehicle.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You're so beautiful," Paolo said, "I will meet you at Trevi Fountain tomorrow morning at nine. Yes?"

Even though her pussy really ached from the pounding he'd given her, she nodded her head yes…just as Miss Dominatrixmeyer shouted in the distance, "Gordo! McGuire! Did you not hear me say HEAD CHECK?" Aimed in the air, the loud report of her pistol followed immediately, BAM!

"She makes me very scared," Paolo said.

Standing next to the car, Gordo said, "Join the club." He nodded, noticing that both Paolo and Sergei pants were pulled down and their dicks glistened with sex juices.

Paolo grabbed Lizzie's hand, and told her, "_Ci vediamo."_

"What does that mean?" Lizzie inquired, as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

"We will see each other," Paolo replied.

Paolo abruptly kissed her, pressing his tongue deeply into her mouth. As they French kissed, Paolo pulled up her skirt and firmly squeezed both her fine and VERY naked ass cheeks to Lizzie's delight, but later horror. She didn't realize that her skirt had moved high enough up her thighs so that bystanders could clearly see her finely trimmed juicy blonde snatch in all its sexy, cum dripping glory.

With the limo door open, several members of the Italian paparazzi cameramen caught the moment. _Flash! Flash! Flash! _

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Earth, on Matt's computer screen, the Rome news page flashed these headlines:

_Isabella Wows Roman Crowds!_

_Girls Gone Wild Film crew found dead in river Tiber._

_Their bodies full of large caliber bullet holes!_

_Gun welding American terrorizes crowds in Rome!_

_Pope considers Priests getting marred."_

Matt continued to read, until he stared at several pictures in confusion. "Whoa! He cried, "That girl looks freakishly like my sister!" Through the wonders of the Internet, the photographs of Lizzie and Paolo had been posted in cyberspace within hours of its being taken.

Melina angrily smacked Matt on the back of the head. "Zoom! Zoom!" she ordered.

Matt obeyed. The first picture he chick on got bigger and bigger until it fixed on the very large dildo in her hand.

"Another freakish coincidence!" Matt said. "She has the same necklace as my sister!"

Melina scowled at him. "Why do we even pretend you're in charge?" She knocked Matt out of the chair and kicked him in the stomach. Then she sat down and started tapping away at the keyboard. "Let's see what this says. 'Isabella goes blond! Italian erotic movie duo Paolo and Isabella wowed the crowd outside a gelato shop near the Trevi Fountain." Then she then enlarged a second picture. Presently, Melina saw that, with her skirt pulled up and legs spread apart, 'Isabella' showed off more than just her new blonde hair color. Do you know what this means?" Melina asked.

Matt put two and two together as he picked himself up off the floor. "They must think Lizzie's this famous Italian teenage porno actress!" he said. "If I show this to my mom, Lizzie will bet so busted!"

Annoyed, Melina smacked him again. Then she leaned back in her chair. "You know something?" she said. "You just don't see the big picture."

"Well, that's as big as my screen will go," Matt answered back.

Melina sighed. "If you show this to our mother, it's worth _nothing." _She picked up a leather file case labeled LIZZIE BLACKMAIL to remind Matt of the precious loot inside: Polaroid photos, DVD's, videotapes, and a weird stuff pig…all official documentation of embare-ass-ing moments throughout Lizzie's life. "But if you show _this_ to the Italian tabloids," Melina went on, "we will be rolling in cash, my simple minded slave."

A light of realization dawned in Matt's eyes. "Interesting," he said. "What do you mean, w_e_?"

Melina nodded. "Yeah…just like weboth know that Miranda didn't really go to Mexico City, don't…we?" She smile wickedly, then padded his groin. "Sixty percent to me and forty to you, for giving me the idea. If you don't like it, hum…I'll attach your nipples to a car battery…just like I did to Melina." Melina reached out and gave his balls a hard squeeze. "Perhaps some where else…."

Despite the fearfully vividly-memories of Melina's screams, Matt was able to smile. "Listen, Melina," he told her, "by this time tomorrow, you're not going to be able to come over to my house and bat me around anymore, because I'll be eating real pizza in Rome, Italy, Europe!"

Switching tactics, Melina stroked his dick tenderly now. "I'll miss you," she cooed. Afterwards, as Melina allowed Matt to fuck her little jailbait pussy, she knew she'd be going along. But first, she figured a way for Mr. McGuire had to get into her panties.

The two were so into each other they didn't even notice that Sam McGuire had entered the room. He stood there shocked at his son screwing Melina, and also turned on by the preteen blonde hottie. Melina looked up and saw him, she was embarrassed at first but quickly became turned on seeing that Matt's dad had his cock out and was stroking it.

It was apparent to Melina who Matt had inherited his size from, and his dad was even bigger. She motioned for him to join them and he quickly did just that! He went over to her and stuck his big rod down the blonde vixen's throat while she rode Matt.

Matt soon realized what was happening, it was a strange situation seeing his father getting a blowjob, but Melina's tight pussy felt so good he certainly wasn't going anywhere. Not to mention how hot she looked as she rode his cock and swallowed another down her throat. Sam started raring back and pumping his cock into Melina's mouth as her mouth felt as smooth as velvet on his dick. Then he decided he wanted more than a blowjob, he got behind her and pushed his cock against her asshole. Melina turned back to protest but before she could get a word out his tool was up her ass. Melina instead let out a moan as both father and son filled her cunt and ass with their large shafts. And before long Melina loved the feeling of both of her holes being plugged at the same time.

"Ohh yess ohhh God yes fuck my ass, yes Mr. McGuire, ohhh I love it, I fucking love it!"

This encouraged both of them to ram the horny blonde harder as their dicks seesawed in rhythm in and out of her small body. Melina was in pure pleasure as her body climaxed. Surprisingly though Matt and his dad weren't done with her yet. The two traded places giving Matt a shot at her ass while Sam got to feel her pussy around his dick. The pounding went on and on as Melina had orgasm after orgasm. Finally they were both ready to cum and they pulled out and they both pressed their cocks against one of Melina's cheeks by her mouth. She stroked both cocks in her hands as her tongue licked  
each one. It wasn't long before Matt blew his load all over Melina's face, which she used her tongue to lick off. The way she looked with jism on her face made Sam shoot his load as well all over the blonde nympho's face. Melina licked his cum up, and rubbed both of the big cocks on her face rubbing in their cum. Then without saying a word, Sam got dressed and left. And Melina smiled to herself, knowing that there was now no way that Matt was leaver her behind.

Will our impetuous heroine return home to America? Our will Lizzie find a new life as Europe hottest new porno actress? Better yet, should this story be continued? Please let me know what you think. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

To be continued?


	13. Chapter 13

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-m, orgy, voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter Thirteen

When Lizzie finally got back to the hotel, she felt like she'd been on the bus for hours. Feeling pretty gross, all she wanted to do was get in, get a hot shower, have dinner and get some sleep. But once they arrived at the hotel, Gordo mentioned that there was a party that night. "The whole gang will be there…if you're interested."

After thinking about it, Lizzie figured she could still eat, get a showered and really. And who was she to turn down a party. In fact, earlier during the bus ride, she'd even over heard two boys talking about her. It'd interesting, that since several of their group had already "gotten lucky" they were hoping for the same. Lizzie asked Gordo to pick her up around 8:00 pm and closed the door.

After he left, Lizzie ordered dinner from room service and, once it arrived, turned on the TV. Being a European hotel, there were several adult channels so she figured, why not. Watching the various folks suck and fuck each other really "perked" her up. Lizzie then undressed, noticing her nipples were hard while taking a shower. Afterwards, still feeling horny, she put on a lovely white crotchless teddy and put on a black mini skirt and a thin white blouse. Looking at herself in the mirror, Lizzie could see her nipples poking through the material of the teddy and blouse. It had been a long day and Lizzie decided she needed some serious attention.

Gordo called up from the lobby exactly at 8:00 pm. Once down at the lobby, they walked to the party, her nipples rock hard from in chilly air. All Gordo could do was look and say "uh...you look NICE".

The kids at the party were pretty much a 40/60 ratio of boys to girls, with about 30 students here from the trip there. After a few drinks, Lizzie was feeling pretty good and even hornier. One of the guys, a tall blonde named Frank, asked if anyone would mind if he put in an adult tape and, with there being no objection, he began it. And despite her long day of touring and sex in Rome, after only after about 20 min of the movie, Lizzie was about to crawl out of her skin.

Just then someone suggested they play a game called "truth or dare". Normally Lizzie wouldn't have taken part. She knew in game 'Truth or dare' players ask one another questions. You have to either answer the question or take a dare. But if you answer a question and the group votes that you have lied, you still have to take a dare. The game went on for about 15 minutes. By this time in the game, a few of the boys and girls already had to take a dare and had already striped down to their underwear. And just as they turned towards the subject sex, Lizzie was then asked the question, "Have you ever made it with a woman?"

Her face turning three shades of red, she said, "No."

The group however voted that she was lying. And when they decided Lizzie had to strip down to her underwear too, she almost died.

However, she had no choice and, undoing her blouse and skirt, everyone got a "view" of her pussy. The game continued and finally came back to her...when Katie was asked if she had ever masturbated.

Again, being too embarrassed to admit it to a room full of her follow students, Lizzie said no, and once again they voted that she was lying. This time, her dare seemed to be easier; simply put on a blind fold and kiss four people, identifying each. And after taking another drink, Lizzie stood up, forgetting about her crotchless teddy, and put on the blindfold.

The first came up to kiss her, giving her a long deep French kiss. At the same time, he put his hand between her legs and pushed a finger into her pussy. She wanted to push his hand away but it and simply felt too good. The rest of the four each got their turn, each of which gave her now sopping-wet pussy a good fingering.

After she took the blindfold off, Lizzie could only identify two out of the four. Thus, the group voted another dare. She was simply told to put the blindfold back on and wait. After what seemed like a lifetime, someone in the group told her to begin playing with herself. At first she resisted but, but after someone forced Lizzie's hand between her legs, she couldn't help herself. She began stroking her pussy. And the thought of doing this with 20 or thirty teenagers watching made it even sweeter.

Lizzie was then told continue to stroke her pussy while Kate tied her legs spread eagle. "Your pretty hot...but are you hot enough for this?" someone said as she felt a rock hard cock placed into her hand.

"Suck it!" he ordered. While still fingering her own cunt, she bent over and took his cock into her mouth. Lizzie then felt a tongue replace the fingers in her pussy. It thrust deep into it ... god it felt GOOD! By this time, she had lost control. And all she wanted to do was suck and fuck everything in sight (pardon the pun, since she was blindfolded). And with someone tongue-fucking her, she felt a huge cock suddenly enter her pussy from behind. He began fucking her, banging his cock into her pussy. The cock she had in her mouth began to pulse and, with a moan, the guy sprayed his come all over her mouth. As soon as he finished, another cock took its place.

Lizzie could not stand it any longer and began to quiver and buckle. She orgasmed, all the while a cock being rammed into her pussy and her mouth, while someone else now began fucking her up the ass like there was no tomorrow. Lizzie could only shake when the guy pulled his cock from her pussy and came all over her ass. The cock in her mouth once again began to pulse and, with a deep thrust, came. Lizzie let him shoot his cum down her throat, savoring it as she swallowed.

Thinking it was over, she began to remove her blindfold, but Kate told Lizzie to kneel down on all fours. Lizzie did so and her face was met with a very wet pussy. "Eat me you slut" Kate demanded.

Not needing a second invitation, Lizzie dove in. At the same time, she felt another guy slide under her, inserting his cock into her ass, and began pumping away. Lizzie then got a shock as she felt another guys cock begin probing her pussy. She started to lift her head in protest but it was pushed back into Kate's drenched pussy. After a few tries, she felt a second cock enter besides the first one in her pussy. Both cocks pushed into her slowly and shallow at first, then deeper and harder. And adding even more to her lustful fun, another cock rammed into her pussy.

Lizzie then heard five or six guys begin to moan as she felt them shoot their cum down upon her face (she guessed they stood next to her, jerking off). Kate, whose pussy she was eating began to moan and, felt her tense up, just as Lizzie cummed again.

"That was great!" was all that Kate said. Then her pussy was replaced with another cock. Not being one to hold back, Lizzie began to cum again as more warm cum shoot into her throat. A few seconds after that, she felt more cum shoot into her ass again. Lizzie began to bounce up and down, forcing both cocks into her pussy as hard and deep as they would go. And with their moans, she knew both guys had cum and, arching her back, she came yet again.

"Well, I think she has had enough..." Gordo said, still enjoying how Lizzie's ass milked his cock. After pulling out, he walked her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Setting down on the toilet, he smiled as he pulled down his pants. "Now that I've got you alone…"

Lizzie grinned back as she mounted him.

When they came out of the bathroom, everyone was clothed again and everything was as it was before her sex adventure had begun. Gordo then offered to take Lizzie back to the hotel and, being totally wasted and exhausted, she accepted. Lizzie never did find out exactly who had done what but, it she thought it was GREAT! And joining Gordo, Larry, Ethan, and Katie all took Lizzie back to the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

Please note: this story is a work of erotic FICTION, and it will more than likely contain explicit sex scenes involving relationships that could be considered socially unacceptable; if you don't want to read something like that, then please, for your own sake, don't read it, for all others, please read, enjoy, and review my work if you feel like it. Also, this story is (hopefully improved) remake of an earlier version under author's name of Lude. - Lude2

Story Codes: minor, f-f, incest (yes, incest), M-f-f, F-f, voyeur

The Unauthorized Un-Rated Version of

Lizzie McGuire Movie

Based upon the novelized version of the screenplay

Adapted by Lude

Chapter Fourteen

Drunk off their asses, Gordo, Larry, and Ethan hardly made it back to the hotel before pasting out. And thus, with their male escorts gone, Lizzie and Kate slowly staggered to their own room.

After a long day of insatiable fucking, Lizzie was completely wiped out. Not even brothering to say a word or remove her clothes she immediately crawled into bed. And Kate followed Lizzie's led.

After turning off the light, Lizzie rolled into ball. But suddenly Lizzie giggled when she hear a clamor come from across the room. Lizzie laughed. She hadn't forgotten just how loud Kate could be when she masturbated.

It had three years since the last time they had slept together. While it-started kind creepy, that day had turned out to a very eventful one. Lizzie and Kate had both been made to run laps after school by Mr. Lude their P.E. teacher. This was because Lizzie had accidentally tripped and fallen, knocking over Kate, and a huge stack of volleyballs and athletic equipment in the process. Well, after they finished their run, he'd bent them over his knee. He'd pulled down their gum shorts and panties to spank their naked butts. Then they teamed up to suck his cock. And following such a harrowing experience, the girls had decided to hit the shower as soon as they got to Lizzie's house.

After making sure they were alone, Lizzie stepped in and the warm refreshing water. She let the spray hit her face and run down her sweaty body. Under the shower spray, she groped blindly for the soap tray but found it to be empty. Lizzie wiped the water away from her eyes.

"You looking for this?" Kate Sanders asked. Totally naked, she smiled at Lizzie with soap in hand.

"Hand it over." Lizzie chuckled gleefully.

Kate smiled and gave her the soap. "So, what time did you say your father would be home?"

"Nine PM," Lizzie answered.

A wicked looking half smile grew on Kate's face. "Can I join you?"

"Umm sure, no prob," McGuire replied, standing to the side to let Kate share the warm spray with her.

Having desired our cute heroine for a very good long time now, Kate couldn't help herself. She stared open mouth at Lizzie McGuire's body, especially her mouth-wateringly delicious looking pussy.

"Hey, Lizzie? Can I help you lather up?" Kate asked hopefully, even though she knew Lizzie would probably shrug it off as a joke like she usually did.

"Sure, Kate," she said. Unbeknownst to her friend, Lizzie was aware of Kate's hidden desires.

Kate smiled back. Then she began by lathering up both of Lizzie's boobs. After they showered together, she decided that it would be a great time for another little experiment before Lizzie's father came home at nine. And after they dried off, Kate led Lizzie to her parent's bedroom.

The night went by quickly. After putting on loads of makeup, they played dressed, trying on her mother's sexy underwear. While all of the clothes were too big, both girls taught they definitely looked hot in Jo McGuire's g-strings, thongs, and black corsets. It was nine PM when Kate decided they should change yet again. And she smiled, as the pile of clothes on the floor grew larger.

Envying Kate's slightly larger butt, Lizzie had to hold up the thong she was now trying on. Both girls were topless, dressed in only black thongs when Sam McGuire walked in on them. She noticed that Kate didn't seem to be surprised at all. But when Lizzie slapped both her hands up against her face in surprise, her thong fell to her feet.

Sam started at Lizzie and Kate's flawless forms. His eyes to burning, he explored her soft preteen titties down past their flat belly stopping at the almost-hairless honey-blonde snatch nestled between her lean legs. Lizzie felt enraptured by her father before she reached down and snatched up her thong.

"I'm sorry daddy, we didn't mean any harm."

"What the hell…" Sam spoke almost incoherently, his eyes still slowly taking in Kate and Lizzie's mostly-nude forms.

Lizzie's face grew red when she saw how he stared at her boobies. And again her thong fell from her cute little ass, when she wrapped her arms around her chest.

Upon reading them the riot act, Lizzie noticed that her father was fighting a smile. "Girls, I don't want any excuses. Clean this mess up and get to your Room."

But getting to work quickly, when Kate bent over and wiggled her ass up right in front of him his face turned pale. "Okay. That's Okay. Just go to Lizzie's room."

In Lizzie's room five minutes, Kate's face lit up when she heard the shower come on in McGuire's bedroom. With a sudden clap of her hands, she got to her feet. "Lizzie, we need another shower."

Lizzie looked at her questioningly, but Kate was insistent. "Take off your clothes."

Lizzie did as she was told. And moments later, they wrapped towels around themselves.

Kate then took Lizzie's hand and led her out into the hall.

Lizzie looked back at her own bathroom. "Where are we going?"

"Listen. Can't you hear your dad's in his shower?" Kate got into Lizzie face, towering above her.

"But…" Lizzie tried to protest but Kate cut her short.

"No buts…we're going to join him…right now!" Kate seemed ready to raise her fist.

Unable to resist, Lizzie followed Kate into her parent's bathroom. And, after dropping their towels, they got into the shower with Sam. "My dream is coming true," Kate whispered.

Kate slid the glass doors close. They stood there naked and vulnerable, until Lizzie looked down and focused her eyes on her father's big cock meat.

Standing naked in the steaming spray, Sam McGuire didn't say a word. He didn't cringe, and didn't cover himself. His bottom lip dropped as he just started at Lizzie and Kate's perfect young bodies.

Taken back by his exquisitely beautiful body, Kate whispered. "Oh, Mr. McGuire, you've got such a cute butt." And Lizzie had to omit that she agreed with her friend.

Lizzie laughed. "Yeah right, I bet you say that to all our friends dads." Rolling her eyes, her gaze drifted down to her father's waist. She stopped laughing when she saw the large ten-inch piece of meat between her father's legs. "Father's with really big cocks that is!"

"Thanks." Sam showed a wolf like grin.

Lizzie's eyes widened with surprise when Kate took the soap from Sam McGuire's hands and began to work it in her hands, building up a good thick lather. "Here, let me wash you."

But Lizzie became even more shocked by the why her father smiled lustfully at them and what he said next. "Sweeeet!"

Kate soaped up Sam's shoulders and back and worked her way down to his ass. She lingered there, rubbing and soaping, slowly enjoying the smooth curves. She promptly began massaging and squeezing it.

While joining dad in shower had been Kate's idea, suddenly Lizzie's blood began to burn with jealousy. Staring at her father's growing cock and licked her lips, a cute little grin grew on her face.

"Let us wash that for you, daddy," Lizzie said with a big smile. "I want to wash your cock." She took the soap from Kate. The flaxen fawn then ran the bar between her fingers before rubbing the suds onto her dad's cock meat. And it jerked pleasurably in her fingers.

"Oh, Lizzie," he groaned.

Kate moved to join Lizzie. And both prick-hungry pixies wrapped their fingers around his cock, feeling it grow as they stroked it into a full-blown erection. His erection felt so hot that steam seemed to rise from it.

As both teen teases soaped Sam's balls and lathered up his pubic thatch, he played with first one of their nipples and then the other. And when Kate rinsed away the soap from Sam's stiff prick and hairy balls, he stood under the spray, his eyes roaming their unblemished bodies.

Sam reached out and touched Lizzie's peachy pink slit. He ran his wet fingertips around and around, bringing forth her boiling juices which dribbled from her clenched slit. Lizzie closed her eyes enjoying the thrill as her father played with her pussy.

"You know," Kate said. "We've never done anything like this before, but..." She bit her lower lip and seemed nervous for a second. Then Kate rose up onto her tiptoes, and kissed Sam full on the mouth, and kept on kissing him. Keeping her hands tight, she didn't hold back with her lips or her tongue.

Lizzie was almost too stunned to react, but instinct quickly took over, and she joined in, adding her mouth to theirs. This was her first real kiss, and Lizzie was determined to give it everything she had. Eventually, after what seemed like a very long time, she broke off. "Oh, daddy," Lizzie said, struggling to control her breathing, "I just had to do that."

Sam smiled down. "Lizzie, there's nothing to be sorry about." And reinsured by what he told her, she smiled back up at him.

"Oh yes," Kate moaned. "That was sensational! Please don't take this the wrong way," she said nervously, "but, well, we really want you ..." She looked down wantonly at his long, hard cock. "And you seem to like want we're doing."

"You crazy kids," Sam laughed. "What a predicament. I guess…now come here and suck Daddies cock." And while Lizzie hesitated, Kate didn't hesitate to see if she could handle a world-class schlong like his. "Come on, Kate. Show me what you've got."

"What about…me?" Lizzie blubbered.

"Lick my balls while Kate wraps her little mouth around my loaf of hot pastrami."

"You sure do like to give orders, don't you," Lizzie observed as she watched  
her pretty pre-teen best friend position herself beneath his super-sized manhood.

Sam's face lit up, giving his undivided attention to the innocent... well, not-so-innocent, but innocent enough...lovelies groveling beneath his awesome manliness. "You heard me, girls. Lizzie, you man my balls. Kate, let's see if you can handle some man-cock now." They nodded up at him with anxious smiles on their faces, and they locked eyes with him. "Shit," he exclaimed. "You even look in a guy's eyes, didn't you? Christ, I am so hard," he bellowed as he watched them lick their lips and drool over his meat. "Wow, and that drooling is so cool."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, big daddy," Kate grinned as she wiped her spit-smeared lips slowly down the entire ten-inches of his ramrod. Not to be outdone in the tongue department, Lizzie immediately found the sensitive spot at the bottom of his shaft and teased the flap of skin between his cock and scrotum. Running his hands through their soft blond hair, Sam guided their young, wet mouths into every nook and cranny along his cock and ball-sack.

"Jesus Christ," he yipped when Kate turned his cock sideways, and began gumming it like an ear of corn. As she ran her mouth down the length, he pulled Lizzie up by the hair and poised her mouth sideways on the other side of his cock. Now both girls were corn-cobbing his cock on either side. After two pleasurable minutes that, however, he grasped them by the hair and made them stop their movement.

Now, as their mouths were poised on either side of his ten-inch monster, he began thrusting his stallion in the crevice between their respective sets of lips. Fucking his cock between their mouths while they slurped away, he suddenly pulled his prick out from between them and their lips smashed into one another's. They only hesitated for a moment, before both their tongues darted out and they locked lips licks like two teenagers making out after the senior prom. "That's it, kiss each other," he goaded them as they sucked face and swapped serious spit. Then, he reinserted his tool and fucked them between their lips again while they giggled uncontrollably. He pulled his cock away again, and this time there was no hesitation as they dove into each other's eager mouths. As they kissed, Sam spanked his cock up against their panting faces and jacked the golf-ball-sized head up against the wet smear of their joined lips. "That's it. That's my girls. That's my Kate and Lizzie. God, you're such naughty little sluts. Just the way I always knew you'd be with me if I ever had the chance." They giggled and stared right in his eyes as they kissed each other and his cock.

"Let me suck it, please?" Kate pouted. "I want to suck your big cock so much..."

"How 'bout you, Lizzie," he goaded. "What do you want?"

"I want to lick your balls, Daddy, and your asshole, too," she snickered under her breath.

"Well, then get to it, and make me proud."

Kate smiled and stretched her jaws as far apart as they could, letting a flood of drool coat her lips and the inside of her mouth. Then, confidently and with great concentration she inhaled the huge prick-helmet of her best friend's father with a slurping, sucking fury.

Sam tried to hold back and keep in mind she was only eleven-years-old, but her precocious cock sucking skill made him forget his reservations and he drove his dick in  
further like Kate was one of the fifty dollar whores who regularly serviced his insatiable appetite for oral sex. He could feel her resisting him slightly, as he fed inch after thick, veiny inch into her gobbling mouth. She was trying to hold his full onslaught with her little hands, but he pulled them down and plowed in further. It's time for some tough love, he told himself. _'It's for her own good. The quicker she learns, the quicker she'll  
be able to get over it._'

Sam still couldn't believe it was an eleven-year-old virgin servicing his monster tool so well. Despite her jitters, he was giving her even more of his ten-inches with every thrust.

'_Man, it's huge..._' Kate wrestled with the monster prying her narrow jaws apart. '_He doesn't even have it halfway in yet.'_ She found herself panicking. Although she'd taken lots of cocks before, they'd been thinner and much easier to control - the difference between a wiener and a foot long hot dog from the ball park. With only five inches jammed in her mouth, she already felt like her mouth was going to tear apart. She was trying to let Sam know by her movements that he was too big, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

He'd taken her hands away and was now cramming even more of his cock into her mouth. She fought to accommodate each successive thrust, gradually finding it easier and easier to take more and more he stretched out her jaws even further and plumbed his plump cock-head deeper. I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it... She smiled up at him like the little trouper she was and took yet another inch. She felt herself retch slightly as Sam's cock-head bumped into her tonsils and pushed back against the all of her throat. "Uccckkk .." she gagged, suddenly knowing the humiliation of hurling with some guy's cock crammed in your mouth.

"That's it, Kate, fight it," he egged her on, refusing to remove his cock from her dry-heaving mouth. "You're almost there. That's your gag point," he rocked his cock back and forth the bump on her throat, and she kept retching and spewing up spit and vomit. "If we can get it past there, we'll be deep throating, baby. You'll be deep throating your Daddies  
ten-inch dick. You want to do that for your Daddy, don't you...?" he grunted as he tried to piledrive another inch into her windpipe. "You'll be a real star, then, an eleven-year-old girl deep-throating a ten-inch cock. You don't see that every day. Now come on. Fight it. That's it," he cajoled as he slammed even more into her esophagus. "That's eight whole inches, baby," he cheered as she slowly began to relax, and the spewing and gagging  
subsided. "I told you, baby. See, you should always listen to your Sam. He knows the score. He'll make an all-star cocksucker out of you yet. That's nine inches, sweetheart. Feel that, Kate? That's nine inches of man-cock plowing into your windpipe, baby. God, that's awesome. Just one more now, one more inch..." he grunted as he rammed the last of his cock home, bottoming out in her windpipe while she struggled to stay conscious. "Oh, fuck, yeah, now suck my balls, Lizzie. Bite 'em. And drive that tongue up my asshole..."

Wondering when he'd get to her, Lizzie fumed. '_Kate's such a show off. It's no fair. I'm his daughter. It's just not fair. Why does Kate gobble up all the glory? Here I am,  
sucking his balls and licking ass. It's like that's all I'm good for. It's not fair._' Lizzie snaked her tongue so far up his asshole she tasted what she knew had to be shit, but she didn't care anymore. She was bound and determined to make him call out her name, too, just like he was doing with Kate. She wanted to hear him cheering her on.

"Oh, Christ, Lizzie," Sam gasped. "It's like you have your whole fucking pretty little face shoved up my asshole. Fuck…that feels soooo good."

"UUMMPPPHHH" Kate squealed wildly, waving her arms around. '_Uh, guys, I'm choking to death here!'_ She tried to pull Sam's cock out of her windpipe, but he left it there a moment longer before he slid it out. Suddenly he was grabbing her by the hair and tilting her head back. He grabbed Lizzie's head now, too, and brought it up. Then he grabbed a hank of hair from each of their heads and gathered it in one handful. He yanked  
back so that their heads were side by side and staring into the flaring nostril of his piss-hole. Then with his other hand he stroked his cock savagely and beat the hot stiff meat across the lips, noses, cheeks and eyelids of the two girls.

"Fuck!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as a geyser of hot, creamy cum sputtered and then spewed over both their lovely faces. He smeared his scum across their lips and cheeks like whipped cream and then pressed their faces together. Instinctively, they opened their mouths and began kissing again, sharing his seed between them as only  
two best friends could. As they swapped Sam's cum and their spit, Lizzie was seized with an idea.

Having seen it in a movie once, she stretched out her lips and let a thin layer of cum and spit develop over her mouth. Then she blew bubbles with the frothy concoction. Kate giggled when she saw what Lizzie was doing and followed suit. Sam watched in utter  
rapture as his seriously under-aged daughter and her jail-bait best friend, blew bubbles with his cum. The image took him back to when they were so much younger, sitting in the park blowing bubbles, the two prettiest, happiest little girls in the world. Now they had been defiled beyond all hope of innocence, and he had had a large part in that. Yet, they still blew cum bubbles with darling little bug-eyed smiles on their faces, just like  
those little girls in the park. '_Oh God, I've gotta fuck them_...' A wolf-like grin grew on his face. "So what's next?"

Lizzie couldn't think of anything to say. Her eyes lock on her father's boner, she just nodded her head.

"I've thought about this a lot," Kate continued, "and it's more than just a crush. I've known you like three years now. You're so sweet and hot ... well, I want you to be my first."

"I want you too daddy..." Lizzie added, not quite able to believe what she was saying, even as she was messaging her father's balls.

"You know what we want, right?" Kate urged, her eyes pleading for him to understand. "We want you so bad."

Lizzie thought her stomach was going to do flip flops, until Sam smiled. "Yes…I want you girls too. But are you sure about this?" The look on his showed that he didn't want them to do anything they would later regret, but Lizzie and Kate were simply irresistible.

Kate looked away for a moment, as if thinking. Then she looked directly at Sam, wide-eyed and serious. "Oh, definitely. I want you to fuck me," she whispered breathlessly, "All the way."

Sam smiled when Lizzie and Kate both dropped to their knees. And taking a half a step forward he took hold of his erection. With both preteen girls kneeling together, he began rubbing his cock against their pretty faces. His smile grew bigger as Lizzie began licking his nuts as Kate brushed her tongue a long the length of his cock.

He lowered his mouth to Lizzie's and engaged her in a very passionate French kiss even as Kate began frantically sucking on his cock again.

When their kiss was broken, Lizzie moaned with excitement. She began working over her father's big balls and ass like a stress ball with her hands. And with her tongue, she feasted on his sensitive butt whole again. But just then, Kate began to gag and pulled her mouth off of Sam's cock.

Ever the impatient imp, Lizzie leaned forward and stuck out her tongue. Licking the head of her father's hard cock, tasting his pre-cum, she found it was salty and meaty.

"Lizzie, that feels so good," Sam wailed in ecstasy. "Suck it. Suck my cock now!"

"Oh, big daddy, you're so big! Do you think it will fit?" now teased Kate, watching in wonder as father and daughter joined in lustful bliss.

Not listening to Kate's chatter, Lizzie embracing her father's dick in one petite hand, and lowered her mouth until her lips engulfed his mushroom head. She sucked the knob for a minute, running her tongue around and around the rim just as Mr. Lude liked her to do. Her eyes growing even larger, Lizzie's lips were pushed far apart. But because he was her father, it felt a little weird, until she discovered that she especially liked brushing her tongue across his pre-cum covered tip.

"Oh, my sweet little girl!"

Lizzie decided to suckle on the helmet-shaped crown, bobbing her head as she slurped. At the same time she jacked the shaft with both her dainty fists. Soon her rhythm was perfect; each down stroke of her lips met with an upstroke of her hand. And her father pleasurably moaned. "Oh, baby. That's the style. Suck daddy's dick."

She pulled her father's hard dick out of her mouth with a loud pop and licked down the shaft to his hairy balls. Then daddy's little girl scooped his balls into her palm and pressed them against her lips, kissing, licking, and sucking. Lizzie could feel her father's knees weaken as his naughty nymph sucked on his nuts.

"Oh, God," Sam almost screamed. "Teabag me!"

He was in paradise. With his daughter's warm mouth re-engulfing the head of his cock, shivers of pleasure ran up his spine. Her tongue darted and flicked over the nerves in his cockhead. She bobbed her head up and down while she still fondled his balls. He moaned in response. He knew the moment was near when he looked down and saw Lizzie's lips were stretched obscenely around his cockhead, her blonde hair was sensuously wet from  
the shower and cum.

Lizzie continued bobbing her head up and down on his cock rhythmically, using her  
fingers now to stroke the underside of his penis. Her mouth muscles ached and her cunt was wet. Faster and faster she sucked and pumped. And her father's legs began to shake.

Just then Sam moaned as he shot his hot cum into Lizzie's mouth. His cock jerked again and again, filling her mouth with her father's favorable salty seed. She kept her lips tight, trying to get his entire gift. Just as she'd been taught, Lizzie swallowed each spurt, loving the taste and the sensation of his hot jizz in her mouth.

Lizzie sucked and swallowed until Sam had no more cum to give. She swirled her tongue around and around the cockhead until she released his dick. But just then, Lizzie's face turned red when her natural shyness resumed control. She looked down at her feet.

"Daddy, I…I" Lizzie stammered. Embarrassed, Lizzie turned her back on her father, offering him a nice view of her fine and very curvy ass. But Lizzie had to turn around to watch what happen next.

Lizzie tried to put up the pretense that she didn't cared how the shower turned out. But it really turned her on watching Kate take her father's big cock in her hands and begin to roughly knead it, squeezing a bit hard on his balls at the same time.

Then sudden, without much in the way of ceremony, Sam dropped to his knees. Quickly finding her clit, Sam lustfully fingered it. Then mounting her, his dick pressed into Kate's pussy. He began French kissing Kate, adding even more to both Kate and also Lizzie's excitement.

He pressed harder and Kate could feel his hardness prod apart her split peach. His throbbing cock sensed the heat of her sopping womanhood as his bulbous tip found its way inside. Slowly Sam slid his stiff dick into her supple, virgin cunt. She let out a small gasp as his cockhead pushed aside the outer walls. And as Sam felt Kate's tender walls wrap around his hard flesh, Sam mimed her moans from deep down in his throat.

Encouraged by her lust, Sam lunged forward. Lifting Kate's ass off the floor, he impaled her. And with one deep thrust, he tore open her tiny hymen, his swollen cock stretching her virgin sex to a new limit.

Kate squealed as her hymen broke. A loud moan of pleasure followed when he penetrated deeper into her tiny cunt. Her eyes bugged out as his shaft speared her. "Oh, jezzzus! Oh fuck yeah, oh yeeeeees, fuck me," she cried out. "Fuck my pussy, oh yeah, Daddy!"

"God, you're tight." Sam pushed again and this time his whole cock went in, even as Lizzie slid two fingers into her father's butt hole. She slid them in and out in the rapid rhythmic pace Mr. Lude liked.

As they rocked back and forth, Sam had trouble steadying himself. Shaking from the girl's double attack, waves of passion shot through him. And he shook wildly as Kate's tight cunt held his cock vice-like even as Lizzie simultaneously finger and tongue fucked his anus.

Kate closed her eyes and fell silent as Sam began to move in and out of her fresh cleft. Her cunt wall quivering around his dick as he drove in, his dark pubic hairs mixing with her golden fleece. He withdrew and entered again and again, stretching her with each thrust. She let out another cry; trying to fuck back as best she could. Her grasp loosened a little and Sam began to fuck her even harder ... in and out. In and out ... her tight snatch felt amazing wrapped around his dick.

When he was all the way in Sam pushed up from this willing little seventh-grader and  
fondled her slippery peaks. Then he began thrusting faster and faster. Kate felt herself filled with Sam's hard cock

Even though they weren't related the little father-fucker could feel his balls slap against her ass crack as he thrust ever forward. Kate began to beg. "Fuck me, daddy! Fuck me faster, daddy!"

Sam grinned as he thrust into his preteen lover. She was slick and tight and her inner muscles clenched around him like an oiled fist. Her cunt clamped his dick so hard it almost hurt.

"Oh God!" she gasped. "Oh, yes! Oh, daddy, do it faster!"

"Do you like it?" he grunted, pumping so hard and fast that her body shook. "Do you like my dick in you, Kate?" he asked.

"God, Yes! Yes, big daddy!" she groaned.

Sam grinned. He began serious fucking her. Coursing ripples of pleasure overwhelmed her sexual center, ripples that grew more frequent and intense. Soon the lusty pair was in perfect rhythm. Sam's lunges were met by Kate's pelvic thrusts. A thin sheen of sweat gleamed on their lustrous flesh. They didn't notice their hasty hearts or their heavy breathing and shower around them became a blur.

Kate knew this was her moment, she would never know another like it. Together she and Sam had changed her forever. She felt as if this was the last minute of her life and she wanted it to go on forever, terrified of letting him go. The randy young blonde wrapped her ankles around Sam's neck and pulled him even deeper inside. She matched his every stroke with one of her own. Her heart and lungs were out of control as she plunged into the abyss.

As Kate felt her orgasm build, she knew he was going to cum... and soon. Sliding her legs down, the supple girl entwined him, her heels tapping his ass. Her stomach jerked and her legs became weak as the ravaged teen felt his hard cock penetrate her again and again. 

The gorgeous little girl shivered, then moaned, before screamed slipped from her lips. "OH FUCK! FUCK ME, DADDY! FUCK ME!" With Sam's cock impaled deep inside her adolescent cunt, Kate was unaware she had screamed. Her body trembled out of control and new emotions shredded her young body in this one flawless instant.

Sam took one pert breast between his slick fingers and twisted. He torqued the nipple until it burned then moved to the other. The fresh-fucked-teen shuddered in climax again, slamming her hips upward with each stroke like a wild thing. Finally he let go of her tits and kissed her as deeply as he could, which she returned.

Returning his kiss, Kate gasped for breath. She sighed as Sam continued sliding in and out of her. "Oh, it feels so good to have a big handsome man fucking my cunt."

Suddenly, Kate felt something new. Sam's cock began wildly jerking. "Fuck!" he shouted out as his erection swelled, his butt muscles tightened, his balls throbbed, and he ejaculated loads of hot semen into Kate's tight, 12-year-old pussy.

"O God, that feels so good. Here I cum!" Sam yelled out, filling Kate's pussy with his thick milky cum. And her face only inches away, Sam noticed Lizzie's blue-green eyes shoot-wide.

Her pussy already filled with Sam's cock, Kate was flooded with his boiling seed. There was no room for the hot jets of cum burning into her. The pressure of the building load squeezed the molten seed past the seamless joint where the skintight O-ring of her snug little fuck hole encircled his swollen cock. With each in-stroke Sam pumped her full. And with each outstroke his jism squirted out of her perfect, pink pussy. The adorable blonde could feel the expelled spume run out of her tight pussy and dripped like hot wax down her smooth inner thighs and into her humid ass crack. And Lizzie licked it all up!

Just then Kate came too. "Oh yaaaaah I'm cuuuuuuuuuuuuming ohhhhhh!"

Bending forward, Lizzie did her best to lick up Sam and Kate's cum from his cock and balls. And just then, moving quickly, with his fleshy spike still hard, Sam pulled out of Kate's cunt and put it into Lizzie's mouth. "There you go, honey. Clean daddy's cock."

Sensuously tasting her father, Lizzie happily sipped the mix of juices. And practicing what Mr. Lude had taught her, she drew her mouth forcefully around her father's cock. She kept her lips tight, trying to get all of his semen. She tried to swallow each spurt, loving the taste and sensation of hot daddy cum in her mouth and throat. Still, some of it flowed out and trickled down her chin and on to his legs.

"Huummmm!" Her father gasped. "O - Yea baby. I think you should join the navy, because you certainly like semen!"

"Daddy, don't be silly. It's your cum I want."

"That's fine with me. Now finish drinking it all, my little sexy toy."

Lizzie resumed playing with her father's penis, rubbing, licking and sucking, taking it deep into her mouth again and again. Lizzie swirled her tongue around and around his cock head and sucked until he had not no more cum to give her.

"Hummm." Sam smiled. "Lizzie, you're quite a good cock sucker!"

Lizzie smiled wickedly back. Noticing a string of cum clung between her mouth and her father's manhood; she bent down to lick up all of his sperm that had escaped her mouth. "I want lots of lesions, Daddy. I want to be your little cock hungry slut! Make me your little whore!"

Sam happily moaned and groaned. His teeth showed from ear to ear as Lizzie took him deeper, until he felt his cock-head slip past her tonsils! "That's is Lizzie. That feels so good. Daddy's girl is a natural born deep throatier!" And taking hold of her head, he began humping his cock in and out of her throat.

After Sam had pushed and pulled the whole of his ten-inch cock ten or twelve times into his daughter's mouth, Lizzie realized that she couldn't breathe when there was a sudden tickle as her father pushed down into her throat. Then she stopped sucking and held the head of her father's cock inside her throat again for a long moment. But immediately the tickled grew into a gagging reflex, and her stomach started flip-flopping. The fear of vomiting caused her to pull back and her father's penis popped out of her mouth.

I'm sorry daddy," Lizzie said sadly, looking him in the eye. Having deep throat Mr. Lude big cock numerous times, the sick feeling in Lizzie's stomach really surprised her.

Just then, having recovered her breath, Kate stood up. She began Frenching the still gasping Lizzie, enjoying the feeling of having her modest preteen tits mashed against Lizzie's own smaller boobs.

Lizzie felt hot delight as Kate licked her father's love juices out of her mouth. Their lips remained passionately locked until she motioned for Lizzie to lay down on the shower floor. Kate then quickly straddled Lizzie's face and began roughly grinding her pussy into her beautiful face, even as she assaulted her tits. And watching from the shower floor next to them, Sam smiled as he eagerly stroked his cock hard again.

Eating out her friend's pussy, Kate raked her waist over Lizzie's face. Grinding hard, she squeezed Lizzie's little ripe melons. Her body shook and her back arched and then came to the greatest orgasm of her life. Her girl cum was smeared all over Lizzie's face in their hot six-nine on the floor.

Soon Sam was hard again, and he moved above Lizzie's backside. "Now, my juicy little cunt," he spoke cheerfully. "It time for me to take that sweet little ass of yours."

Sam then rolled onto his side and faced her. He let his eyes wander over her smooth, curvy form. They inched closer together and Lizzie instinctively reached down to stroke his cock as he softly squeezed one of her enticing breasts. He then gently pushed her onto her back and raised himself above her. While gently caressed her cheek with his right hand, Sam leaned down and kissed her.

It was simple and loving, at first. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth to receive his tongue. Sam explored her mouth as Lizzie's tongue pressed back agley. Their two hungry tongues tangled back and forth until Sam relented and let her tongue slip inside his mouth. At the same time, his hand drifted down towards her virginity and he began to rub her through her panties as she withdrew a little and began to suck on his tongue. Breathing heavily, she then looked into his eyes and gave him another tender, loving kiss. He returned it gratefully, Sam's body slowly beginning to relax, even though his penis was still hard.

She then released his dick, as she said, "Daddy, I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me." He paused and looked down into his daughter's bright eyes. They were at other point of no return and she felt his hesitation.

"Are you sure?" he seriously asked. But He almost laughed when he notice a bead of cum drip from her hair and hang down to her left nipple.

"Yes, more than I've ever been sure of anything. Fuck me, daddy," she whispered. Then switching to a silly imitation of Vietnamese whore voice, she said, "I show you good time. I wanted you to fuck me for long time." 

"But we really should wait until your older," he told her.

Lizzie looked up at him with a pouty, disappointed face. "Daddy, if you're worried. Why don't you put on a rubber? They give them to us at school. I can get my purse." Lizzie offered as she resumed stroking his cock.

"You are such a demanding little brat, you know that?" he said, madding his way down to Lizzie's trimmed blonde bush. Kneeling in front of her, he pulled her slim body down and spread her legs.

"Wrong, I'm a cute and sexy demanding little brat hoe," said Lizzie with an adorable grin.

Sam let her stew for along moment before he said, "But there is something else I really want to do to you. And I know you'll really like it."

He then knelt before Lizzie and spread her legs. And she giggled as his hands slithered up her inner thighs. Her skin was like warm velvet, soft and supple with youth. Lizzie moaned with anticipation. She could hardly wait for the touch of her father's tongue. He kissed her ticklish, smooth teen's thighs, raising goose bumps as he went.

Inhaling Lizzie's musky scent, Sam grinning wolfishly. "Mmmm," said Sam. Yes, you are. Your pussy is so sexy, so sexy."

"Okay. Then lick it!" she demanded. "I'm so wet. I wet for you, Daddy! Lick my fucking pussy."

Indeed she was. Sam's mouth salivated. He saw tiny droplets of Lizzie's womanly secretions glistening on her labia. Swabbed his tongue up and down her pussy, he collected each drop, getting a gratifying moan from Lizzie. Thus encouraged, Sam slipped a finger inside even as he gave her aching love button a kiss.

Lizzie parted her legs into a wide "A"; opening her outer lips, spreading the fine golden blonde curls and revealing her pink wet folds. Lizzie pussy was soaking with her juices, as he rimmed his tongue around her cunt lips, scarcely touching the folds of her fragile lips. He knew that tongue teasing his young daughter would make her orgasms wilder, more powerful. He then flattened his tongue as wide as it would go, and gave her pussy a luxurious tonguing from bottom to top. She moaned as went. He began to lick her outer lips, alternating sides as he probed for her sensitive spots. He slipped another finger inside and slowly fucked her with it.

"Ooh, Daddy! I want more." She paused for only a moment before uttering. "Please! Give me more." She begged as she squeezed and stroked his cock while pushing his head down with the other hand.

Her father quickly complied as he twisted his fingers around and hooked them, looking for her elusive g-spot. He didn't really notice anything different about her reaction, she was still moaning and sighing contentedly, her left hand holding his head in place. Not that he was going to leave until he got a face full of her girl cum. Her clitoris certainly took notice of his actions and was definitely ready for some TLC as she was beginning to fidget and squirm. She had a light sheen of sweat on her body, and there was a hint of desperation in her eyes. He gave her pussy one last lick, and then gently squeezed the area around her clit, making her jump and giggle a little.

He continued to circle his tongue around and around, each pass moving deeper and deeper. Finally his tongue penetrated her virgin cleft, and his tongue brushed against her perfect, never violated maidenhood. Lizzie gasped with delight as orgasm after orgasm gripping her body while pinching and massaged her taut nipples. The touch of her own fingers up inside her pussy had never been as satisfying as her father's tongue.

Sam stopped for a moment. "Who's the demanding little cunt now?" he said smugly.

Lizzie sat up and practically smothered Sam with her pussy. "I am! Now finish my little cunt, Daddy!" said Lizzie gyrating her hips about his mouth.

"All right you horny slut. You want it hard and fast? You got it!" Sam immediately increased his speed. She shrieked her approval, gripped his head and shoulders as he plunged into her spread-open gash, tongue fucking her as hard as possible. He went deep, flicking and twisting his tongue. Lizzie's moans becoming screams of delight.

"Oh God daddy, eat me!" She groaned, "Oh, fucken yes. EAT MY CUNT! I'm your whore!" While she continued to moan, her cunt juices coated his face as well as her own thighs. Then at last, her muscles clenched and she emitted a high-pitched half-squeal, half-scream. Afterwards, she looked up at her father with happy, lusty eyes.

Lizzie then lifted one foot, placing it over his shoulder, giving him better access to her oozing orifice. It wasn't long before her knees shook and she began to cum a third time, with her father's tongue buried deep in her cunt.

He slowed his spiraling tongue, sparking tiny flames inside Lizzie. He slid out of her snatch then licked up and down the length of her wet pussy, lapping up the cum chowder from the insides of her thighs. "This is fantastic!" mewed Lizzie.

Just then Sam wrapped his lips around her clit and gave it a quick little suck. In response, his daughter almost bucked him off the bed.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "Oh god, please don't do that again." The lust her voice betrayed her words. So her father sucked it again, even harder. She thrashed back even harder and then wrapped her legs tightly around his head. "Oh god. You are not going to do that again."

"Soo yummmmy. What do you think?" he mumbled while trapped by her legs in a rather desirable prison.

"Ohhhh," she was still clearly enjoying his efforts. "What did you say?" Then he sucked it again as hard as he could. She cried out and released his head. Sam then said, "I said, 'Huummmm! Sensitive!"

But instead of responding to his taught verbally, she swiftly sat up, frantically grabbed him by the back of his the neck, and pulled his mouth back into her pussy. "You can't stop until finish your meal!"

'_Sure, what ever you say_,' he thought, '_I'll finish you off_.' He licked his fingers, and stuck them back inside her sopping vagina as he continued to fuck her slit with his tongue.

Afterward her fifth orgasm, they had to shower to get all of her cum out of his hair. This all seemed to be part of the game they were playing. After Lizzie helped to wash down his whole body, he knelt in front of her and ate out her sweet wet pussy again. She had never been licked out before like this and she wrapped her legs around his neck to pull his face into her as hard as she could.

Cumming again, she shouted out, "OOOH GOOOODDD! Daddy! I'm your sex toy! I'm your slut! Your fucking crack hoe!"

She loved her father now more than ever, both as a parent and as her lover. Five more times Sam brought her to climax, finally, Lizzie had all she could take and rolled on her side in a fetal position. She lay there for a few minutes, while Sam let her catch her breath. Then without further comment she pushed him on to his back and proceeded to climb on top of his chest, positioning herself so she could easily reach his cock with her hands and mouth, and placing her soaking wet pussy directly in his face. Using her newly found skills in fellatio she proceeded to suck on his dick as he again feasted on her succulent young pussy. This time there wasn't any hesitance on her part. She knew what she wanted and how to make it happen, just as a good friend had taught her.

Turning her eyes to his, she said, "O – Daddy, I want you to eat my pussy all the time!"

As their trip through orgasmic heaven continued, his face became covered again with her juices as he tongued out her pulsating womanhood, until…. Jo McGuire, his wife, walked in on them. Having gotten off work early, she'd hoped to surprise them. But upon hearing both their shouts of pleasure, she was the one who was surprised when she discovered her husband in bed with her fourteen-year old daughter doing a six-nine as Kate watched. While Lizzie's throbbing legs were wrapped around his head and Sam ate out her juicy pussy, his cock was deep inside of her mouth.

"Sam, I know we agreed that you would talk to our daughter about sex. But honey, I didn't know you where going to give her and Kate lessons…without me!"

So it was Lizzie who was surprised when, instead of hitting the roof, her mother looked happily down at them. Reaching down, Jo began stroking Sam's cock into Lizzie's mouth. But that wasn't all that Jo did. Our young beauties eyes shot even wider when Jo began eating her pussy too!

Having watching from the side lines, Kate began licking her lips. She slowly walked besides Jo. And with her look of horror long faded, she began massaging Jo big breast with one hand and rubbing between her legs with the other.

Then after giving Lizzie a long French kiss, Jo smirked happily. "His cum tastes good doesn't it. Make sure you swallow. Men like that…I like how you taste too." Then her head turned and she locked eyes with Kate. A coy grin grew on her face as she bent down and locked lips with Kate. "Well, I guess I'll leave you all alone…" She took Kate by the hand and led her to the door. "We'll be in my bedroom," she added with a chuckle.

After the door closed behind her, Lizzie straddled his chest and leaned down, her sticky little vagina rubbing against his stomach body. "Daddy, I'm not a baby any more. I'm twelve years old. I can handle this. Now, are you goanna fuck me or not?"

Shaking his head, Sam could only scrunch up his face and smile at her in disbelieve at what would have been his good fortune if she had just been a little older. But his resistance weakened as he looked into his child's wide, beautiful blue eyes.

Seemingly in defeat, Lizzie turned around on the bed and was about to get up. But instead, she got on all fours, with her back to him. Needing no more encouragement, he grabbed her shapely young buttocks and spread them. He toyed with her for a long moment, holding the tip his thick cock just inside of her spasming pussy to get it nice and wet.

With his cockhead just between her wet pussy lips, Lizzie moaned. "Oh daddy, Yea! Fuck me with your big beautiful cock!"

Her sweet ass began to wiggle, Lizzie pushed back for more. And knowing he could go no farther, Sam then repositioned his cockhead between her gorgeous buns. Nuzzling it in against her tiny anus, she let out a low whimper when he buried it couple of inches. Soon her tiny hole yielded under the pressure as he flexed his buttocks and shot his hips forward. His thick cockhead popped deep up her virgin asshole as he drove up her Hershey highway. Then throwing gentleness to the wind, he shoved her butt down on his cock. Her asshole gave, and half of his shaft disappeared into his young teenage daughter.

"Ooooooo, it still hurts!" she moaned. "But GOD, that feels so . . . oh, GOOD!"

Already loving annual sex, Lizzie was wild with lust. And close to the edge yet again, she couldn't get enough of the wonderfully feeling of getting fucked up the ass by her father's massive dick. Still, she shrieked in pain at the sudden invasion. But nothing could stop her horny father from forcing open her incredibly tight anus as he wantonly tried to bury his long, thick cock to the hilt.

Sam heard none of Lizzie's reaction. His mind was occupied by how her incredible vice-like rectum squeezed his cock. She couldn't help herself from wiggling back against him, wanting more of his oversized intruder buried up deep inside of her. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. Her rectum forcibly stretched wide open. Then shoving forward, Sam finally buried all ten long thick inches to the hilt into her tightly clenching asshole. After a few minutes she let out a low moan as he rammed his big cock home in one searing stroke, burying it to the hilt again.

Sam began to pump in and out, pushing back and forth on his shaft. Lizzie never stopped making noises that bounced in volume as he butt fucked her. Sam marveled at the way his beautiful daughter wiggled and pushed her gorgeous butt back to meet his deep hard thrusts as he fucked her like a sex machine. She worked her hips and milked his thick cock for all she was worth as he took her to butt fuck heaven.

Powering it to her, soon her cries turned into those of joy and unbridled lust. He was pumping her with long deep strokes now. He fucked his daughter's glove tight asshole with the stamina of a bull servicing his favorite cow. She screamed in joy as even more intense orgasms consumed her and she began to really hump her beautiful ass back forcefully to meet her father's hungry loins. She whimpered, writhing her buttocks erotically in his crotch as he pumped her. Then his hands moved down her body to squeeze her sweat breasts as he sodomized his beautiful daughter slowly, deeply and thoroughly. Eventually he felt the need to cum begin to tingle deep in his balls again.

"OHHHHHHHH LIZZIE," he moaned. "I'm getting close." He reached down with one hand and pushed a finger into her tight clit, doubling the sensations she was feeling.

"I'm going to cum too!" she yelled out.

"Aaaaaah

Aaaaaah

Aaaaaah

AAAaaaaaAAA . . .!"

Soon his cum was running down her between her butt cheeks and down her legs. But continuing on, Sam thought his brain would explode as he butt-fuck the most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of the earth! He kept screwing her even though his balls were dry, pressing his body hard against hers. And Lizzie smiled even though her anus really hurt.

"Fuck me... fuck my pussy now... Ohhh..." Lizzie moaned as her father kept increasing his thrusts into her. His balls were covered with his daughter's juices as they slapped against her pussy, making more and more noise as he increased his speed.

About ten minutes later, he finally pulled out his cock. It was completely rubbed sore from Lizzie's tight little butt. But forgetting his early hesitation, with a wolfish grin, he wrapped his fingers around her firm little ass and laid Lizzie on her back. Then he grabbed his dick and began rubbing his helmeted tip up and down along her squishy little slit.

Covered in sweet, Lizzie's blood boiled. "YES, DADDY! Fuck me, she exclaimed. "I'm your little private whore. I want you to do me and Miranda in a threesome after were done, please!"

He took his time to rub it around on her clit and rub the length of her slit to make her purr and moan. Loving how she responded. Sam continued to rub his cock against her. She became wetter and slicker the more he persisted and he finally placed the tip of his dick against the opening to her love hole. Sam moved it ever so slowly up and down, exploring the opening. Then he very gently worked the velvety tip of his prick into Lizzie's tight warm moist canal.

He pressed harder and Lizzie could feel his hardness painfully prod apart her split peach as his bulbous tip found its way inside. As her cunt lips parted, Sam felt them envelop his cock head. Slowly he slid more his stiff dick into her supple, virgin cunt. She let out a small gasp as his cockhead pushed aside the outer walls. Deep in his throat he mimed his daughter's mild moans as he felt her tender walls wrap around his hard flesh. After two or three, he could feel the tip of his cock putting pressure against her hymen as her hot pulsing lips closed snuggly around the tip of his pulsing manhood.

Sam could not believe the sensation that he experienced through his dick that was tightly clamped in Lizzie's hot moist hole. The head of his cock was ready to explode yet again as Sam felt warmth and wetness like he'd never experience before. He could feel how incredibly tight her lips clenched the end of his thick shaft, as he smelled the unmistakable musty aroma of a young girl's excited virgin pussy.

Sam clamped his hand around his dick with all his strength to keep his cock from breaking her fragile maidenhood. Pushing inside, he rocked back and forth several inches. The sensation of humping the tip of his hard raging cock into his innocent young daughter was incredible. Even as she cummed again, the friction from the walls of Lizzie's tight soft wet virgin pussy was incredibly intense.

"Ooh, Daddy! It hurts…but I want more." She paused for only a moment before uttering. "Please! Give me more," she begged as she squeezed his ass and one of his nipples. "PLEASE, FUCK ME! PUT IT ALL IN ME!"

"Oh! You're so tight sweetheart," he moaned, feeling the walls of her little pussy compress even tighter around the end of his cock.

"Tighter than Kate?" panted Lizzie.

"Yessss! Fuck, yessss! Much tighter! ... Oh, God!" he groaned.

Lizzie smiled, happy in knowing she was a better fuck than her best friend! But Lizzie didn't bother to worry about that as lust boiled in her brain. Kate could take her turn later. Now, all Lizzie wanted was for her father to fuck her brains out!

For his part, Sam would never be able to describe the wonderful, mind-blowing sensation of the tip of his cock pushing against the elastic barrier of Lizzie's maidenhood. He pushed forward ever so gently and it would respond by every so softly pushing back.

"Yes, Daddy!" she squealed with delight." Fuck me! Fuck me hard, Daddy! Harder! Hurt me, Daddy! Pop my fucken cherry. Fill me up. I want to feel you're cum in me! Fuck me like a whore!" Lizzie felt her own orgasm build and she knew her dad was going to cum again ... and soon. The supple girl entwined her father with her legs. Lizzie's heels tapped his ass, trying to force him to pop her cherry.

She came again and again. Her hot pussy juices ran down the crack of her ass and down his shaft, covering his balls. Sam kept pumping her as he leaned forward and laid over her. Quickly probing just his cock head into her for a few minutes, he saw an expression of pain and pleasure on her smiling face. She smiled and said in her sweetest little girl voice, "OHHH Daddy, I'm so glad it's you popping my cherry."

Surrounded by the warmth of Lizzie's young cunt, her pussy lips stretched taunt around his big cockhead, filling her completely. The heat, the wetness, the tightness of her pussy totally stimulating every nerve ending in his cockhead was bringing him to the edge yet again. All this pleasure, plus the fact that his beautiful daughter was giving herself to him, was overwhelming to both his mind and senses. Both father and daughter let out a cry as she felt her hymen about to break. But fighting for control, his mind won out. Knowing deep in his heart that he shouldn't break her cherry, Sam didn't go any deeper.

Soon their bodies seemed locked as one while his body stiffened as his third orgasm came! When Sam finished, he slowly pulled his cock-head from Lizzie's glove tight opening. Her cunt-lips tried to cling to his thick knob, while his cock glistened with their mix juices; his cum bobbled out of her pussy and down her legs.

Sam smiled, running his hands over her hot, sweating body. "I really do want to pop your cherry baby," he groaned. "But you're just too young."

Lizzie shook her head. "Daddy, don't stop. Please, shove your big beautiful cock in me! Fuck me! Daddy, make me a women. I want to be your fucken slut!"

He could only shake his head even as Lizzie eagerly gave him another blowjob. With her tight firm round butt lay propped up, he buried his index finger completely in her warm tight ass. Then relaxing, Sam leaned back and folded his arms behind his head as his daughter's lips slipped up and down his cock.

Thirty minutes later, Sam held tight to his darling daughter while he again spiked her with his dick. Now fucking ass her in a reversed cowboy position, he jerked for the last time, shooting a final spurt of sticky dick paste into his daughter. "God, God, God," he moaned as the spasms ran through him even after he had totally nothing left to give. "You, girl, have a great ass!"

Slowly they stopped moving and Sam collapsed between Lizzie's widespread fresh-fucked-fawn's legs. Sam rolled over and fell panting beside his daughter. It took several minutes for him to focus. And when they finally finished, Lizzie stared doe-eyed, cum and saliva still illuminating her face. "You wanna do this again sometime, big daddy?" she asked.

"Hell, yeah," Sam replied.

But that was not to be. Three longs years had past since that glorious night. And now, in their Rome hotel room, Lizzie gazed over at Kate and sighed. The whole situation was maddening. After the promise of their lusty beginning, her father had never fucked her. In fact, she'd only sucked his cock once more. It might have only happened because he'd been drunk. And Sam had given up drinking afterwards.

As she drifted off to sleep, the shear passion and joy of licking and sucking on each other carpets kept going through her mind. But Kate was so horny she was unable to sleep. She slowly slipped her hand down her pants, trying not to wake Lizzie.

Kate was already soaked when she started rubbing her fingers over her clit, sliding them inside to fuck herself occasionally. Lizzie tried not to make any noise, but it was really hard. Luckily Lizzie seemed to still be asleep when she came. So she got bolder and took her pajama bottoms all the way off. By that time she was only wearing a silky night shirt, which was unbuttoned so she could play with her tits while she jerked off.

Kate was pinching her nipples when she felt a rustle under the covers. The next thing she felt was a set of hands on her inner thighs - and they definitely weren't hers! Kate almost stopped breathing when Lizzie dipped her fingers inside her and rubbed the wetness over her clit. Then Lizzie placed a finger inside her and wiggled it around.

All of a sudden Lizzie leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a vibrator from Kate's purse. She turned it on and traced Kate's pussy with it, rubbing it against her clit and rolling it from side to side along her twat.

Kate had to keep her eyes closed the entire time, so she didn't expect it when Lizzie pushed all eight inches of it inside her. She kept it there for the longest time before she started fucking her with it.

Lizzie then asked, "Do you liked to be fucked hard or slow.

"Oh, please! Fuck me slow."

Lizzie just laughed and fucked her with the vibrator hard anyway.

After she was done, Kate helped Lizzie out of her pajamas. Then she and ran her tongue over every inch of Lizzie's body, licking and sucking and kissing all the way down to the toes. Every once in while, she'd pulled up alongside Lizzie face so she could taste her tongue.

Kate had to keep pushing Lizzie's hands over her head, telling her to keep them there or she'd quit.

Lizzie moaned and promised she'd be a good girl, so Kate went back to work on her.

She ran her tongue from Lizzie's toes to her knees, kissing up her thighs right to the top of her pubic hair. Then she opened her legs and started to kiss Lizzie's stomach, rubbing her soft triangle with her fingers. When she reached Lizzie's pubes she arched up to give her better access. Lizzie had the silkiest blonde bush she'd ever tasted. All the hairs were practically straight, and they felt good against her lips, slightly moist and sticky. Kate kissed her once more, slowly sliding her tongue between Lizzie's lips, flipping it around to show one of her special talents.

Kate ran her tongue around Lizzie's lips, not even coming close to her clit. When she finally did brush her tongue against it, Lizzie bucked against her until she exploded in a beautiful lesbian orgasm, just as Kate hoped she would. The wetness that flowed from her pussy slid down the crack of her ass and collected in a small, sticky puddle on the sheets.

After Kate had gotten her - and the bed - as wet as possible, she took her index finger and pushed it inside. Lizzie was so tight, Kate remembered that it was her finger that was the first thing she'd ever had inside her, and she was glad it was her finger and not a cock. Kate finally got some leverage and started twisting and turning, fucking Lizzie with both love and lust. Kate fingered her pussy hard, giving Lizzie another orgasm that left her both exhausted but wanting more …

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Kate reached in her purse and withdrew a menacing looking apparatus with straps, buckles and long black wand.

To be continued...?

Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

27


End file.
